Blackhole
by Shadowcat18
Summary: Harry está inconformado com a morte de Sirius, mas as buscas de uma prima de seu padrinho podem causar uma reviravolta. Fic dos Marotos baseada nas memorias de Andie Tonks e Remo Lupin. Atualizado:170206
1. Primeiras Estórias

****

Capítulo 1 - Primeiras Estórias

- Você vai sair sem comer nada, Ninfadora?

- Não me chame por esse nome!! – a bruxa metamorfa transformou o rosto no monstro mais horrendo em que conseguiu pensar.

Sentados ao redor da mesa, Harry e Rony observavam a cena que seria comum se o local fosse a casa dos Weasley. A mãe de Rony vivia preocupada com os filhos. Só que desta vez as protagonistas da discussão eram a auror Ninfadora Tonks e sua mãe Andrômeda. Gui deu uma piscadela para os dois garotos a sua frente e comentou em meia voz: "Bom saber que eu não sou o único a ouvir esse tipo de coisa depois dos 20..." 

- Mãe, pela última vez: eu sei me virar sozinha! E eu não estou com fome.

- Mas, Ninfadora...

- Grrrr... – a auror mais jovem do Ministério saiu pisando duro da cozinha.

- Crianças... – Andrômeda se deixou cair numa das cadeiras distribuídas ao redor da mesa. Seu rosto denotava aborrecimento e preocupação.

- São todas assim, Andie. – a Sra. Weasley acabara de mandar quatro panquecas direto para o prato de Harry e Ron. – Se acham adultos, mas, no fundo... Veja o Gui, por exemplo...

- Opa, tô atrasado – o filho mais velho de Molly e Arthur Weasley levantou-se depressa e desaparatou da cozinha antes que a mãe começasse a reclamar de seu cabelo.

- Eu não disse? – a Sra. Weasley resmungou. – Todos iguais. Deixou metade do suco de abóbora no copo...

Rony e Harry riram disfarçadamente. Ainda assim, era uma risada triste. Não agradava o garoto a idéia de ficar enfurnado naquela casa tão cheia de lembranças. Tudo ali resgatava a imagem de Sirius, e o pior, a de um Sirius triste e taciturno. Sem perceber, Harry deixou que seus olhos parassem no rosto da Sra. Tonks.

- Mãe, nós não vamos voltar para a Toca? - Rony coçou a cabeça enquanto encarava o prato de café da manhã. Panquecas lembravam-no de casa.

- Vamos sim, querido. Só estamos esperando a autorização de Dumbledore para que Harry possa ir conosco.

Rony sorriu para o amigo, contente. Sabia o quanto Harry estava detestando aquelas férias. Grimmauld Place parecia deixar o garoto ainda mais amargo que a companhia dos Dursley. Na Toca seria mais fácil distrair Harry.

O garoto de óculos devolveu o sorriso, porém sem muita empolgação. Queria deixar a antiga mansão dos Black o quanto antes, mas sabia que a simples mudança de endereço não apagaria a horrível sensação que tinha dentro do peito desde junho passado. Ele espetou o garfo na panqueca e, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, voltou a pousar os olhos na Sra. Tonks.

Harry não conseguia entender bem por que aquilo acontecia. A mulher tinha os olhos negros fixos no espaço e parecia estar com os pensamentos muito longe dali.

- A Tonks passou por aqui? – a voz de Remo despertou Harry de seu torpor.

- Já deve estar no Ministério – respondeu a mãe da auror, desgostosa. – E por que é que você não a chama pelo nome, Remo?

- Bem, da última vez que fiz isso, ela não reagiu muito bem... – ele tentou se explicar.

- Ai, ai. Achei que isso era rebeldia adolescente. Mas ela só gosta de ser chamada pelo sobrenome... Isso é tão impessoal... E Ninfadora é um nome tão bonito!

Remo riu com gosto da mulher, que o encarou brava. Então Harry entendeu o que lhe chamava tanto a atenção. Seu olhar era idêntico ao de Sirius, em todas as situações. Quando ela ria, quando ficava preocupada, quando esbravejava... O garoto lembrou das palavras do padrinho um ano atrás, naquela mesma casa. "Andrômeda era minha prima favorita".

- E então, teve progressos, Andie? - Remo sentou-se ao lado de Harry, e derramou um pouco de café dentro de uma xícara.

- Nada. Acho que minha tia deve ter jogado tudo fora... E, bem, se ela não fez isso, Kreacher deve ter feito. De qualquer forma, estou pensando em procurar no loft.

- Nossa, eu não quero nem imaginar o estado que aquilo deve estar. Se você tivesse visto essa casa um ano atrás, Andrômeda.. E fazia só dez anos que sua tia tinha morrido. O loft está fechado desde que Sirius foi mandado para Azkaban.

- Loft? – Harry, que estava mudo até aquele momento, olhou com ar interrogativo para seu ex-professor de DCAT. Mas foi a Sra. Tonks quem respondeu:

- O lugar onde Sirius queria levar você para morar tão logo fosse inocentado, Harry! Ele morou lá desde que deixou a casa dos seus avós, um ano depois de fugir daqui...

Andrômeda deixou que os olhos corressem pela cozinha e Harry adivinhou que ela estava relembrando a antiga aparência da casa. Ela e Sirius eram primos e as famílias deviam se visitar freqüentemente... Se bem que o nome dela também tinha sido queimado, então provavelmente ela não devia ser muito benvinda àquela casa...

- Você não gostaria de ir lá comigo? - ela fitou-o com os olhos intensamente negros.

- Está louca, Andie? - Remo e a Sra. Weasley perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e até Rony tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto.

- É claro! - Harry respondeu sem hesitar, antes que ela pudesse mudar de idéia.

- Vou falar com Dumbledore amanhã mesmo, na primeira reunião do dia. Você e Ninfadora podiam fazer a nossa escolta, não acha, Remo?

- Não! Lógico que não! - Remo estava quase fora de si. - O que deu em você? Tirar o garoto daqui? Isso é brincar com a vida, Andrômeda!

- Lupin está certo. Você não pode fazer isso! Parece até que tem o mesmo sangue impulsivo de Sirius.

- Isso eu tenho mesmo, Molly. E, bem, pode até ser que eu esteja mesmo arriscando a vida de Harry, mas... Por Merlim, eu não sei como vocês conseguem respirar dentro desta casa! - o tom de voz dela era quase de desespero. 

- Você diz isso porque tem lembranças indigestas dessa casa, Andie. Harry... - Remo tentou contornar a situação. Tirar Harry de Grimmauld Place era um despropósito.

- E eu decerto não tenho? 

O garoto de olhos verdes intensos estava de pé, exalando impaciência por todos os poros. Já tinha quase 16 anos, não podiam ficar decidindo tudo por ele. E ele já estava resolvido: com ou sem a permissão de Dumbledore ele iria ao loft.

Rony assistia a cena mudo e desconfortável. Se ele próprio detestava aquele lugar, o que não devia pensar Harry de estar ali, com todas aquelas lembranças constantes da morte de Sirius, com o nome da assassina da única família que ele conhecera na vida estampada numa das paredes acarpetadas?

- Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas, Sra. Tonks. Vou com a senhora, quer Dumbledore queira, quer não.

- Espere aí, mocinho - ela olhou brava para ele. - Você vai obedecer Dumbledore, sim. De qualquer forma eu tenho um palpite de que ele deixará que você venha comigo. Eu repito o convite, Remo: venha conosco. Já que temos que lidar com lembranças, que sejam as menos dolorosas. 

- Isso é muito perigoso, Andie - Remo tentava argumentar, mas no íntimo já estava convencido. 

- Eu vou dar mais uma busca na casa - Andrômeda se levantou.

Os cabelos negros e curtos emolduravam um rosto triste e abatido. Mesmo assim, Harry pode notar um certo brilho nos olhos da prima de Sirius. Só naquele instante ele se perguntou qual seria o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ela gostaria de levá-lo ao loft. Com certeza não era uma questão de ar puro - até porque, como a Sra. Weasley lembrara, o apartamento não era limpo há quinze anos. Além disso, tinham-no deixado morar com os Dursleys toda uma vida sem que se importassem no quão sufocante era a vida com os trouxas mais trouxas que Harry já conhecera. Por que então essa preocupação súbita em tirá-lo dali? Fosse o que fosse, parecia que a única pessoa a ter essa resposta era a própria Andrômeda. 

* * *

- Minhas coisas já estão prontas, Sra. Tonks.

- Me chama de Andie, Harry. Era assim que seu pai e seu padrinho me chamavam. Você já me ouviu dizer que acho esse negocio de chamarem pelo sobrenome muito impessoal.

Harry sorriu e assentiu. Só então reparou na parede para onde a bruxa estava olhando antes que ele entrasse no quarto e a chamasse.

- Minha família... Quer dizer, o que um dia foi a minha família - ela levou o dedo indicador até a marca de queimadura da tapeçaria onde estava estampada a árvore genealógica dos Black.

- Sirius me mostrou da outra vez em que estive aqui... Disse que seu nome e o dele tinham sido apagados.

- Sabe, Harry, dizem que o filho do meio tende a ser rejeitado pelos pais. É comum que tenham orgulho do primogênito e não se cansem de adular o caçula. No meu caso, a definição se aplica perfeitamente - os olhos de Andrômeda fitavam estáticos a marca feita por brasa entre os nomes de Bellatrix e Narcisa.

O menino ficou calado. Sabia exatamente pelo que Andrômeda devia ter passado. Viver com os Dursley lhe dera a noção exata do que era ser invisível.

- Quando seu padrinho fugiu de casa - ela continuou -, foi um estardalhaço. Bem ou mal, meus tios queriam-no por perto. Eu não posso dizer o mesmo dos meus pais. Acho que desde que eu nasci eles não me achavam digna do sobrenome que me deram. - ela ficou um minuto em silêncio e por fim completou, adotando um tom de voz mais animado. - Por isso eu fiz questão de arranjar um que combinasse melhor comigo!

- Acho que eu posso dizer que te entendo.

Ela sorriu.

- É uma pena que você não tenha conhecido seus pais. Eram um casal e tanto. Eu ainda tenho uma das brigas mais estapafúrdias de Lílian e Tiago fresquinha na minha cabeça..

- Brigas? - o rosto de Harry ficou ainda mais sério. - Eles... eles se detestavam mesmo? Quero dizer... Eu vi uma lembrança do Snape acidentalmente, mas Sirius me garantiu...

- Bem, se você entrou nas memórias de Snape, você deve ter visto muitas das brigas de seus pais. Porque seu pai realmente gostava de aprontar com o Snape e sua mãe... Ah, Lílian... Sua mãe adorava implicar com seu pai.

* * *

- Eu juro que eu não entendo porque Tiago cismou com ela, Andie. Mas eu disse que ia ajudar, então, lá vou eu. - Sirius deu um suspiro, o rosto enfiado entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados na grande mesa da minha casa, a Corvinal, onde eu terminava de tomar o café-da-manhã.

- Ah, Sirius, Lílian tem seu charme. Mas na minha opinião, Tiago gosta dela justamente porque ela não é como as outras garotas, todas suspirando pelos corredores atrás do melhor artilheiro da Grifinória. Ou será que é atrás do melhor amigo do artilheiro? - pisquei e ele riu com uma vergonha fingida. Sirius nunca ficava envergonhado.

- Que é isso, Andie? Eu nem estou no time... - ele debochou.

- Imagine se estivesse... - falei e engoli mais uma colher cheia de mingau de aveia.

Mal disse isso e vi Regulus entrar no Salão, com a vassoura às costas. Vinha conversando com um colega de casa, o ar metido e arrogante que todos os membros de nossa família exibiam pelos corredores do castelo. Ele provavelmente iria treinar naquela manhã: era batedor da Sonserina.

- Bom, eu vou subir, Andie. Afinal, Tiago me arranjou um encontro, não é mesmo? Preciso começar a me arrumar... Olhe para as minhas unhas! E o meu cabelo!!! Acho que vou passar blonder... já tá cheio de raízes pretas!!! - ele falou em tom de deboche, imitando minha irmã caçula, Narcisa, e me fazendo cuspir o mingau, sem controlar a risada.

- Pois eu acho que a Dearborn merecia pelo menos um pouquinho da sua atenção... Olha lá o que você vai fazer com ela. - repreendi.

- Andie, eu não tenho a intenção de fazer nada com ela. Meu medo é o que ela acha que eu pretendo fazer... Já disse uma vez e vou repetir: não tenho o menor interesse na Dearborn. Só estou fazendo isso pra ajudar o Tiago com a Evans...

Eu sempre me senti culpada pela falta de envolvimento sério de Sirius com as outras garotas. Mas essa é uma outra história, que não tem nada a ver com Lílian e Tiago.

- Você ainda está aqui? - Tiago chegou falando em tom irritado. - Assim nós vamos nos atrasar...

- O que você fez no cabelo? - Sirius apertava os olhos, mirando Tiago. O cabelo negro estava estranhamente assentado.

- Eu? Nada! - ele fingiu não saber e depois deu um sorriso maroto. - Ficou legal, né? - pediu a aprovação do amigo.

- Hum... é... sei lá... achei que você gostasse dele bagunçado. 

- Está ótimo, Tiago. - comentei e vi um sorriso enorme se abrir. - Mas...

A cara de Tiago exibiu o desapontamento instantâneo:

- Mas?

- Er... você ainda tem mais um pouco da poção? - mordi o lábio e desviei os olhos. Sabia o efeito que a verdade iria provocar.

Mas Sirius não parecia muito preocupado com isso. Tentando avaliar melhor a nova aparência do amigo, meu primo se pôs a dar voltas em torno dele. Só então percebeu do que eu estava falando e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Cara, teu cabelo continua todo em pé atrás!

O artilheiro levou a mão direita para a parte de trás imediatamente e, ao constatar que não era um deboche de Sirius, puxou o capuz das vestes.

- Xampu de trouxas ainda é o melhor método pra desfazer poções capilares, estou certo? - ele olhou para nós. 

Eu confirmei, segurando a risada. Sirius, por sua vez, quase se contorcia de tanto rir.

- Anda, seu saco de risadas! - ele deu um chute de leve no tornozelo do amigo. - Marquei com ela às duas.

- Tiago, são dez horas da manhã!!! Andie ainda está tomando o café!! - Sirius protestou, com preguiça de subir as escadas até a torre da Grifinória.

- Nossa, você acorda tarde, hein? - Tiago olhou admirado para mim.

- Hoje é sábado, Tiago! - retruquei levemente irritada.

- Bah, só porque você passou a noite acordado, não quer dizer que os outros não possam ter seu sono da beleza, meu caro! - Sirius debochou e veio com o comentário que, naquela época me deixava mais vermelha que uma beterraba. Depois aprendi a levar na brincadeira: - E pra Andie continuar sendo a garota mais linda da escola, você há de convir que ela tem que dormir muito.

- Sem ofensas, Andie, mas você não é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts... - Tiago discordou, com um sorriso besta.

- Eu nunca disse que era! - fiz cara de brava para Sirius, que olhava para outro canto do salão.

- Pois aí vem alguém que concorda comigo...

Eu e Tiago olhamos olharam para o mesmo lado que Sirius. Seu pai deu uma risadinha debochada e eu fiquei roxa de vergonha.

Sirius continuou:

- Ted Tonks, o cara mais sortudo da escola. Priminha, melhor deixar ele de sobreaviso que se não te tratar bem, vai ter que se ver comigo.

- Quer parar com isso, Sirius. Eu não tenho nada com o Tonks. - e enfiei mais uma colher cheia de mingau de aveia com força na boca.

- Ah, então foi por isso que você ficou hooooras lá fora com ele no Baile de Primavera, antes das férias... 

Nesse ponto o tom de voz de Sirius já estava um tanto amargo e teríamos começado a discutir se Tiago, prevendo o problema, não desse um ultimato. Bastou um olhar duro do amigo, para que Sirius se mancasse que estava passando dos limites e começasse a andar devagar rumo à torre da Grifinória.

* * *

- Hummm... eu acho que me lembro desse dia...

- Remo!!!! - Andrômeda colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo o coração bater acelerado pelo susto. 

- Pensou que fosse quem? - ele entrou na sala sem cerimônias. - Tudo pronto, Harry?

O garoto confirmou balançando a cabeça levemente irritado com aquela interrupção. Voltou a olhar para a parede acarpetada, a marca de queimado ao lado do nome Regulus.

- Ele e Sirius se detestavam. - comentou Remo, ao perceber os olhos de Harry presos na marca. - Mas acho que não era sobre isso que Andie estava falando... - ele olhou por sobre o ombro para ver o sorriso da mulher.

- Estava contando a ele a Grande Briga! - Andrômeda riu de leve.

- Eu sei. Estava ouvindo desde o começo da narrativa. Mas eu acho que você não sabe como Lílian passou essa manhã.

- Como? - Harry, ávido por mais informações, interpelou Remo.

- Bem...

* * *

- O que você está fazendo enfurnado nesta sala em pleno sábado, Remo? - Lílian entrou um tanto descabelada na na sal comunal naquela manhã.

- E onde você acha que vai de pijamas? - respondi, reparando na calça listrada que saía por debaixo de uma capa vinho cujas extremidades ela segurava com força. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes vi Lílian perambulando de pijamas pela Sala Comunal. Sempre esquecia alguma coisa e acordava tarde da noite para procurá-las. Ela olhou para baixo, fez uma pequena careta e deu de ombros.

- Não viu uma varinha perdida por aí? - perguntou, enquanto abaixava-se para procurar debaixo de uma poltrona.

- Você não devia estar numa daquelas intermináveis horas dedicadas à beleza e essas coisas que garotas fazem quando vão sair com um cara?

- Pra sair com Tiago Potter? - ela franziu a testa e se jogou num dos sofazinhos da sala Comunal. - Pois a julgar pelo que ele faz com o próprio cabelo, o estado do meu não vai fazer muita diferença!

- Lílian! Você ainda tá aí? 

Eu segurei a risada ao ver a careta da sua mãe com o chamado de sua melhor amiga, uma loirinha de rosto redondo, bastante baixinha chamada Alice Dearborn. Só que ela não tinha me visto, e terminou de descer as escadas numa camisola cheia de dragõezinhos azuis desenhados e pantufas de com chifrinhos de unicórnio nas pontas. A ponta do nariz estava toda melecada com um creme amarelado, que devia ser pus de bobuteras, ótimo remédio contra espinhas.

- Você prometeu me aju... Remo??? - Alice arregalou os olhos o mais que pôde, para só então lembrar de bater a varinha em suas vestes e fazer aparecer uma capa que lhe cobria o corpo e rosto por inteiro.

- Alice... - Lilian levantou a cabeça preguiçosamente, sem querer levantar da poltrona onde estava deitada. - É só o Remo...

- Como assim é SÓ o Remo? - fiquei realmente ofendido com o comentário. E não dêem risadas vocês dois.

- Realmente, Lílian. ELE é um dos amigos do Sirius!!! - e voltando-se para mim: - Você não vai contar nada pra ele, né? - ela puxou o capuz para conseguir descobrir se eu estava mentindo.

- Contar o quê? Que você fica ótima de camisola de dragão? - Lílian debochou, fazendo com que a outra garota atirasse uma almofada nela com um feitiço de expulsão.

- Não precisava ficar brava, Alice, não vou contar a ninguém chamado Sirius que suas pantufas têm chifrinhos - brinquei.

- Nhé - ela mostrou a língua. - Vou anotar no meu relatório da monitoria que você está atormentando pequenos inocentes, ouviu bem, Remo Lupin!

- Pequenos eu até concordo, afinal você não cresceu muito, Alice, mas inocentes? Depois de ontem eu tenho as minhas dúvidas - Lílian deu uma piscadela para a amiga, que mordeu o lábio inferior e deu uma risadinha marota.

- Pois nada vai estragar o meu humor hoje!! Eu vou sair com Sirius Black!!! - e deu um pulinho de felicidade, fazendo Lílian revirar os olhos e eu soltar uma risadinha abafada. - E você vai me ajudar ou não, sua preguiçosa?

- Não sei onde larguei a varinha, Alice - Lílian finamente se levantou e olhou para a sala, desanimada.

- Se você fosse um pouquinho mais desligada, entraria na Sala Comunal da Sonserina em vez de vir para a Grifinória, Lílian! Perder a varinha? - Alice olhava para a amiga inconformada.

- Achei - e a ruiva se dobrou sobre um dos braços de uma poltrona para alcançar a ponta da varinha que aparecia debaixo de uma almofada. 

- Ei, Remo, o que é que você tanto escreve? - Alice perguntou curiosa ao me ver molhar a pena na tinta e rabiscar um pergaminho.

- O relatório, ué? - dei de ombros.

- Relatório? - a loura franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O relatório da monitoria, Alice! Temos reunião hoje, lembra? 

Ela respondeu num tom de voz ligeiramente nervoso:

- Lógico que eu lembro. Até parece... Eu? Esquecer uma reunião dos monitores por causa de um encontro? Que tipo de garota você pensa que eu sou?

- Uma boba apaixonada? - Lílian sugeriu com ar maroto.

Alice voltou o olhar mal-humorado para a amiga que se escondeu atrás de uma almofada, fingindo medo.

- Sei como você é aplicada, Alice. Mas eu fui deixando e tive que passar a noite fazendo isso. Finalmente, o ponto final! - escrevi qualquer coisa no pergaminho pela ultima vez e o ofereci a Alice: - Quer dar uma olhada?

- Não! - ela respondeu rispidamente. - Vamos, Lílian.

- Você não vai corrigir a relatório dele? - a ruiva arregalou os olhos verdes: - Mas você SEMPRE corrige os relatórios do Remo!!!

- Com certeza está perfeito como todos os outros! Agora, vamos! - e começou a subir as escadas.

Lílian ainda olhou uma última vez para mim, complemente abismada com a atitude da amiga, e, enfim, seguiu Alice escadaria acima.

* * *

- E você não desconfiou de nada? - Andrômeda parecia admirada.

- Desconfiar do quê? - Remo perguntou: - Alice fazia atualizações diárias daqueles relatórios! Achei só que, uma vez na vida, ela estava dando prioridade pra outra coisa que não a monitoria.

- Ah, Remo... Eu não acredito que você não pensou...

Enfim os dois adultos perceberam o semblante curioso de Harry:

- Acho que você quer saber o resto da história, não é, Harry? - Remo comentou.

O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

* * *

Há mais de cinco séculos, o Três Vassouras é o bar de maior tradição de Hogsmead. Desde sua inauguração o lugar parecia um ímã para os jovens alunos de Hogwarts, que lotavam as mesas do bar a cada final de semana livre para passeios. Naquele dia não era diferente. Eu tinha chegado cedo. Ia me encontrar com Ted pela primeira vez fora da escola.

Ele tinha se formado um ano antes, junto com minha irmã, Bellatrix, mas continuou na escola por mais um ano, como aluno especial da MacGonagall. Ninfadora herdou a metamorfomagia do meu marido. É um dom muito especial, mas que pede paciência para ser lapidado. Enquanto aprimorava a técnica ele ajudava os professores das aulas que mais gostava, servindo de assistente e monitor-chefe honorário. O que, ao meu ver, era algo muito interessante, uma vez que eu era também era monitora e namorada dele.

Você deve estar estranhando eu falar namorada após lhe contar um episódio em que eu quase dei um safanão em Sirius por insinuar que eu e Ted tínhamos alguma coisa. A questão era que nós namorávamos escondidos havia quase dois anos e Sirius era o único que sabia disso. Desde que Bellatrix se formara, ele me pressionava todos os dias para abrir o jogo com o resto da escola, ainda que isso incluísse os nada favoráveis ouvidos de Narcisa, minha irmã caçula.

Pois naquele dia eu finalmente resolvera seguir o conselho do seu padrinho. Era meu último ano em Hogwarts e o primeiro que eu estava aproveitando de verdade, pois finalmente não estava sob a vigilância constante de Bella. Mas eu queria um lugar lotado, onde seria mais difícil chamar a atenção e o Três Vassouras me pareceu perfeito naquela tarde. Eu e Ted escolhemos uma mesinha escondida, de onde podíamos ver o movimento, mas que se encontrava fora das vistas da maioria das pessoas. Me encolhi quando vi minha irmã entrar acompanhada pelo noivo, Lúcio Malfoy, e sentar-se com colegas da Sonserina.

Nem meia hora depois chegaram Sirius e Tiago. Não me lembro de ter visto seu pai tão impaciente como naquele dia:

- Tudo bom, Andie? - Sirius se aproximou, arrastando Tiago, que parecia mais preocupado em investigar onde estava Lílian do que em cumprimentar qualquer conhecido. 

- Tudo - eu disfarcei um sorriso bobo quando Ted segurou minha mão.

- Até que enfim vocês resolveram assumir... - falou no tom arrogante costumeiro que quase sempre me deixava irritada.

- Tudo a seu tempo, Black - Ted respondeu olhando pra mim. Por ele nunca teríamos escondido nada de ninguém mas eu morria de medo do que minha família poderia fazer.

- Vocês não viram a Lílian e a Alice? - Tiago finalmente falou conosco.

- As pessoas costumam falar "oi" antes de sair bombardeando perguntas, Tiago! - eu ralhei de brincadeira.

- Oi. E então? Viram?

- Não. - eu e Ted respondemos em coro.

- Senta aí e sossega, Tiago. Mulheres demoram séculos pra se arrumar. - Sirius puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se displicentemente.

- Elas marcaram às duas da tarde! - Tiago insistiu. - E nós chegamos atrasados!!! Talvez elas já tenham ido embora.

- Pontas, nós estamos atrasados cinco minutos!!! Se elas não esperaram cinco minutos então...

- Elas não passaram por aqui, Potter. Tenho certeza absoluta. - Ted deixou-o um pouco menos tenso, como se isso fosse possível.

Menos de um minuto depois Alice entrava no Três Vassouras, sozinha, apertando as mãos nervosamente e olhando para todas as mesas. Tiago olhava para atrás dela, procurando um sinal do cabelo vermelho de Lílian perto da entrada e só não se levantou para conferir de perto, porque Sirius o segurou.

- Fica aí! - e acenou para que Alice o notasse.

A menina deu um sorriso envergonhado e caminhou depressa até nós.

- Oi! - cumprimentou a todos.

Eu conhecia Alice desde o ano anterior. Extremamente aplicada, ninguém tinha dúvidas de que seria a monitora-chefe do próximo ano. Não era exatamente bonita, mas as covinhas que se formavam nas bochechas quando sorria lhe davam uma graça a mais. 

- Cadê a Lílian? - Tiago não esperou para perguntar.

- Ela... Ela vai se atrasar um pouquinho, Tiago. - ela começou a se explicar. - Só um pouquinho!

- Mas ela vem? - ele parecia realmente preocupado.

- Vem. Lógico que vem. - ela se apressou em dizer, creio que com medo de que ele e Sirius resolvessem ir embora se Lílian não viesse.

A primeira meia hora custou a passar. O papo entre Sirius e Alice não fluía. Eram dois opostos: ela, a menina aplicada, certinha e meticulosa; ele, o garoto largado, bagunceiro e despojado em excesso. Eu e Ted bem que tentávamos puxar conversa com ambos, sem resultados. Tiago só olhava para a entrada.

A meia hora seguinte foi ainda pior. Sirius tentava deixar uma assinatura datada na mesa em que estávamos usando uma pena de açúcar e Alice olhava alquilo com verdadeiro nojo, vendo o melado de doce se grudar na mesa e nas unhas do meu primo. Depois começou a limpá-las como se fosse um gato, ou seja, lambendo os dedos. E eu sabia que Sirius estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Não tinha o menor interesse em Alice Dearborn e faria a menina perder todo o interesse que tinha por ele ainda naquela tarde, nem que para isso tivesse que fazer coisas tão nojentas quanto aquela. Tiago continuava quieto e vigilante, mas seu olhar parecia mais cansado e decepcionado a cada minuto que o relógio contava.

Uma hora e meia depois, chegou Frank, outro colega da monitoria. Frank e eu estávamos no último ano e éramos os monitores-chefes da escola.

- Oi pra todos! - e parou os olhos em Alice. - Não recebi seu relatório. Você sempre entrega adiantado... Teve algum problema?

- Eu? Não. Nenhum. Deixei com Remo. Ele estava com algumas dúvidas... - ela respondeu um pouco nervosa.

- Ela não vem. - Tiago interrompeu a conversa sem se dar conta, tirando Sirius de seu passatempo.

- Até que enfim você percebeu isso. - meu primo levantou os braços, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Ela vem sim! - Alice se desesperou. Seu encontro nem começara e já estava acabando.

- Ela quem? - Frank olhou para mim, tentando entender.

- Lílian Evans - respondi e indiquei Tiago.

- Hum... Acho que ela não vem mesmo tão cedo... - ele coçou a nuca. - Parece que tinha uma pilha de tarefas atrasadas e sequer tinha chegado à metade.

- Eu sabia! - Tiago estava revoltado. - Quer saber? Cansei. Eu vou é me divertir.

- Assim que se fala! - Sirius deu todo o apoio, louco para sair daquela mesa e do encontro arranjado, sem dar a menor bola para a cara de decepção de Alice. - Sete horas, Pontas.

Tiago se virou automaticamente ao ouvir o "horário". Aquele era o meio dele e Sirius dizerem que havia uma mesa cheia de sonserinos a 210º de onde estávamos. A mesa de Narcisa.

- Qual é a deixa? - Tiago sorriu.

- Banho!!! - Sirius esfregou as mãos, visualizando antecipadamente o resultado e saiu da mesa, deixando Alice desolada. Nunca tive tanta pena de uma garota, mas sem querer menosprezar meu primo, foi melhor para ela.

Tiago também deixou a mesa, mas foi em outra direção. Nós assistíamos de camarote a encenação de Sirius:

- Ora, ora, mas se não é a minha priminha Centopéia...

Acho melhor explicar isso pra você antes de continuar a história. Você já deve ter percebido que todos na minha família tem nomes de estrelas, galáxias e outros entes celestes. Todos menos Narcisa. Na verdade, minha irmã mais nova também tinha o nome de uma constelação, Cassiopéia, e ainda teria esse nome até hoje se não fosse Sirius. Os dois têm a mesma idade e entraram em Hogwarts no mesmo ano. Só que ter parentes tão próximos pode ter lá suas desvantagens, especialmente quando um desses parentes é sarcástico como Sirius Black.

Eu e, principalmente, Bellatrix nos irritávamos fácil com as frescuras de Cassiopéia, e quando isso acontecia, costumávamos trocar seu nome por Centopéia. E certo dia ela resolveu ter um ataque de frescura na escola, durante uma aula. Para quê... Sirius lembrou do apelido na mesma hora e a partir daquele dia todos os alunos começaram a chamá-la de "centopéia negra", juntando o nosso sobrenome. Isso aconteceu logo no primeiro ano e no primeiro feriado ela voltou para casa com a idéia fixa de trocar de nome. Escolheu Narcisa, para poder conservar o sentido do nome anterior, que, segundo ela "traduzia sua beleza e a auto-confiança em si mesma" e obrigou o quadro do meu tatataravô, um ex-diretor de Hogwarts, a baixar um decreto que determinava que, após o Natal, o aluno que a tratasse por outro nome seria punido com uma noite na Floresta Proibida. Acho que foi por isso que nunca conseguiu inibir Sirius... Ele adorava aquela Floresta! Mas funcionou com os outros alunos, e até comigo.

Voltando ao Três Vassouras...

- Esqueceu-se que eu sou monitora agora, Sirius? Pode não ter medo da Floresta Proibida mas eu em encarregarei de fazer com que você nunca mais repita essa grosseria - ela retrucou em tom afetado.

- Bah, você é uma reles monitora, Narcisa! E monitores não dão detenção a ninguém. Se você chegasse a monitora-chefe, eu poderia até lhe dar alguma atenção, mas não consigo imaginar você tendo uma idéia melhor do que como retirar o rímel e o blush sem usar removedor mágico. 

- Se você ofender minha noiva mais uma vez eu vou... - Malfoy se levantou, erguendo a varinha.

- Vai o que, seu almofadinha? Peraí, Almofadinhas sou eu. - ele coçou a cabeça, fingindo estar desconcertado. - Outra hora em penso num apelido pra você... E eu não vim aqui para falar com o casal puro-sangue! 

Se fosse uma outra pessoa, teria partido para cima de Sirius, mas Malfoy sempre foi covarde. E ele sabia que, mesmo já tendo se formado, Sirius devia conhecer o dobro dos feitiços que ele conhecia. Já que não tinha vindo falar com eles, Malfoy é que não ia comprar uma briga perdida.

- Vim falar com o Ranhoso. - e Sirius sorriu para Severo Snape, sentado sozinho na mesa ao lado, lendo um livro e tomando cerveja amanteigada.

Nunca entendi o asco que Tiago e Sirius sentiam de Snape. Era tão asqueroso quanto os outros sonserinos, mas era apenas mais um deles, sem absolutamente nada de especial. Na verdade, era tão sem atrativos, tão "nada" que nem mesmo na Sonserina havia quem lhe apreciasse, além de ser extremamente antipático. Fora isso, era ótimo aluno, com um desempenho excepcional em tudo que se referia a Artes das Trevas, fosse uma poção, fosse um duelo.

Ao ouvir o apelido "carinhoso", ele acabou virando o copo de cerveja amanteigada muito rápido e molhando o nariz. Sirius balançava a cabeça, desaprovando a falta de jeito do rapaz de cabelos ensebados.

- Não te ensinaram bons modos, Ranhoso?

Estudantes adoram confusão e quando Sirius puxou uma cadeira para se sentar em frente a Severo Snape, todo o bar olhava para eles. Parece que estou vendo o rosto enrugado pela apreensão e o braço tenso, prestes a puxar a varinha que estava em cima da mesa. Mas Sirius foi mais rápido:

- Você não vai precisar disso, - ele disse, atirando a varinha longe, para trás do balcão. - Só vim lhe dar um conselho. 

Quando Sirius disse essa palavra todas as canecas que estavam em nossa mesa começaram a levitar. Seguindo a trajetória delas, vimos que outras tantas já estavam no alto, próximas ao teto. Procurei por Tiago. Era ele mesmo que estava acumulando o maior número possível de canecas de cerveja amanteigada bem acima da mesa onde estava Snape. Sirius só o estava distraindo. E todos os presentes, num pacto silencioso, viam suas bebidas desaparecerem sem dar um pio. Inclusive nós monitores.

- Sabe, Ranhoso, minha priminha Centopéia costuma pintar o cabelo...

Narcisa soltou uma interjeição de indignação:

- Meu cabelo é louro natural!

- E eu acredito em Papai Noel - Sirius retrucou: - Até parece que uma Black não ia ter os cabelos negros do resto da família... 

- A sua família inteira podia ter cabelos cor-de-rosa que não faria a menor diferença para mim - Snape resmungou em resposta e começou a se levantar.

- Eu ainda não acabei de falar! - meu primo usou um feitiço para prendê-lo à cadeira. - Com eu ia dizendo, a Centopéia pinta o cabelo, mas você pode ver, o serviço é bem feito! Tem o cabelo sedoso, bonito! Até parece que é louro de verdade.

Juro que vi um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios de minha irmã. O ponto fraco de Narcisa são os elogios.

- Mas isso só acontece porque ela tem uma receita mágica, Ranhoso. Mas eu estou disposto a partilhar esse segredinho com você, porque, francamente, eu o estava observando... Esse seu cabelo derrama óleo em todos os lugares! Pode até contaminar alguma das mesas e ninguém quer deixar de vir ao Três Vassouras não é mesmo? Por isso eu resolvi te ensinar esse feiticinho. 

Sirius se levantou e procurou um lugar seguro para não ser atingido. Enquanto isso, continuava seu discurso.

- E só rodar a varinha e... Tiago, como era mesmo a palavra mágica para executar esse feitiço? 

Tiago pulou o balcão, atrás do qual estivera escondido até poucos segundos antes, e começou, tirando a varinha do bolso. Snape, a essa altura, já tinha visto as canecas sobre sua cabeça e se balançava desesperadamente tentando livrar-se do feitiço de Sirius.

- Como você pôde esquecer, Sirius? É tão simples - e apontou para o alto: - Ba...

- Tiago Potter! É essa a idéia que você faz de um encontro? - Lílian Evans estava parada na entrada do Três Vassouras. O rosto mais sério e contraído do que nunca.

- Eu disse que ela vinha! - Alice passou pelos dois, emburrada, e caminhou até a amiga.

Eu posso jurar que nunca vi Sirius mais desapontado. Tiago perdera o momento de executar a brincadeira por causa de Lílian Evans. Seu pai, por sua vez, abaixou a varinha no mesmo segundo tentando encontrar alguma desculpa, enquanto Alice parava ao lado da amiga ruiva, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

- Eu... eu... Você veio... - Tiago disse com ar de desalento.

- Não!!! Eu estou na sala comunal!!! - Lílian retrucou visivelmente irritada. - Se eu disse que vinha é porque eu vinha! Eu costumo me resignar com as crueldades que o destino me impõe - ela desdenhou.

- Crueldade? - Tiago franziu a testa.

Mas Lílian não deu ouvidos, apenas virou-se para Sirius:

- Vocês dois fizeram um trato comigo, Black! - disse em tom acusador.

- E cumprimos esse trato! - meu primo saiu da mesa de Snape e foi até Lílian. - Quem furou o acordo foi você!

- Eu estou aqui! - ela berrou com Sirius.

- Com uma hora e meia de atraso - ele devolveu na mesma altura.

- Lílian, de que trato você está falando? - Alice a interrogou, desconfiando do que a amiga havia tramado.

- A gente conversa sobre isso mais tarde, Alice. Eu te prometo! - de repente Lílian ficara apreensiva.

A verdade é que certa noite, cansado de ouvir nãos, Tiago disse que Lílian podia fazer qualquer exigência em troca de um único encontro. Se depois de sair com ele, ela nunca mais quisesse lhe dar "oi", ele não insistiria, o que eu acho que Tiago não conseguiria cumprir. É, eus ei que você tem certeza disso, Remo.

Bem, Lílian por sua vez, estava cansada de tentar persuadir Alice de que Sirius era um idiota. Convencida de que se Alice passasse uma tarde junto de Sirius todas as ilusões dela acabariam... Como ela sabia que Alice iria se decepcionar? Hum... Uma vez eu dei uma detenção conjunta para os dois. Lílian e Sirius, digo. Ou ele a irritou falando de Tiago a noite inteira ou então... Bem, eu morei na mesma casa que Sirius boa parte da minha vida. Ele consegue ser insuportável quando quer. Assim, Lílian disse a Tiago que sairia com ele, caso Sirius saísse com Alice. Mas sua mãe não ia deixar barato:

- No nosso trato não havia nada dizendo que vocês passariam a tarde azarando o Ranhoso! 

- Você está chamando o Ranhoso de Ranhoso?? - Sirius se admirou.

- Só queríamos acabar com a monotonia desse lugar. - Tiago deu de ombros, tentando explicar. - Nós nem chegamos a fazer nada com o Snape! Agora que você chegou...

Três rostos surpresos (fora os de todas as outras pessoas no bar) miravam Tiago incrédulos. Eles estava querendo "reiniciar" um encontro que já tinha dado errado? Mas não tiveram muito tempo para isso. Uma voz amarga chamou seu pai:

- Potter?

- O que você quer? - Tiago respondeu mal-humorado para Snape.

- Banho! 

E todas as canecas de cerveja amanteigada derramaram-se sobre Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e... Não, Alice não se molhara. Frank Longbottom, prevendo o desfecho, a puxara um segundo antes...

* * *

- Isso aconteceu no exato minuto em que eu entrei no salão, acompanhado de Rabicho. - Remo acrescentou à narrativa de Andrômeda.

A bruxa tentou continuar, mas não conseguiu. Lembrava-se da cena perfeitamente, mas como poderia descrevê-la sem favorecer Sirius. Tinha o péssimo hábito de sempre defender o primo

- Remo, eu não vou conseguir...

- Eu conto.

* * *

A expressão de fúria no rosto de Lílian, olhando para os cabelos e roupas encharcadas podia ser considerada cômica. Ela não conseguia se decidir se torcia as madeixas vermelhas, balançava as mãos ou sacudia a barra da calça. 

Eu e Pedrinho apenas nos aproximamos, sabendo que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para continuarmos calados. Era a primeira vez que eu via Sirius e Tiago sem reação. Desde o primeiro ano eles vinham aprontando com Snape, e nas poucas vezes em que levavam a pior, nunca havia ninguém para testemunhar o ocorrido. Entretanto, Snape conseguira humilhá-los em frente à escola toda.

- Severo Snape, você vai cumprir detenção por essa brincadeira de mau gosto - Frank retirou um caderninho do bolso. Como monitor-chefe, podia aplicar correções a qualquer aluno da escola. 

- Cumprirei sem problemas, Longbottom - Snape respondeu e sorriu para Tiago e Sirius, enquanto deixava o bar. Tinha vencido.

- Seu... seu... - Sirius estava ficando vermelho como um tomate e desconfio que a raiva não lhe permitia dar ordens concretas a seu próprio corpo, ou teria transformado Snape em qualquer coisa mais nojenta que um sapo.

Mas Tiago... Tiago não tirava os olhos de Lílian. Parecia infinitamente miserável. Seu encontro tinha ido "cerveja" abaixo. 

- Você... Você está bem? - em vez de tentar retrucar algo para Snape, Tiago aproximou-se de Lílian.

Vi Lílian endurecer feito uma estátua, enquanto dobrava a barra da calça deixando os tênis vermelhos à mostra. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e, quando Tiago ia se abaixar também, ela levantou de súbito, largando o tecido ensopado de qualquer jeito.

- Se eu estou bem? 

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele e eu senti um arrepio. Imagino que todos naquele lugar sentiram o mesmo, pois Lílian encarava Tiago de tal forma que qualquer um podia sentir o ódio que ela sentia.

- Você perguntou se eu estou bem, Potter? - e cuspiu. - Não, eu não estou bem, Poter! - cuspiu novamente. - Eu estou encharcada e fedendo a cerveja amanteigada por sua culpa, Potter. - deu outra cuspida. - Estou nesse estado porque num momento de insanidade eu considerei a hipótese de sair com você, Potter - e cuspiu de novo. - E eu só fiz isso porque meus amigos são as pessoas mais importantes pra mim, Potter. Eu passei metade da minha tarde escrevendo um relatório de uma monitoria que não é minha pra que a minha melhor amiga não tivesse que faltar ao encontro pelo qual ela espera desde que entrou nessa escola, Potter! - cuspiu mais uma vez. 

Todos olharam para Alice, que ficou vermelha de súbito. 

- Eu tentei ajudar Alice porque ela é apaixonada por Sirius desde que eu a conheço e ele nunca, NUNCA, olharia pra ela porque só consegue reparar numa garota quando ela tem os peitos grandes o suficiente para lhe atrapalhar a visão, Potter! - e cuspiu como todas as vezes em que pronunciava o nome de seu pai. 

- Ei! - Sirius tentou protestar, mas Lílian o ignorou.

- Eu aceitei sair com você, Potter, (cuspiu) porque tinha que provar para ela que Sirius é um grande idiota, assim como você! 

Se no início Tiago estava com pena e ouvia com certo remorso, agora seu rosto já parecia bastante perturbado. 

- Então eu sou um idiota? É, realmente eu sou um idiota! Porque só um idiota ficaria esperando uma hora e meia por uma garota que prefere ficar fazendo o trabalho da melhor amiga a encontrá-lo! Sou um idiota porque só um idiota eprderia a chance de revidar o que Snape fez por estar preocupado com você. Sou um idiota porque só um idiota convenceria seu melhor amigo a sair com uma garota sem sal como a Alice pra poder sair com você!

- Eu... Eu não acho a Alice sem sal. Eu só...- Sirius tentou se explicar, vendo a loirinha ficar vermelha outra vez e sair correndo do bar. - 

- Você é um insensível, Potter! - e dessa vez, ao invés de cuspir de lado, Lílian o fez no rosto de seu pai, antes de sair desabalada atrás de Alice.

- Você ainda vai implorar pra sair comigo, Evans!!! - E dando-se conta de que era alvo de todos os olhares, resolveu sair do bar.

* * *

- Eu não consigo entender! Juro que não consigo! Como foi que meu pai e minha pai puderam se casar? Ela o detestava. - Harry sentou-se exasperado. 

- Ah, não... Lílian não o detestava... - Andromeda falou calmamente. 

- E o que foi que vocês dois acabaram de me contar? Uma história de amor? - os olhos exibiam um brilho raivoso.

- Harry, você é um garoto esperto... Não percebeu como Lílian distorcia as coisas?

- Ninfadora? - Andrômeda olhou para trás, vendo a filha encostada na porta fechada, mascando chiclete.

- Estou fazendo progressos! - ela não se zangou com a mãe. - Consegui entrar sem fazer barulho e sem que nenhum de vocês percebesse.

- Eu já tinha lhe visto - Remo alertou.

Ninfadora revirou os olhos e andou para perto de Harry, que a olhava desconfiado:

- Pelo que pude ouvir da história, temos o clássico caso da garota que gosta mas não quer demonstrar porque sabe que se fizer isso o cara de quem ela gosta a tratará apenas como mais uma. E ela desaprova o comportamento da amiga justamente porque ela dá uma bandeira descarada e com isso afugenta todas as possibilidades do garoto se interessar por ela! - ela explicou aceleradamente.

- Como é que é? - Harry encarou a auror boquiaberto.

- Seu pai devia ser popular, não é? Lembro de ter visto o nome dele na sala de Troféus uma vez... - ela botou o dedo na boca, pensativa. - Tiago Potter, eleito o melhor artilheiro do Campeonato das Casas por três anos consecutivos! 

- Campeonatos de 70, 71 e 72 - Remo lembrou-se com um sorriso na boca.

- Você lembra? - Andrômeda perguntou admirada.

- E como eu poderia esquecer... Após esses jogos participei das melhores festas que aconteceram nos meus anos de escola. - Remo sorriu para a bruxa.

- Ham-ham... - Ninfadora chamou a atenção e continuou: - Bem, sendo ele um cara popular, imagino que devia ter um bando de garotas para cima e para baixo atrás dele.

Harry duvidou:

- Eu também sou um bom jogador de quadribol e não tem um monte de garotas atrás de mim.

- Você tem certeza disso, Harry? - Tonks perguntou. - Nenhuma garota nunca convidou você para sair, ou para acompanhá-la a um baile? Nunca lhe mandaram um cartão de Dia dos Namorados?

- Er... bem... Sim, mas não são tantas assim e...

- Não é a mesma coisa, Ninfadora. - Andromeda discordou: - Harry é famoso por algo que amedronta as pessoas... Tiago era simplesmente... Tiago!

Harry não pôde deixar de pensar como gostaria de ser simplesmente Harry.

- E como você, Harry - ela continuou -, ele era um garoto capaz de interessar as garotas, não só porque era bom jogador, mas porque era esperto e bem-humorado. Isso sem falar na inteligência. Creio que era o melhor aluno da sala... Sem ofensas, Remo. 

- Não me senti ofendido, Andrômeda.

- Voltando ao meu raciocínio... - Tonks voltou a falar: - Tiago era popular e podia descartar as garotas quando bem quisesse, pois sempre haveria outra para ocupar o lugar da antiga namorada. Assim, Lílian não queria se envolver com ele pois receava ser trocada por outra rapidamente. O jogo duro dela deve ter feito seu pai se interessar, pois não era como as outras. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente o acaso, que faz com que gostemos de um e não de outro, sem um motivo explicável.

- Eu diria que era um misto das duas coisas - Remo comentou. - Com certeza a inflexibilidade de Lílian inquietou Tiago, mas se fosse apenas isso, ele teria perdido o interesse logo após o primeiro encontro. 

- Ou seja, sua mãe evitava seu pai não porque não gostasse dele, mas porque temia ser apenas mais uma... - Tonks organizou os pensamentos.

- Havia também o fator irresponsabilidade excessiva... - Andrômeda completou. - Lílian era uma pessoa tranqüila, mas não tolerava abusos. E Sirius e Tiago viviam abusando...

- Ah, no fundo, no fundo Lílian gostava disso. - Remo acrescentou: - Afinal, na maior parte do tempo Sirius e Tiago aprontavam com os sonserinos e Lílian costumava ser o alvo preferido de Narcisa, Bellatrix, Malfoy e companhia. 

- Ok. Mas como foi que meu pai convenceu minha mãe a finalmente sair com ele?

- Isso vai ter que ficar pra um outro dia, Harry! - Ninfadora adiou a nova história. - Agora temos que escoltar você e mamãe para o loft.


	2. A Constelação Black

**Capítulo 2 - A constelação Black**

Um apartamento comum, bastante empoeirado, infestado por teias de aranha e vazio. Esse era o loft de Sirius Black.

- Não me leve a mal, Sra. Tonks...

- Andie - a bruxa corrigiu Harry apressadamente.

- ...Andie, mas isso não é um loft! Um loft não tem paredes!!!!

- Harry, querido, em quantas moradias bruxas você já esteve em sua vida?

Ele tentou lembrar de todas, mas TODAS eram apenas duas: a Toca e a Nobre Mansão dos Black.

- Esse loft também não tinha paredes... Foi Sirius quem as criou.... Hum, pensando bem, deve ter sido Emengarda...

- Emengarda? - Harry deu de ombros. Nunca tinha ouvido falar em nenhuma Emengarda.

E continuou sem ouvir, porque em vez de saciar a curiosidade do garoto, Andrômeda Tonks estava encantando uma velha vassoura - que Harry não sabia de onde tinha vindo - para que iniciasse a limpeza. Remo e Ninfadora tinham ficado do lado de fora do prédio, vigiando e observando a vizinhança.

Harry, por sua vez, começou a desbravar cada canto daquela sala estranha, sem quadros, sem fotos, sem sofás. Apenas uma mesinha de centro bastante baixa era visível.

Tinha encontrado a palavra certa. A mesa era o único objeto visível, pois ao tentar andar pela sala descobriu que ela estava atulhada de coisas que ele não conseguia ver.

- Cuidado, Harry! Não vá se machucar. - Andrômeda advertiu, enquanto apontava a varinha num canto e noutro sem nenhum efeito aparente.

- Er...os móveis são invisíveis? - Harry se arriscou, após dar um passo cauteloso para trás.

- Invisíveis? - Andrômeda estranhou e de repente algo fez sentido, porque ela sorriu de volta para o menino. - Os móveis não estão invisíveis, Harry... é apenas poeira mesmo...

Diante da cara abismada de Harry, ela balançou a varinha repetidas vezes, como se tivesse um espanador na mão. Assombrado, Harry foi vendo o lugar ganhar uma cor escura de madeira. Os contornos lhe davam a impressão de que ali havia uma gaveta.

- Sabe, Harry, existem dois tipos de poeira... A comum, que sua tia devia se empenhar em tirar todos os dias, afinal trouxas costumam realmente se importar com poeira, e a poeira "sumideira". Este é tipo de poeira que se acumula em locais esquecidos, tratando de apagar cada vestígio do que já passou por ali um dia... Se espalha de tal forma, que se ninguém voltar ao lugar, ele desaparecerá para sempre! Mas normalmente leva uns cinqüenta anos para isso acontecer. Eu estou acostumada a "ver" esse tipo de poeira. O quarto de Ninfadora vive coberto com ela, pois ela passa tempos sem entrar lá... Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto do sofá da sala!

- Ah, certo... lógico.... ok. - e passou a mão rapidamente sobre o vazio tentando encontrar alguma coisa, sem sucesso.

- Se quer ajudar, vá até a cozinha e traga panos úmidos.

Enquanto ia até a cozinha, escolhendo com cuidado o lugar onde ia pisar, Harry ouviu um assobio alto. Uma única distração e tropeçou num dos objetos empoeirados.

- Iauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! - ele segurou o joelho ralado de leve, porém dolorido.

- Harry, eu te assustei? - Andrômeda correu até ele, sem sequer esbarrar em nada. O garoto achou aquilo um verdadeiro milagre.

Fora da cozinha, os dois ouviram um barulho de porta batendo:

- Chamou, mãe? Yaaaac!! Que apartamento mais imundo!!!

- Ela também vê! - Andie piscou para Harry e, num tom de voz mais alto, para a filha pudesse ouvi-la: - Lembra seu quarto, não acha?

- Me chamou só para mostrar como o apartamento de Sirius se parece com meu quarto, mãe? - Tonks parou na porta da cozinha, mascando chicletes como sempre.

- Preciso de ajuda!!! Como você mesma disse, a casa está imunda! Os esfregadores estão naquele armário.

Ninfadora deu um suspiro e murmurou algo do tipo "tenho 22 anos, sou uma auror mas tenho que me sujeitar a trabalhar de faxineira!!! Que abuso!!". Enquanto isso, Andrômeda balançava a varinha sobre o joelho de Harry que subitamente estava coberto com gaze e esparadrapo.

- Pode tirar em uma hora. Curativos da Sindolor são ainda mais rápidos que as poções de Madame Pomfrey - ela disse, levantando-se.

Harry ainda ficou alguns minutos sentado, sem saber o que fazer, apenas olhando as duas mulheres limpar a casa. Era impressionante como a cada nova esfregada num canto aparentemente vazio, algo novo parecia, e aos poucos ele testemunhava.

- Quer fazer o favor de ajudar, Sr. Potter? - Ninfadora chamou-o. - Quis deixar o Largo Grimmauld, não foi? Pois agora pague o preço! - e jogou um esfregão na direção do menino com um feitiço de expulsão.

O bruxinho levantou-se e passou a cutucar o nada com o esfregão até encontrar algo aparentemente sólido. Ao ver os primeiros contornos de um sofá, ele sorriu. Estava acostumado a fazer serviço de casa, afinal, sua tia Petúnia nunca o poupara, mas agora tudo tinha um novo gosto. Ali estava escondido todo o passado de Sirius e, com certeza, uma parte do passado de seus pais também!

Pafff!

- Ninfadora! - Andrômeda esbravejou com a filha.

- Foi mal - a auror, coçou a nuca e mordeu os lábios, olhando de soslaio para Harry, como que pedindo ajuda.

A bruxa mais velha andou até o retrato de tamanho médio que a filha derrubara. Consertou-o num toque de mágica e recolocou a moldura onde estava, advertindo a auror para que tomasse cuidado. Mas Ninfadora não ouviu uma palavra:

- Mas... mas esse é o papai! - ela pegou o retrato nas mãos para ver de perto.

A essa altura Harry já estava do lado de Ninfadora, curioso para saber como era o Sr. Tonks. Então veio a surpresa:

- Esse não é seu pai, Tonks! Esse é Sirius, tenho certeza! Eu o vi numa memória de Snape no começo do ano. É Sirius.

- Mas não é mesmo! Eu reconheceria meu pai mesmo que estivesse fantasiado de porquinho cor-de-rosa num livro infantil trouxa!- a auror assegurou e então os dois ouviram os primeiras risadas de Andrômeda. -

- Ninfadora está certa, Harry. Esse é meu marido. No dia de nosso noivado. A idéia foi de seu padrinho, mas nessa hora ele provavelmente devia estar apostando corrida de vassouras na casa de seu pai.

- Eles eram tão parecidos assim? - Harry ainda estava confuso.

As duas bruxas riram. Um nova história estava porvir.

Não sei se você gosta de astronomia, mas posso dizer que esse é um tipo de conhecimento que parece impregnado na família Black. Não sei quando nasceu o costume de batizar todos os herdeiros com nomes de estrelas, galáxias e constelações, mas sei que essa tradição vem de longa data.

Bellatrix vem da constelação de "rion; meu nome é o mesmo de uma constelação e da galáxia perdida dentro dela; Narcisa... Bem, já contei a história de Narcisa. Minha mãe não era uma Black e, sim, uma Avery, com os cabelos longos e os olhos azuis típicos daquela família, mas por uma coincidência do destino, também tinha nome de estrela: Diadem. Meu pai se chamava Circinus e meus tios eram Mirach, Elladora e Alphard. Sirius e Regulus não escaparam dessa mesma sina, ainda assim acho que era uma das poucas coisas admiráveis em minha família. Ter o nome de uma estrela parecia nos dar a certeza de que seríamos eternos como elas.

- As estrelas um dia se apagam, Andie! - Sirius me alertou certo dia das férias, enquanto eu comentava meus pensamentos com ele.

- Será que você nunca vai deixar de ser pessimista? - eu ralhei, sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- Ah sim, só preciso voltar para Hogwarts! Dentro dessa casa é impossível ter pensamentos felizes - ele sorriu tristemente, pensando que as férias tinham apenas começado. - Falando em Hogwarts, alguém finalmente se livrará de Bellatrix!! - ele mudou de assunto, agora sim com um tom mais animado.

Eu olhei para trás para ter certeza de que estávamos a sós:

- Não estou nem acreditando que ela se formou e vai se mudar para Oxford... Pena que o Ted também se formou! - eu me deitei na grama, invadida pela melancolia.

Sirius ficou quieto e sentou-se ao meu lado. Não tínhamos mais nada para dizer, por isso ficamos contemplando o céu, numa daquelas raras noites em que não há neblina.

Sei que Dumbledore não deixava que você saísse de dentro da mansão, mas tínhamos um jardim absolutamente maravilhoso. São as pequenas preciosidades que a magia proporciona: ter um bosque repleto de flores e arbustos variados ao lado de uma movimentada rua trouxa sem que ninguém lá fora pudesse sentir o aroma ou ver o colorido que enfeitava aquela casa. Tio Mirach, o pai de Sirius, conhecia feitiços invejáveis para esconder lugares dos trouxas. Acho que era reflexo da xenofobia: quanto mais longe os mantivesse, mais digna seria sua casa.

Era num clarão desse bosque que eu e Sirius costumávamos conversar desde que nos tornamos amigos. E isso só aconteceu depois de eu ir a Hogwarts. A curiosidade de meu primo sobre a escola era tanta que ele aproveitava todos os feriados para infernizar a mim e a Bellatrix com perguntas. Minha irmã, em sua rabugência interminável, nunca respondeu uma pergunta. Eu, entretanto, passava as noites naquele mesmo clarão contando a Sirius sobre todas as crianças bruxas que moravam na escola e todas as maravilhas que Hogwarts guardava.

Devia ser cerca de nove horas da noite quando resolvemos voltar para nossos aposentos. Ou melhor, quando EU decidi me recolher, porque Sirius continuou ali dizendo que ainda não tinha acabado de contar as estrelas. Eu sabia que ele só estava esperando eu sair para desaparatar para a casa de Tiago Potter, como fazia todas as noites. Apesar de terem apenas 15 anos, ambos dominavam certos recursos mágicos de forma invejável e a aparatação era um deles.

Eu ia fazendo meu caminho quando reparei que as luzes da casa continuavam acesas. Talvez Bellatrix estivesse preenchendo os últimos formulários para ingressar na Academia de Artes Mágicas de Oxford e esquecera-se da hora, mas meu coração me dizia que era hora de começar a me afligir.

Entrei na cozinha com passos de gato. Ninguém poderia ter me ouvido, a não ser que estivessem me esperando. E estavam. Ao abrir a porta que dava para a sala de jantar, vi minha mãe e a prima Araminta sentadas carrancudas numa das extremidades da mesa comprida. Minhas irmãs exibiam um sorriso radiante, mas algo nos olhos verdes de Bellatrix me dizia que sua felicidade nada tinha a ver com o noivo, Rodolfo Lestrange, de pé logo atrás dela. Ao lado dele estava Lucio Malfoy, com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros de Narcisa. Tia Elladora também estava de pé, conversando com tia Denebolla, a mãe de Sirius. Exatamente. A do retrato.

Regulus, meu outro primo, dormia e babava sobre a mesa de jantar. Meu pai estava acompanhado de outros senhores, um calvo de bigode, um moreno atarracado e outro do porte de um lorde sueco, mais dois rapazotes que eu conhecia da escola. Rastaban Lestrange e Sean Avery eram alunos da Sonserina e tinham a idade de Sirius e Narcisa. Por fim, três mulheres antipáticas, que me miravam com desdém, e pude reconhecer uma delas com um prima de minha mãe.

- Onde você estava? - minha mãe se levantou do lugar onde estava, o rosto enfurecido.

- Lá fora? - respondi hesitante, percebendo que todos estavam arrumados como para uma festa.

- E o que a senhorita estava fazendo lá fora enquanto devia estar aqui dentro, sendo cortejada por seu noivo? - meu pai falou sem olhar para mim, a voz mais autoritária que de costume.

Tirei coragem não sei de onde e perguntei:

- Noivo? De que noivo vocês estão falando?

A primeira idéia que me passou pela cabeça foi que Ted estava ali, mas rejeitei-a logo. Meus pais nunca permitiriam que um nascido trouxa pusesse os pés dentro daquela casa. Então reparei em Sean Avery, que parecia bastante irritado com a minha pergunta. Seria ele o "noivo" de que estavam falando?

- Como assim, que noivo? - se minha mãe não prezasse tanto a compostura e o ar nobre que os Black insistiam em manter, ela teria gritado comigo na frente de todos.

Bellatrix, entretanto, tomou as rédeas da situação, pensando que uma briga comigo poderia comprometer seu relacionamento com a família de seu futuro marido.

- Desculpem-me Sr. e Sra. Lestrange, mas desde que minha irmã foi mandada para Hogwarts ela tem surtos desse tipo. Sabem, a coitadinha foi selecionada pra ser uma Corvinal e sente-se tão envergonhada disso que às vezes tem amnésia temporária, não é mesmo, Andrômeda? - e lançou para mim um de seus olhares fulminantes.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? Ficaram loucos? - eu estava agindo irracionalmente. Nunca comprara briga com ninguém de minha família. Ao contrário, sempre acatava todas as decisões calada, para desespero de Sirius que não se conformava com a minha submissão a meus pais.

- Estamos falando do NOSSO jantar de noivado! - Bellatrix respondeu furiosa.

- Nosso você quer dizer seu e dela - eu respondi apontando para Narcisa, que estava boquiaberta com o escândalo que eu estava provocando. - EU NÃO TENHO NOIVO NENHUM!!! - disse em alto e bom som, acordando Regulus.

- Não tinha! Pois a partir de hoje TEM! - meu pai encerrou o assunto. - Andrômeda ficará muito satisfeita em fazer parte da família Avery, Edgar. Seu filho pode considerar-se compromissado.

- Não pode, não! Eu já tenho um namorado! - retruquei sem pensar.

Todos os rostos estavam tensos naquela casa e todos os olhares eram direcionados a mim. Sem saber o que fazer, saí correndo da sala de jantar e subi as escadas trancando-me num dos banheiros, chorando de soluçar. Se ao menos Sirius estivesse ali...

- Até hoje eu não sei como ninguém arrombou aquela porta e lhe trouxe para baixo à força, mãe! - Ninfadora opinou, quando a mãe deu um intervalo.

- O estrago já tinha sido feito, filha! Os Avery não iriam querer seu único filho casado com uma garota rebelde como eu... Rebelde... Hahaha, quem diria que um dia pensariam que eu era rebelde?!?

- Eu não entendi uma coisa. - Harry objetou. - Você não sabia que estavam fazendo um jantar na sua casa?

- Harry, eu sempre fui a garota invisível e nunca precisei de uma capa da invisibilidade para isso. Narcisa e Bellatrix falavam nesse jantar dia e noite, mas até aí, eu não via nada de diferente. Era comum eu me ausentar das festas de família, passar noites de Natal no meio da neve e coisas do tipo. Se eu passasse uma semana no jardim, posso apostar que ninguém sentiria a minha falta. Achei que estaria fazendo um favor a elas me ausentando, pois certamente, se eu estivesse no jantar e algo desse errado, Bellatrix diria que era minha culpa. Tinha até me esquecido de que haviam marcado para aquela noite. Além disso, ninguém me avisou que eu também teria um noivo.

- E eles deixaram assim, barato? - Harry quis saber.

- Ah, Harry, Bellatrix nunca deixa nada barato...

- Alohomorra!

Respirei fundo o máximo que pude ao ouvir as palavras mágicas destrancado a porta do banheiro umas três horas depois. Teria que preparar minhas desculpas em segundos, pois até então eu só havia conseguido chorar. Mas não eram meus pais, como eu pensava:

- Andrômeda?! - Sirius arregalou os olhos e rapidamente levou a mão aos olhos. - Eu não vi nada! Juro!

Ele tinha colocado a mão na frente do rosto mas o dedos estavam abertos o suficiente para que pudesse ver o que bem quisesse. Eu teria rido - ou ficado furiosa - se aquilo tivesse acontecido num outro dia. Sirius tinha o péssimo costume de nunca perguntar se havia alguém no banheiro do andar de cima antes de usá-lo. Realmente era raro que alguém o usasse, mas se uma porta está trancada... Ok, Ninfadora, eu sei que você já está cansada de ouvir sempre a mesma história, mas nunca é tarde para aprender a ter bons modos. Não que Harry não os tenha, mas... Ok, vamos voltar à história.

- Você estava chorando? - ele perguntou ao reparar no meu nariz inchado e meus olhos vermelhos.

Sirius olhou rapidamente para trás e então se trancou no banheiro comigo. Eu podia estar triste, mas ainda não tinha perdido meu juízo! Ficar trancada com um garoto no banheiro? Não me importava que fosse meu primo!!! Aliás, acho que isso era o que mais importava pois a fama de Sirius com relação a garotas não era das melhores... Quero dizer, ele vivia rodeado por essas garotinhas... mas uma garota de respeito... Ninfadora, não me diga que você fazia esse tipo de coisa na escola!!

COMO QUALQUER GAROTA QUE SE DÊ VALOR eu apontei minha varinha para a porta e a destranquei no mesmo instante, me levantando e procurando sair dali. Mas Sirius não deixou. Ele tinha o semblante sério e preocupado, e me segurou com força pelo braço:

- Você está me machucando! - reclamei e ele me soltou.

- Acho que mereço ao menos a consideração de saber o que está acontecendo. - ele retrucou ressentido.

- Nada! Não aconteceu nada! - eu menti, sem saber porquê. Menos de dois minutos antes, tudo o que eu mais queria era meu primo ao lado para poder desabafar.

Ele percebeu. Olhou para mim uma última vez e saiu andando de cabeça baixa para o quarto que dividia com o irmão.

- Sirius! - eu chamei, sentindo arrependimento. Mas já era tarde. Ele sequer olhou para trás.

Olhei para o outro lado do corredor. Não podia passar a noite toda ali... talvez se fosse para os jardins... Mas por que eu tentava me enganar? Eu não iria escapar da fúria de meus pais e de minhas irmãs. Poderia adiá-la, mas escapar?

Assim, segui meu caminho pelo corredor mal iluminado. Kreacher costumava apagar as velas assim que Narcisa e Bellatrix entrassem no quarto, sem nunca se importar se eu já havia me deitado.

Parei um segundo diante da porta do meu quarto, hesitando em entrar. Ainda havia tempo para fugir. Mas tudo parecia calmo. As luzes estavam apagadas e minhas irmãs já estavam dormindo. Pé ante pé fui até minha cama e deitei-me sem me dar o trabalho de trocar de roupa. Quanto menos ruído fizesse, melhor.

Arrumei o travesseiro de forma confortável, embora com a nítida impressão de que não conseguiria dormir. Recostei a cabeça e puxei as cobertas sobre o corpo. Só então senti o perfume.

Percebi na mesma hora o que Bellatrix havia feito e isso só me desesperou mais. O delicado perfume de jasmins era pó de asas de fadas. Você sabe para que servem, não? Não?!? O que eles ensinam em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas hoje em dia? Bem, o pó extraído das asas das fadas solidifica sonhos e pensamentos... Vou tentar explicar melhor. É como se tudo que você pensasse aparecesse numa nuvenzinha sobre sua cabeça, como num filme mudo. Ah, sim, eu sei o que são filmes... Ted me levou para ver alguns logo depois de nos casarmos. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que a mais remota lembrança de meu namorado denunciaria seu rosto.

Eu não podia pensar. Não podia! Mas como é alguém esvazia seus pensamentos? Escolhi não esvaziá-los, mas pensar em outra coisa... Em outra pessoa: Sirius. Passei a noite pensando em Sirius, em como eu o tinha magoado não contando o que havia conhecido. Nisso e em nossas conversas sobre as estrelas no jardim. Nisso e nas piadas que ele e Tiago contavam sobre sonserinos. Alternava lembranças boas e más, mas procurava pensar apenas em meu primo.

Vez ou outra eu percebia minha irmã mais velha se remexendo sob as próprias cobertas. Deveria estar louca de raiva por eu ter percebido seu plano. A única coisa que me intrigava era o fato de ela simplesmente não vir me sacudir e me obrigar a dizer quem era o rapaz que me dera coragem suficiente para enfrentar toda a minha família.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, Bella finalmente sentou-se na cama, olhando fixamente para mim sem quaisquer notas de embaraço. O efeito do pó de fadas já havia passado, de modo que fingi estar dormindo, mas minha irmã não era facilmente enganada. Eu sentia o calor furioso dos olhos de Bellatrix e poderia jurar que em mais alguns minutos ela usaria a varinha. Mas não usou:

- Como você é idiota, Andrômeda! - ela finalmente falou sem elevar muito o tom de voz, que parecia ligeiramente aborrecido.

Narcisa balbuciou qualquer coisa, provavelmente falando em seu sonho. Eu continuei fingindo que dormia. De olhos fechados, pude apenas sentir minha irmã sentar-se a meu lado na cama e começar a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Eu achava que você era uma mulher forte... Com inclinações um tanto equivocadas, é verdade, mas uma bruxa de grande capacidade... E bruxas assim não podem ser subjugadas por homens, querida!

Ela sabia que eu estava acordada?

- Tanto trabalho para arranjar um homem estúpido o suficiente para que você pudesse controlá-lo e você tinha que estragar tudo com uma paixão idiota? - Bella esbanjava inconformismo na voz, mas continuava falando baixo.

Senti meus lábios tremerem... Eu tinha denunciado Ted? De súbito, Bella parou de mexer em meus cabelos e a frase que veio a seguir me deixou chocada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Aliviada porque tive certeza de que ela achava que eu estava dormindo e chocada porque...

- Mais uma coisa que temos em comum, Andie. Mas pelo visto você tem se saído melhor do que eu quando o assunto é Sirius Black. - e senti uma ponta de amargura da voz dela.

Minha irmã interpretara meus pensamentos de uma forma que eu nunca viria a imaginar. Bellatrix pensava que o namorado a que me referi no jantar era meu primo! Mas o pior não era isso... Ela voltou a acariciar meus cabelos, falando numa voz sussurrada.

- Ele poderia ter sido meu... Mas perto de Sirius eu seria sempre uma sombra... Foi esse o destino que você escolheu, irmãzinha. Viver à sombra de um homem. Você nunca conseguirá manipulá-lo... EU não conseguiria... Ele pode negar quantas vezes quiser, mas é um Black. É um Black na alma.

O quarto ficou em silêncio alguns instantes e eu me apavorei com a possibilidade de Bella descobrir que eu estava acordada. Ela jamais falaria nada daquilo se pudesse imaginar que eu não estava no mais profundo sono. Ela deixou de brincar com meus cabelos e tomou minha mão direita, escorregando os dedos finos e gelados dela por entre os meus.

- Você escolheu sofrer, Andie. Espero que saiba disso. Porque Black é incontrolável. Ele vai te trair, não tenha dúvidas, de todas as formas possíveis. Mas eu posso lhe ajudar... Não deveria, é lógico. Você sempre despreza todos os meus esforços pelo seu bem-estar. Mas desta vez tenho certeza que você vai me agradecer. E vai me proporcionar a única chance de controlar Sirius.

No mesmo instante senti a prata gelada escorregando por um de meus dedos e ajustando-se perfeitamente a ele. Bellatrix tinha me dado um anel. Depois disso deixou minha cama e saiu do quarto, junto com o canto dos galos.

Narcisa não levantaria antes do meio-dia e o ponteiros do relógio ainda marcavam oito horas.

Fiquei na cama por meia hora ainda, encarando o anel prateado que continha uma mensagem indecifrável. Sempre fui péssima com línguas, mas ainda que forçasse a memória, não conseguia imaginar um único idioma do mundo mágico que usasse códigos lingüísticos como aquele....

Havia também a dúvida se eu conseguiria encarar Bella sem denunciar que ouvira todo o seu desabafo daquela noite. E meus pais... A coragem não vinha, mas o pensamento de que poderia fugir para os jardins antes de encontrá-los, me animou a descer.

Narcisa grunhiu qualquer coisa ao ouvir o ranger da porta abrindo, mas não dei importância. Corri descalça até a escada e revistei a sala por sobre o corrimão. Vazia.

- Buuu!

- Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Meu coração disparou com o susto e me virei apressadamente para encontrar Sirius rindo da minha cara.

- Muito engraçado! - fiz cara de brava e olhei para baixo novamente: Kreacher tinha aparecido para ver quem ousava atrapalhar o café-da-manhã de seus senhores. - Obrigado por piorar ainda mais as coisas!

- Ei, quem está bravo com você sou eu! - ele pareceu se lembrar de repente, e amarrou a cara também.

Desviei do olhar rancoroso de meu primo e essa fuga acabou me tornando ainda mais apreensiva. Num dos dedos da mão direita de Sirius estava um anel absolutamente idêntico ao que eu ganhara de Bellatrix naquela noite.

- O que... o que você está fazendo com ... isso? - e peguei a mão dele.

Sirius pareceu não se abalar:

- Não entendi a surpresa. Pelo visto Bellatrix também lhe deu um! - ele retrucou olhando para a minhas mãos. - É a tal lembrança do noivado dela com o Lestrange, não é? O diacho é que esse raio de anel entalou no meu dedo, não sai de jeito nenhum...

Sirius forçou o anel mais uma vez, mas ele não ultrapassou nem o primeiro nó do dedo anelar de meu primo. Fez cara de desgostoso e voltou a olhar pra mim, um pouco menos aborrecido ao ver que eu encarava meu próprio anel com ar interrogativo.

- Lembrança do noivado? Mas então porque...

Não tive tempo de falar mais nada. Bellatrix vinha subido a escada de cabeça erguida e triunfante, como sempre, aliás.

- Ora, ora, que linda cena! - ela disse ao chegar ao último degrau, olhando de mim para Sirius com um sorriso estonteante.

Os olhos esverdeados quase se escondiam sob as pálpebras, constantemente caídas, segundo Sirius, pela mania de minha irmã olhar todos "de cima", como se fosse superior a qualquer ser existente na face da Terra.

Sirius e eu franzimos nossas testas perante o comentário. Eu tinha uma ligeira idéia do que ela queria dizer com aquilo, só não conseguia entender a ligação de tudo com as palavras dela ao colocar o anel em meu dedo.

Bellatrix não se importou com nossos rostos. Subitamente pegou em minha mão e na de Sirius, e olhando-me intensamente, falou numa voz leve e bastante incomum para ela:

- Não sou uma irmã tão ruim quanto pensa, Andrômeda. Na verdade, sempre quis seu bem acima de tudo. E o seu também, Sirius - ela se virou para ele.

- Ah, corta essa, Bella - ele quebrou o contato rispidamente e vi o rosto de minha irmã demonstrar por um segundo sua insatisfação para depois render-se novamente a um sorriso meloso. - Os generais já tomaram o café pra eu poder descer?

- Você vai ter trabalho com essa escolha, Andromeda - Bella ignorou a pergunta de Sirius. - Mas ao menos escolheu um puro-sangue.

- Como é que é? - Sirius arregalou os olhos para mim imediatamente. - Puro-sangue?!? Do... do que é que vocês estão falando? Andie, não me diga...

Meus olhos também se alarmaram. Por um instante pensei que Sirius iria entregar meu namoro escondido com tanto esforço. Se Bella descobrisse que eu namorava um rapaz nascido trouxa era capaz de aconselhar meu pai e minha mãe a me prenderem naquela casa pelo resto de minha vida.

- Não, lógico que não... - eu respondi, olhando mais para minha irmã que para ele.

- Por Merlim, vocês já podem parar com esse fingimento! - Bella suspirou exasperada. - Conversei com mamãe e papai. Há tempos eu vinha desconfiando desse namoro e depois de ontem, tudo ficou evidente. Não espere uma recepção calorosa dos dois depois do que você aprontou ontem. Papai e mamãe ainda lhe darão um castigo. Não falei que não era uma irmã má, Andrômeda, querida?

- Meus tios aprovaram o namoro da Andie? Eu acho que não entendi direito essa parte... E o que foi afinal que você aprontou ontem? - ele se voltou para mim.

Eu sentia cada centímetro do meu corpo formigar. Sirius ia me denunciar sem querer e eu não tinha como evitar. Estava tão atônita que as palavras não saíam de minha boca. Eu precisava tirá-lo dali e explicar tudo.

- É simples, Sirius - Bella interpretou minha mudez como emoção. - A partir de hoje vocês dois não precisam mais namorar escondidos. Aliás, não entendo porque faziam isso. Deviam ter nos contado isso antes... Teria evitado todo aquele mal-estar na noite de ontem. Agora que já dei a notícia, preciso me arrumar para o almoço na casa de meus futuros sogros.

Sirius ficara tão mudo quanto eu e me olhava perplexo. Bella tinha ficado louca? Antes que ele se atrevesse a perguntar mais alguma coisa, fiz um gesto rápido para que se calasse e gritei para minha irmã:

- Bella, eu amanheci com isso no dedo hoje! - e levantei minha mão para que ela o visse: - Sirius acabou de me dizer que você deu um igualzinho a ele. Mas não conseguimos tirá-los do dedo.

- Ah, isso... - Bellatrix parou no meio do caminho, sem se virar. - Isso é um presente muito especial.

E continuou seu caminho para o quarto.

- Será que agora você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Sirius parecia furioso. - Primeiro te pego chorando no banheiro, depois Bellatrix me enfia um anel a força no dedo, e agora, se eu entendi bem, acabo de receber permissão para namorar você.

- Er... bem... - eu não sabia por onde começar.

- Isso até que não seria ruim, mas até onde eu me lembro você já tem um namorado, não tem? - ele reduziu o tom de voz nesse momento.

Eu sacudi a cabeça concordando. Então, peguei em sua mão comecei a descer as escadas. Sirius me acompanhou um tanto desconfiado. Entre o jardim e a porta de entrada, escolhi a porta.

- Você quer sair assim? - ele me olhou de alto a baixo, quando encostei na maçaneta. - Tsc, tsc. Corvinais costumam ser mais prudentes.

Sirius tirou a varinha do bolso e transformou a minha veste bruxa amarrotada em roupas trouxas. Ele já estava vestido dessa maneira, pois todas as manhãs de férias, Sirius fugia de casa e ia se esconder no movimentado mundo trouxa a frente de nossa casa no Largo Grimmauld.

Saímos. Eu continuei muda por umas três quadras e finalmente me senti segura:

- Bellatrix acha que somos namorados.

- Isso eu percebi, Andie. Eu só gostaria de saber como foi que ela chegou a essa brilhante dedução e desconfio que você sabe.

- Muito bem... Ela me interpretou mal, se é que você me entende?

- Não, definitivamente não entendo. Por que você não pára com tantos rodeios, Andie? - e me segurou pelo antebraço: - Sou eu, Sirius, seu primo e melhor amigo, lembra?

- Ontem, - eu fechei os olhos e comecei. - Ontem, quando voltei pra dentro, Sean Avery me esperava para celebrar nosso noivado!

- Quê? - ela me soltou de imediato, atordoado com a informação.

- Pela primeira vez na vida não consegui me conter e desafiei a família toda, dizendo que já tinha um namorado. Daí fugi para o banheiro, onde você me encontrou mais tarde...

- Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? Quero dizer, de onde Bella tirou essa idéia maluca...

Eu o cortei. Contaria tudo o mais rápido possível. Nem mesmo a multidão e a confusão da cidade trouxa me dava segurança de que ninguém estaria me ouvindo.

- Quando voltei ao meu quarto, percebi o aroma de pó de fadas em meu travesseiro...

- Bellatrix! - ele deduziu.

- Não podia pensar em Ted... Acabei pensando em você.

- Pensando o quê? - ele subitamente perdeu o ar preocupado e passou a língua nos lábios.

- Nada do que você está pensando, né, Sirius! - eu ralhei com ele. - Estava pensando na nossa briga, quando eu não quis lhe contar sobre o jantar de noivado...

- Uma coisa tão boba! Não sei porque quis fazer segredinhos... - ele fez muxoxo.

- Você me deixou nervosa ao trancar a porta do banheiro.

- Se você ficou nervosa foi porque maliciou o meu ato e se maliciou o meu ato foi porque...

- Eu AMO o Ted. Não se atreva a duvidar disso, Sirius! - eu quase enterrei meu dedo indicador num dos olhos dele.

- Deve amar mesmo, enfrentou a família inteira por causa dele. Sabe, acho que comecei a gostar desse sujeito...

- Bah, você só implica com ele por causa das detenções que ele deu a você e Tiago. Ele estava agindo como um monitor que sabe o seu dever.

- O Ted era um estraga-prazeres, isso sim, mas como ele fez você reagir, vou começar a vê-lo com outros olhos de agora em diante. Mas deixa eu ver se entendi direito. Você estava tendo pensamentos obscenos - auuu! Seus tapas doem, Andie - estava pensando em mim e a Bella pensou que eu fosse o seu namorado.

- Mas o mais estranho é isso - e mostrei o anel. - Ela colocou isso no meu dedo de manhã, achando que eu estava dormindo e disse... disse que assim eu poderia controlar você.

- Me controlar? - ele riu, incrédulo. - Coitada!

- Sirius, você e Bella nunca...

- Você quer saber se eu e Bella alguma vez... - ele me pareceu um pouco constrangido, mas logo percebi que era mais uma piada. - Espere um pouco, deixe-me ver. Impossível saber... Não consigo lembrar de todas as garotas que já passaram pela minha mão...

- SIRIUS!!!! - e lhe dei outro tapa.

Ele retrucou rindo:

- Andie, de onde você tirou um absurdo desses? É lógico que eu nunca tive nada com a Bellatrix.

- Você costumava achar ela "mais linda que uma borboleta" quando era criança - retruquei usando suas próprias palavras.

- Eu devia ter uns cinco anos... e naquela época eu achava até mesmo que existiam bruxos sangue-ruins e que trouxas eram contagiosos... Acho que minha concepção de mundo mudou um pouquinho desde então.

Eu sorri. Sirius se transformara completamente desde que pisara pela primeira vez em Hogwarts.

- Bom, ela disse que era um presente especial - Sirius contemplou seu anel e tentou tirá-lo outra vez. - Realmente impossível de tirar. Conhecendo Bellatrix, tenho certeza de que ela o enfeitiçou, só nos resta descobrir com quê.

- Espere um pouco, Sra... Andromeda - Harry lembrou que a prima de Sirius pedira para que fosse menos formal. - Você... Você não está querendo dizer que Bellatrix e Sirius...

- Não... - Andrômeda desviou o olhar. - Nunca da parte de seu padrinho... Mas eles sempre tiveram uma relação conturbada. Em especial depois que passaram a atuar em lados opostos. Sirius arruinou os planos de Bella muitas vezes... E ela os dele outras tantas.

- Ela finalmente conseguiu se vingar, então? - Harry encarou Andrômeda, que novamente evitou o rosto do garoto.

- Mas, mãe, eu realmente não consigo imaginar Bellatrix gostando de alguém além dela mesma.

- Você se esqueceu de Voldemort... - Harry completou ríspido, a imagem repugnante da bruxa se humilhando perante Voldemort no último encontro dos três lhe veio a mente.

- Bella? Gostar de Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Eu duvido. - Andrômeda rejeitou a sugestão. - De início eu penso que ela o via como a escada para a glória, para o poder; depois, como sua única salvação. Quando você derrotou Voldemort, Harry, minha irmã era procurada em cada esquina do mundo mágico e do trouxa. Ela queria salvar a própria pele.

Harry discordava. Andrômeda podia ser a irmã de Bellatrix mas nunca a tinha visto após Azkaban. Ela não tinha visto o rosto macilento, os olhos fantasmagóricos, a voz cheia de ódio. Não havia diferenças entre a seguidora e seu ídolo. Mas pensar que algum dia Sirius pudesse ter tido algo com aquela que seria sua assassina parecia incabível para Harry. Assim, resolveu retomar o verdadeiro objetivo da história:

- Eu ainda não consegui entender o que tudo isso tem a ver com o retrato de Sirius - Harry franziu a testa.

- O retrato de meu pai, você quer dizer... - Ninfadora o corrigiu de imediato.

- Muito bem... - Andrômeda se reacomodou no chão gelado e voltou à narrativa.

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando - Narcisa jogou-se na cama, espalhando as madeixas douradas sobre a colcha bordada. - Sirius, Andrômeda? Tantos rapazes interessantes na escola e você está namorando Sirius? Você tem idéia de quantos pares de chifres ele colocou em você só este ano?

Em frente à penteadeira, Bellatrix revirou os olhos e comentou em tom de desprezo:

- Não deve ser muito mais do que os que Malfoy colocou em você...

- Lucio nunca...

- Não seja ingênua, Narcisa. - Bellatrix encerrou a discussão lançando um olhar amedrontador para minha irmã mais nova pelo espelho.

Eu a observava cada vez mais intrigada. Bella parecia realmente satisfeita com minha "escolha" e vinha me defendendo como nunca fizera com nada nem ninguém em toda a sua vida.

Creio que, acima de tudo, todos estavam aliviados. O futuro de Sirius sempre causou preocupações e cabelos brancos nos mais velhos. As mulheres escolhidas por Sirius e Regulus seriam as responsáveis pela continuação de nossa família, afinal apenas os garotos poderiam dar o sobrenome Black a seus filhos. A simples possibilidade de que Sirius escolhesse uma nascida trouxa e enxovalhasse o nome da família era absolutamente impensável. Melhor eu que outra qualquer: matariam dois morcegos numa varinhada só.

A história deduzida por Bellatrix tinha se espalhado rápido na família e eu não me admirei quando fui informada por tia Elladora de que um novo jantar de noivado estava marcado para brindar meu futuro. Eu e Sirius decidimos levar a farsa adiante. Só um detalhe me preocupava. Nas cerimônias de noivado de minha família era comum selar o compromisso dos noivos com uma poção muito especial: Amoris Vitalis.

Nenhuma de minhas irmãs comentara nada a respeito dessa tradição. Sequer falavam do jantar de noivado o que era realmente estranho, pois Narcisa não calara a boca até aquela maldita noite chegar. Repentinamente, minhas duas irmãs pareciam ter deixado de achar o casamento algo assim tão interessante.

- Bella... - eu sussurrei, ainda incerta se devia fazer a pergunta. - Como... Como foi o jantar de vocês?

A boa vontade dela desapareceu de repente. Narcisa levantou a cabeça me olhando atônita. Bella colocou a escova sobre a penteadeira e começou a me analisar pela imagem refletida no espelho. Eu podia ver os olhos verdes faiscando e naquele segundo me arrependi de haver perguntado. Meu rosto denunciava minha apreensão e, após um sorriso de satisfação por reconhecer meu medo, minha irmã mais velha se virou e me olhou nos olhos.

- Caso você não se lembre, passamos a maior parte da noite esperando você, Andie querida.

Senti meu rosto queimar. Ela jamais perdoaria uma falha como aquela. Eu arruinara a festa de noivado de minhas irmãs. E agora teria uma só para mim. O comentário de Bellatrix fora apenas um aviso de que ela não se esquecera. Eu ainda teria que pagar.

- Você é mesmo uma idiota, Andie. Trocar o Avery pelo Sirius... Muito idiota! E o panaca ainda é mais novo que você...

Estas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi Narcisa dizer após resolver me retirar do quarto. Bella voltara a pentear os cabelos negros vagarosamente. Não sentiriam minha falta.

Irritada e apreensiva com a falta de informações, eu desci as escadas rumo ao nosso quintal. No andar térreo da casa estavam apenas os elfos domésticos fazendo o serviço de casa. Minha mãe e minhas tias estavam no chá da Associação Feminina da Alta Sociedade Mágica, como acontecia todas as sexta-feiras por volta de cinco horas da tarde. Meu pai e meu tio Mirach provavelmente fechando algum negócio lucrativo que tornaria minha família ainda mais rica. Tio Alphard estava viajando há quase um mês e eu torcia para que ele voltasse antes da famigerada festa; ele certamente nos ajudaria a contornar aquela situação.

Na verdade, ele ME ajudaria, porque Sirius não estava nem um pouco preocupado.

- Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, Andie. Seria tão ruim assim casar comigo?

- Essa conversa de novo não, Sirius...

Aquele se tornara um assunto habitual em nossas conversas noturnas. Eu sempre tentava explicar a Sirius que por mais eu o amasse, não o amava como a Ted. Era um amor de primos.

A verdade é que por mais que dissesse que gostava de mim, o que Sirius sentia era em parte orgulho ferido, em parte um medo absurdo de terminar sozinho. Nós sempre fomos o apoio um do outro e no dia em que eu me casasse com Ted, ele estaria sozinho. Era assim que ele pensava.

Eu nunca havia dito isso, filha? Talvez porque só tenha começado a pensar nisso há pouco tempo. Eu disse há pouco que Sirius nunca tinha se interessado por Bella, não é mesmo? Me enganei. Quando éramos pequenos, bem antes de Hogwarts, ele era absolutamente vidrado em minha irmã. Sirius seguia Bella pelos lugares, como um verdadeiro cachorrinho; fazia-lhe as vontades e aprontava comigo, Narcisa e Regulus apenas para provocar gargalhadas em Bella.

Com o tempo Bella foi perdendo o interesse nele e, ao entrar em Hogwarts, passou a tratar todos nós como seres insignificantes. Ela foi a primeira garota a rejeitá-lo. Eu fui a segunda. E com exceção de apenas mais uma outra garota, fomos as únicas.

Desde que Tiago cismara com Lílian Evans, Sirius parecia obcecado a encontrar a garota perfeita para si e, logicamente, esta era uma tarefa impossível. Todas pareciam bobas, ou chatas, ou burras, ou metidas... Então, numa de nossas de nossas férias, creio que quando estávamos prestes a entrar no 5º e 6º ano respectivamente, ele esbarrou nesse assunto pela primeira vez.

- Você gosta de alguém, Andie? - pela primeira vez na vida o tom de voz de meu primo parecia inseguro.

- Por que é que você está me perguntando isso? - eu desviei os olhos do livro que lia para passar o tempo.

- Gosta ou não gosta? - ele insistiu.

- Não... - eu respondi meio incerta. Paquerava alguns bruxos do sétimo ano por diversão, mas ainda não tinha me interessado por ninguém de verdade. Voltei a ler o livro.

- Você acha que seria muito difícil gostar de mim? - ele abaixou o livro e me olhou nos olhos.

- Acho que não. Tantas garotas gostam, não é?

- Você não entendeu... - ele franziu a testa. - VOCÊ gostaria de mim? Seria minha namorada?

- Que brincadeira boba é essa, Sirius? Você não tem nenhuma caixinha de recordações por aqui, tem? - eu comecei a revistar a biblioteca de nossa casa, certa de que aquela era mais uma das armações de meu primo.

- Lógico que não, Andie? Eu estou falando sério - ele retrucou levemente chateado. - É que eu estava pensando... Você é uma garota legal. Uma das poucas que existem, aliás. Não é fresca como Narcisa, nem grudenta como Alice, é bonita como Bellatrix...

- Bonita como Bellatrix? - eu estranhei, pois fora justamente para afrontar Bellatrix que Sirius fizera sua primeira má amizade com um "amante de trouxas". Sim, Harry, Sirius se tornou amigo de seu pai por causa dela. Mas essa é outra história.

- Ela é bonita, ué - ele deu de ombros. - Absolutamente intragável, mas bonita. Eu não sou cego. Voltando ao assunto anterior, você não é como as outras garotas de Hogwarts. Você seria uma namorada legal.

Eu comecei a rir.

- Não ria. - ele esbravejou. - Estou falando sério.

- Sirius, você não namora alguém só porque acha a pessoa legal. Você precisa gostar da pessoa.

- Mas eu gosto de você... Ao menos eu acho. - ele pareceu confuso.

- Tome! - eu enfiei um livro na cara dele.

- O que é isso?

- Um romance! Quem sabe aí você não descobre o que está faltando entre nós dois.

Ele olhou sem vontade para o livro e colocou-o de lado. Ficou quieto alguns minutos, matutando a melhor forma de retomar o assunto.

- Só me responda o seguinte, então: eu sou o tipo de cara que você namoraria?

- Depende. - eu baixei o livro muito pouco, de forma que ele só podia ver meus olhos.

- Depende? - aquela não era a resposta que ele queria ouvir.

- Hum... deixe-me ver. - eu finalmente desisti do livro. - Você é bonitnho...

- Bonitinho é feio arrumado. E arrumado é algo que eu não sou...

- Tá bom, Sirius. Você é lindo, um deus grego e definitivamente eu não consigo achar nada em você que possa me causar repugnância. - falei em tom de deboche, mas a verdade é que Srius realmente era muito atrante.

Ele riu.

- E...

- E você é legal. É o primo mais legal que eu podia querer. É inteligente... Devia ter caído na Corvinal, como eu.

Ele fez uma careta. Adorava ser um grifinório.

- Mas...

- Mas?

- Mas você é muito estourado. Perde a calma muito fácil - eu repreendi. - É teimoso e chato quando quer saber alguma coisa... Como agora! E você passa muito tempo cumprindo detenção. Que tipo de vida útil teria um namoro em que uma das partes passa finais de semana limpando a biblioteca e proibido de por os pés em Hogsmead.

- Isso não seria exatamente um problema - ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Agora, com toda a confusão envolvendo nossos nomes ele passara a cogitar essa idéia seriamente. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes Sirius me perguntou se eu realmente gostava do Ted nas três semanas que antecederam nosso noivado.

E era na imprevisibilidade das atitudes de Sirius que eu pensava naquela tarde, enquanto via o sol começar a sumir no horizonte. Estava tão longe que não percebi alguém se sentar a meu lado.

- Fazendo todo mundo de bobo... Quem diria, Andie?

Senti meu coração acelerar com o susto.

- Regulus! Que droga! Por que é que você tem que fazer isso sempre?

- Susto? Onde é que seus pensamentos estavam que não me viram chegar? Pensando no sangue-ruim do Tonks, priminha?

- E o que você tem a ver com o que Andrômeda pensa?

Vi a respiração de Regulus congelar no minuto em que ouviu a voz de Sirius. Nós dois levantamos depressa. Com a voz ainda hesitante, Regulus tentou se desculpar.

- Só estava tentando avisá-la...

- Você não tem que avisá-la de nada, seu idiota. Tem é que ficar de boca fechada. Se alguém ficar sabendo qualquer coisa eu não terei dúvidas de quem foi o dedo-duro. E você não quer comprar briga comigo, quer?

Um fiapo de coragem pareceu se apoderar de Regulus.

- Vocês dois se acham espertos, não é mesmo? Pois saiba que vão ter que tomar a poção. Bella e Narcisa tomaram. - e voltando para mim: - Pensa que ele está do seu lado? Você vai ter que largar do sangue-ruim pra ficar com ele...

- Ora, cale a boca...

Sirius agarrara o irmão pela gola e estava prestes a dar-lhe um soco no olho. Fui eu quem impediu.

- Jura, Reggie? Elas tiveram que tomar Amoris Vitalis? - perguntei me colocando entre ele e Sirius.

- Todos os quatro. Bellatrix não parecia nada satisfeita. Na minha opinião ela se acha muita areia pro caminhãozinho do Lestrange.

- Grande novidade! Ela se acha boa demais pra qualquer um - Sirius soltou o irmão, parecendo um pouco abalado com a notícia. Com certeza não mais do que eu.

Amoris Vitalis era a poção do casamento eterno. Quem tomasse uma dose, no dia de seu noivado, estava fadado a viver o resto da vida ao lado da pessoa com a qual dividira o copo. Se eu e Sirius dividíssemos aquele copo, seríamos obrigados a ficar juntos. Por quê? A Amoris Vitalis era uma espécie de poção da fidelidade. Entre outras coisas, quem repartia o copo sentiria dores terríveis toda vez que o parceiro tivesse qualquer contato mais íntimo com uma outra pessoa. Ignorar as dores do outro, provocaria a morte de ambos; a do traído pela multiplicação das dores, e a do traidor logo em seguida, pois uma vez morta primeira pessoa, o efeito passa a agir sobre aquele que o origina.

Ignorando a rivalidade entre meus primos eu comecei a chorar compulsivamente sem encontrar uma solução. Não vi Regulus saindo dali, mas logo senti Sirius me envolver num abraço morno.

- Nós não vamos tomar a poção, Andie. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, ok?

- Vai mesmo, Sirius? - eu retruquei ressentida. - Não é justamente isso o que você quer? VOCÊ já sabia da poção, não é? Essa insistência toda em saber se eu gosto mesmo do Ted... Eu NUNCA vou aprender a gostar de você, está me entendendo? NUNCA!

- NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDA! - ele agarrou meu braço antes que eu fugisse. Sirius nunca tinha gritado comigo. Estava furioso. - Eu disse que vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Ele me soltou bruscamente e voltou para dentro da casa. Eu continuei chorando como uma idiota sem perceber o quanto tinha sido injusta. Sirius nunca tinha falhado comigo.

Ele não voltou a me procurar até a véspera do jantar de noivado. Passara duas semanas carrancudo, evitando fazer as refeições com a família. Durante as noites, não se refugiava no jardim como eu. Regulus aparecia ali vez por outra tentando descobrir apenas de olhar para mim como faríamos para escapar da enrascada em que nos metemos. Naquela noite, após ver Sirius sair para a rua trouxa, ele se arriscou a conversar comigo.

- Vocês já sabem o que vão fazer amanhã? - ele perguntou deitando-se a meu lado na grama.

- Pra que você quer saber? Pra ir correndo contar para meus pais? Ou foi Bellatrix quem andou lhe rondando?

- Eu já disse que não vou contar nada.

Era lógico que ele não contaria. Sirius daria cabo dele, sem mágica, no minuto em que ele terminasse de contar aquele segredo e Regulus era medroso demais para arriscar a própria vida.

- Na verdade eu estou com pena de você - ele continuou. - Se por um lado você se livra do sangue-ruim (eu senti meu sangue ferver), por outro Sirius acaba com você. Ele não vai se contentar com uma única garota... Ele vai enjoar de você, como enjoou das outras.

De repente meu primo parecia triste.

- O que houve, Regulus?

- Comigo, nada.

- Você está mentindo! Não me diga que...

A situação relampejou em minha cabeça. Regulus era apaixonado por uma garota da Corvinal. Margarida Oliver era uma bruxa puro-sangue do quarto ano bastante graciosa e chamava a atenção de garotos de todas as casas. Sirius não devia ser exceção e com certeza chegara até a menina antes do irmão.

- Ouvi mamãe me chamar. Boa sorte, Andie! Você vai precisar!

Tudo agora dependia de Sirius. Eu já estava quase arrependida de ter recusado a proposta de Ted. Meu desespero era tão grande que na última semana me arrisquei a mandar uma carta para meu namorado, contando sem muitos detalhes o que minha família decidira por mim. Nós nunca nos mandávamos cartas, com receio de que fossem interceptadas por alguém. O primeiro impulso de Ted foi aparecer na lareira de meu quarto.

- Ficou louco, Ted? Se Narcisa ou Bella estivessem aqui... - mas ele não queria me ouvir.

- Você vem comigo. AGORA! Tome. É pó de Flu. Ande logo! - estava decidido a me tirar dali naquele mesmo instante.

- Ted, eu sou menor de idade! Se eu fugir com você vão lhe prender - eu tentava por um pouco de razão na cabeça de meu futuro marido.

- Eu não me importo. Nós vamos pra bem longe. Outro país, outro continente, sei lá. O que você não pode é continuar aqui... - e ia me puxando pelo braço para dentro da lareira.

- Eu não vou Ted! Não posso. Sirius disse que vai pensar em alguma coisa...

- Sirius... - ele soltou meu pulso de imediato. - Você acha realmente que seu primo vai lhe tirar dessa, Andie? Ele pode ser muito bom pra fugir de detenções mas não acho... - Eu confio nele, Ted - tentei acreditar com todas as forças em minhas palavras.

Um pouco enciumado mas, principalmente, preocupado com a gravidade da situação, Ted mordeu o lábio inferior e desaparatou de minha casa sem me dar tchau.

Eu depositara todas as minhas esperanças em Sirius, mas ele parecia cada dia mais zangado comigo. Teria se esquecido de sua promessa?

Passei aquela noite acordada, o que fez com que Narcisa se horrorizasse com minhas olheiras na manhã seguinte. Para meu espanto minha irmã mais nova resolvera ser simpática e benevolente comigo em meu "grande dia".

- Coloque sobre os olhos. Vai relaxá-la - disse me entregando dois chumaços de algodão embebidos com poção revitalizante. - Venha, deite aqui.

Deitei na cama de Narcisa, a cabeça repousando numa almofada em seu colo. Enquanto ela deslizava os dedos entre meus cabelos, o líquido morno do algodão escorria pelo meu rosto camuflando minhas lágrimas.

- Acha que seremos felizes?

Eu estava ouvindo bem? Narcisa estava preocupada com o futuro? Sempre pensei que ela tivesse certeza de que Lucio Malfoy era o homem de sua vida, mas naquele momento ela não parecia tão decidida assim. Não respondi nada. Também acho que ela não ouviria minha resposta. Tinha muito a desabafar.

- Tenho tanto medo, Andrômeda. Lucio é fino, educado, vem de uma ótima família, mas... As vezes acho que ele não gosta o suficiente de mim. E se ele me trair...

- Ele não fará isso, Narcisa. - Bella entrou no quarto naquele segundo. - E se fizer, dê o troco. No minuto em que ele sentir o efeito do Amoris Vitalis, pensará duas vezes antes de lhe trair novamente.

Bellatrix nunca era solidária com nossas preocupações. Parecia sempre ter uma solução lógica para todas as situações. Bem, nem sempre lógicas, mas sempre soluções.

- Fácil para você dizer isso. - Narcisa reagiu com despeito. - Conseguiu enganar a todos...

- Enganar? - eu tirei o algodão dos olhos e mirei minha irmã mais velha com os olhos empastelados.

- Ora, vocês duas não acharam que eu ficaria presa o resto de minha vida a um idiota como Lestrange? Ele é apenas o primeiro degrau da escada... - ela disse isso olhando dentro dos meus olhos. - Ninguém vai roubar minha independência, Narcisa. O mesmo não podemos dizer de você.

Os olhos azuis de Narcisa se avermelharam. Ela segurava o choro claramente. Desde pequena o que sempre fizera fora obedecer ordens. Ordens de meus pais, de minha irmã, de meus tios. Em breve estaria obedecendo às ordens de seu marido. Mas isso não me importava naquele momento. Bella escapara. Ela não tomara a poção.

- Como você conseguiu? - eu estava praticamente suplicando pela resposta.

Bellatrix deu um sorriso calmo e me olhou quase com ternura naquele minuto.

- Eu poderia lhe ensinar, Andie. Podia lhe contar que fiz, mas isso seria pior pra você. Enquanto estiver protegida pela poção, Sirius não a trairá. Ele certamente tem escrúpulos demais para vê-la sofrer.

O desapontamento estava estampado em meu rosto. Deixei minha cabeça cair novamente sobre o colo de Narcisa. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, senão me entregar a meu destino.

- Nossa, mãe, você não estava sendo trágica demais, não? - Ninfadora interrompeu a narrativa a certo ponto.

- Ora, Ninfadora, achei que você fosse contra casamentos arranjados! E não se esqueça que...

- Já sei, já sei. Se isso tudo não tivesse acontecido eu nunca teria nascido. Ao menos não do jeito que eu sou hoje.

- Posso continuar? - a mãe fitou a filha com uma irritação fingida.

- Pode - Tonks sorriu.

Sirius havia sumido ainda de manhã, mas deixara com Regulus a missão de avisar que não tinha se esquecido do compromisso.

- Disse que estará aqui, pontualmente, 15 minutos antes do início da festa - ele informou durante o almoço servido no jardim.

Meus pais e meus tios se entreolharam desconfiados e tia Elladora se dispôs a procurar pelo sobrinho em sua bola de cristal. Tia Denebolla, totalmente incrédula nas artes da adivinhação, recusou a oferta com sua amabilidade fingida.

Quando finalmente pude me retirar da mesa, Regulus me chamou a um canto.

- Tenho um recado para você também.

Eu parei no mesmo minuto.

- Sirius?

Já do alto da escada, Narcisa me chamou:

- Vamos, Andie. Você precisa se arrumar.

- Já estou indo. - respondi e esperei que ela retomasse seu caminho para o quarto. Bella ainda estava na sala de jantar. - Lá fora! - e puxei Regulus comigo para a rua trouxa.

- Ficou louca! - meu primo retrucou ao ver cada transeunte reparar em nossas roupas.

- Anda! O que Sirius falou? - eu não estava ligando para o que os trouxas pensavam. Queria saber o que Sirius decidira.

- Bem, ele me man... pediu para lhe dizer que, se você realmente gostar do sangue-ruim...

- Pare de chamar o Ted de sangue-ruim, Regulus!

- Se você realmente tiver o péssimo gosto de gostar do sangue-ruim - ele insistiu -, apenas se você realmente...

- Eu AMO o TED!!!! - eu teria berrado se estivesse numa situação mais segura do que aquela.

- Você tem certeza absoluta disso? - meu primo caçula abriu um sorriso.

- É lógico que tenho!

Regulus começou a rir desenfreadamente enquanto eu ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

- Quer parar de rir? - eu estava realmente zangada.

- Eu não disse que ela não ia desconfiar de nada - e ele sorriu, sorriu de uma forma que apenas uma pessoa que eu conhecia sorria.

- Ted? - o rosto de meu primo começou a se transfigurar e seu corpo a crescer para dar lugar ao rapaz da Lufa-lufa que eu começara a namorar no ano anterior.

- Que demora, Andie! - e então vi Sirius e Tiago saírem de debaixo de uma capa da invibilisadade. Estavam bem ao lado de Ted. - Eu disse que pensaria em algo, não disse?

- Sirius?! Tiago?! Mas o que eu significa isso?

- Foi a ótima idéia do Sirius. Não sei como não pensamos nisso antes.

- Na verdade eu tinha pensado em poção polissuco - meu primo corrigiu. - Mas quando o namorado da sua prima é um metamorfomago, isso é desnecessário.

- Eu ainda não estou entendendo... - minha ficha demorou a cair. Estava tão atordoada de ver Ted na minha frente que as coisas simplesmente não faziam sentido.

- Ora, Andrômeda, se o Ted pôde enganar tão bem você e a família toda agindo como Regulus, pode fazer a mesma coisa no meu lugar.

Meus olhos brilharam e, ignorando meu namorado, agarrei Sirius distribuindo beijos e mais beijos em seu rosto. Tudo era tão simples, tão sim...

- Regulus! Que você fez com Regulus, Sirius? - ele olhou de esguelha para Tiago, que não segurou o riso.

- No armário. Fique tranqüila, ele não vai te dedar. Ainda estou pensando se deixo ele assistir ao NOSSO noivado... E mesmo que dedasse, bem, depois de tomar a poção não há nada que o clã dos Black possa fazer de concreto para separar vocês dois a não ser matá-los - disse como se isso fosse algo sem importância. - Agora eu e Tiago temos que ir. Soubemos que a Zonko's do Beco Diagonal recebeu alguns artigos novos.

Não tive tempo para me despedir de meu primo ou agradecê-lo novamente. O barulho dos dois amigos desaparatando provocou surpresa em alguns passantes que devem ter pensado que estavam vendo e ouvindo coisas. Eu e Ted nos escondemos próximos a uma árvore para conversar um pouco:

- Desde quando vocês estão tramando isso? - perguntei.

- Naquela mesma tarde em que apareci aqui, Sirius me procurou. Disse que tinha tido uma idéia, mas que antes precisava ter certeza de que você estava disposta a passar o resto da vida do meu lado. O nosso grande teste foi agora. Eu fingiria ser Regulus e ficaria te azucrinando pra saber se você tinha certeza da sua escolha. Não posso dizer que não me deu um friozinho na espinha, mas... bem... eu também confio em você. Sabia que não ia me decepcionar. - os olhos cor-de-mel me encarando com ternura.

Minha vontade era passar o resto da tarde a beijar meu namorado, mas tinha uma festa para me preparar.

Quando voltei para meu quarto, não conseguia esconder minha felicidade. Era tão contrastante com o meu humor de antes do almoço que despertou suspeitas:

- O que foi que Regulus lhe falou para te deixar assim tão contente? - Narcisa queria satisfazer sua curiosidade.

- Que eu sou a mulher da vida dele... - percebendo a besteira que havia dito. - De Sirius, quero dizer, não do Regulus.

- Sirius mandou dizer que você é a mulher da vida dele? - Narcisa estranhou.

Eu não estava me importando. Apenas peguei a minha veste de noivado e comecei a rodar com ela pelo quarto, provocando olhares assombrados em Narcisa.

Fora minha irmã mais nova quem escolhera meu vestido. Passei a semana tão apavorada que deixei que ela decidisse todos os detalhes por mim. Se tivesse sabido antes que aquele seria o meu noivado com Ted, teria me entregado aos preparativos com prazer. De qualquer forma, Narcisa sempre teve muito bom gosto.

A tarde correu rapidametne e no início da noite eu já estava dentro de uma veste realmente linda, azul marinho com pequenos apliques de estrelas que giravam a minha volta enquanto eu andava pelo salão de festas de minha casa. Usava o cabelo trançado com fitas da cor do vestido, que quase desapareciam sob a escuridão das madeixas.

O vestido de Narcisa era branco e salpicado de gotas de orvalho que evaporavam ao menor toque. Os cabelos dourados estavam presos num coque-banana por uma borboleta de ametista, seu presente de noivado. Mas a mais bonita de nós três era Bellatrix, que usava uma veste simples de um tecido verde-escuro acetinado, bem ajustada ao corpo. O cabelo estava solto e selvagem, dando-lhe naturalidade e imponência. Seus cabelos eram como sua personalidade, rebeldes, indomáveis, jamais se submeteriam a presilhas e fitas.

A casa parecia um formigueiro de pessoas e elfos domésticos subindo e descendo as escadas.

- Andie!

Eu quase não acreditei quando meus olhos pousaram em meu tio Alphard, sujo, barbado e coberto de poeira entrando pela hall de entrada na mansão. Saí correndo em direção a ele, pronta para lhe dar um abraço apertado quando senti meu pés se negarem a me obedecer, criando raízes no chão cuidadosamente encerado.

- Você não quer estragar sua roupa, quer, Andrômeda? - Bellatrix me paralisara com um feitiço. - E você, - disse se dirigindo com desprezo para meu tio,- podia tomar um banho antes de aparecer na festa, não acha? O banheiro lá de fora está vazio.

- Bella, aquele é o banheiro dos empregados. - eu tentei reagir, mesmo pregada ao piso.

Meu tio sorriu. O sorriso de quem reconhecia a casa que tinha deixado anos atrás por causa de minha irmã. Sirius costumava dizer que essa fora a única implicância de Bellatrix que resultara num grande benefício para sua vítima. Eu sentia muitas saudades dele, uma vez que tio Alphard aparecia apenas nos dias de festa ou em algumas tardes das férias para me levar ao Beco Diagonal ou se aventurar com Sirius pela cidade trouxa. Éramos seus sobrinhos favoritos, talvez os únicos naquela casa que realmente nutriam alguma afeição a ele. Naquelas férias ainda não havíamos nos encontrado: ele estava viajando pela África.

- Sem problemas, Andie. Bellatrix está certa. Essa será uma festa especial e eu também devo estar apresentável. Por favor, peça a Sirius para me procurar em meu antigo quarto, está bem? - e piscou para mim.

- Sirius só chegara em cima da hora para a festa - Bellatrix não me deixou responder. Continuava olhando duramente para o homem cansado que carregava duas malas em direção à área de serviço.

- Você não precisa falar assim com ele.

- Ora, Andrômeda, não venha com essas bobagens melodramáticas. Ele sabe que não é bem-vido a esta casa. - Bella fez uma aceno de varinha e soltou meus pés.

- Lógico que el é bem-vindo... Só porque você...

- Andie!

Eu fiquei quieta, confundida pela imagem de Sirius logo atrás de Bellatrix. Seria Ted? Se fosse, ele estava adiantado.

- Você ainda não está pronto? - Bellatrix se virou de imediato, reparando que Sirius estava com as roupas trouxas com que costumava explorar o mundo fora da Nobre Mansão dos Black.

- Não torra, Bellatrix. E você vem comigo vem comigo...

- Ele fez um meneio de cabeça, me convidando para ir ao jardim.

Eu o segui ainda incerta. O modo como respondera a Bellatrix me deixara certa de que aquele era meu primo.

- Sirius, você...

- E então, feliz?

- Você não faz idéia do quanto.

Ele olhou para baixo e começou a estalar os dedos.

- O Tonks vai vir pela rede Flu. Na lareira do meu quarto. Entro lá dizendo que vou me vestir. Sai ele. Achei melhor cumprimentar a parentada antes, para ele não se sentir perdido.

- Tio Alphard veio - eu disse mostrando um sorriso de felicidade.

- Por Merlim. Ele deve achar que essa história é séria! - pela primeira vez Sirius se importava com o que viriam a pensar sobre aquilo.

- Bella o destratou - meu sorriso se apagou.

Ele olhou para dentro de casa e de repente olhou para nossas mãos.

- Ainda não conseguir descobrir o que esse raio de anel faz... Eu e Tiago testamos todos os tipos de feitiços para alargá-lo, derretê-lo, cortá-lo. Nada funciona.

O anel. Eu já tinha me acostumado com aquela peça metal um minha mão. Tinha me resignado. Até agora parecia não ter efeito algum.

- Bom, não deixe o Tonks conversar com tio Alphard. Ele perceberia na hora e Bellatrix com certeza passará metade da festa vigiando-o. Um deslize comprometeria tudo. Diga a Ted que ele deve parecer arrogante e entediado com tudo. Acho que o tédio ele nem precisará fingir: você sabe como são essas festas. A partir de quinze para as nove não serei mais eu, certo?

Balancei a cabeça confirmando que havia entendido o plano. Voltamos para o salão, onde grande parte da família já estava presente. Na realidade, faltavam apenas os Malfoy e os Lestrange para que todos os convidados estivessem ali.

Sirius foi para seu quarto e exatamente dez minutos depois reapareceu, todo arrumado.

A jantar seguiu bem. Eu e Ted tentávamos parecer um pouco constrangidos e contrariados com a idéia, mas estávamos realmente felizes. Difícil era evitar tio Alphard. Toda vez que ele pensava em se aproximar eu mandava sumir. A rivalidade que meu marido sempre teve com Malfoy não foi preciso esconder. Acho que Ted se sentiu a vontade na pele de Sirius naquela noite, pois não precisava fingir amabilidade com nenhum de seus desafetos.

Regulus chegou por volta das onze horas, parecendo extremamente zonzo. Mal chegou e ouvi tia Elladora brigar com ele por conta do sumiço de uma caixa de uísque de fogo. No dia seguinte Sirius me contou que ele e Tiago aplicaram-lhe um feitiço do sono e derramaram quase meia garrafa da bebida na boca de meu primo mais novo, para que ele realmente tivesse os sintomas

Finalmente, quando era perto da meia-noite, chegou a hora da poção. Bellatrix, para meu estranhamento e de Narcisa, se ofereceu para buscar a bandeja. Eu e Ted teríamos que beber das duas taças. Uma continha um líquido verde, parecido em sabor, cor e aroma com um licor de menta; a outra, nunca consegui descobrir, porque no momento em que me entregava a taça de prata, Bellatrix tropeçou em Kreacher, derramando o líquido nas vestes de Ted.

- Elfo desgraçado! - ela o chutou com força, parecendo mais raivosa do que nunca. -Era a última porção da garrafa...

- Como assim a última? - eu perguntei.

- Eu também gostaria de saber como aquela garrafa se esvaziou tão rápido - ela lançou o olhar cruel novamente para Kreacher. O elfo parecia mais miserável que de costume. - Estava cheia três semanas atrás.

Meu pai se levantou, numa expressão ainda

- Pois eu ordeno que você, imundície, beba uma garrafa de ácido todas as noites por um mês. Que isto lhe sirva para nunca mais se atreva a beber algo que não lhe foi dado. E suma daqui!

Ted estava indignado e pronto para defender o elfo. Sirius nunca gostou de Kreacher. Jamais o defenderia de uma humilhação como aquela. Apertei sua mão com força, para que não reagisse e então em dei conta de que Ted não usava o anel.

Preocupada que minha irmã mais velha não notasse a falta dele, passei o resto da festa de mãos dadas com Ted.

Mas ela não parecia ter notado nada. Continuava exibindo sua revolta:

- Deviam ter dado a liberdade a esse elfo maldito. Agora não poderemos concluir a tradição!

- Não é necessário - eu e Ted dissemos em uníssono, sorrindo um para o outro. Ele continuou: - Nós nos comprometemos diante de todos os presentes que nos casaremos e daremos herdeiros a essa família, quando assim nossos pais acharem conveniente.

E então Ted me beijou na frente de todos. Ouvi o barulho da prata caindo no chão: Bellatrix derrubara a outra taça e durante o resto da festa parecia mais mal-humorada que de costume. Seu noivo, Rodolfo, implorava algumas migalhas de atenção mas eu pude sentir o calor de seus olhos postos em mim e Ted o resto da noite. Narcisa parecia um pouco mais feliz aquela noite; Malfoy estava realmente muito atencioso com ela. Os convidados já tinham ido embora quando Tiago apareceu na casa.

- Oi de casa! - ele começou a abanar a cinza ainda dentro da lareira do salão.

- O que é que você... - Narcisa, já completamente descabelada e sem sapatos, olhou para a lareira e depois para Ted, pedindo explicações para a presença de Potter àquela hora da noite ali.

- Vim dar os parabéns ao meu melhor amigo, posso? - ele não esperou minha irmã acabar a frase para entrar no salão deixando para trás um rastro de cinzas.

- É lógico que pode! - Ted me soltou para cumprimentar Tiago, exatamente como eu via meu primo e seu melhor amigo fazer todo início de ano letivo, quando se encontravam em King's Cross.

- Não pode, não - Bellatrix veio de varinha em riste. - Você não foi convidado.

- A festa já acabou, Bella! - eu intevim.

- Ele NÃO foi convidado! - ela insistiu, jogando o olhar feroz para cima de Ted, que não se fez de rogado.

- Muito bem, Tiago! Você não pode entrar, mas eu posso sair. Vamos sair pra comemorar! - e ambos desaparataram dali, me deixando indignada. Ted sequer tinha se despedido de mim.

- Eles sabem aparatar? - Narcisa arregalou os olhos ao ver os dói amigos desaparecerem. - Mas eles não tem licença.

- Como se Sirius desse importância para isso - Regulus resmungou do outro lado do salão, enchendo sua taça com um pouco mais de cerveja amantegada.

Ao ver aquilo, Narcisa arranjou outra coisa para implicar:

- Você acha que vai curar sua ressaca com mais álcool, Reggie? Que papelão! Atacar a despensa antes da festa! Tia Elladora me contou...

- Eu não roubei aquelas garrafas...

- Ora, Reggie, tia Elladora disse que você exalava uísque de fogo ao falar! Chegou duas horas atrasado!!! Eu tentei tirar você do seu quarto, mas você se trancou por dentro...

Bellatrix deu um bocejo de tédio e resolveu ir dormir. Regulus e Narcisa continuaram batendo boca enquanto eu fui para o jardim. Era uma linda noite de verão e minha constelação brilhava como nunca. Pouco depois ouvi um barulhinho. Alguém tinha aparatado a meu lado.

- A foto, Harry, foi tirada nessa noite, durante a festa. É meu marido transfigurado na aparência de Sirius.

- Eu disse que era meu pai - Ninfadora sorriu, contente.

- Agora, - Andrômeda começou a se levantar - que tal voltarmos a limpeza?

Harry se espreguiçou de leve e pegou o primeiro escovão que avistou. Tinah um gosto de satisfação nos lábios, pois percebera que aquela casa renderia muitas histórias curiosas envolvendo Sirius e seus pais. Pequenas peças de um quebra-cabeça que lhe fariam entender melhor o porquê de todas os acontecimentos extraordinários de sua vida. História que deveria ter ouvido da boca de seus pais e seu padrinho, mas que agora lhe ajudariam a construir uma imagem dessas personagens.

A limpeza tomou o resto da tarde de Ninfadora, Andrômeda e Harry, com remo aparecendo pouco antes do jantar para garantir a auror que ela teria direito a uma boa noite de sono: ele ficaria vigiando.

Todos deitaram-se cedo, exausto pelos esforços. O primeiro dia de trabalho não rendera muitos avanços para as buscas de Andrômeda, mas ainda assim a bruxa esmerara-se em deixar os quartos do loft habitáveis. Eram apenas dois, mas passariam algumas noites - talvez muitas - naquela casa e ela e Harry precisariam de boas noites de sono para levarem a busca com seriedade.

Ainda assim ela não conseguia dormir, perturbada por uma inquietação: contar a Harry sobre Sirius era manter uma parte dele vivo e com isso viriam problemas. Lembranças adormecidas também podiam vir à tona...

A bruxa apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e lembrou do único beijo que trocara com o primo, ainda naquela noite do noivado. A única vez em que hesitara em crer que Ted Tonks era o grande amor de sua vida.

- Sirius? É você?

- Sua boba. Achou que eu iria embora sem me despedir?

- Ted?

O rapaz se sentou ao lado de Andrômeda.

- Acho que tudo correu bem, não acha?

- Correu, sim. Foi uma pena que não pudemos tomar a poção. Hoje tive certeza de que quero você comigo para o resto da vida.

- Tem mesmo certeza disso, Andie? - o rapaz a olhava de modo estranho, parecendo triste em ouvir aquelas palavras.

- É lógico que sim. Ted, não diga... não diga que está arrependido - ela estava apreensiva.

- Não. Certamente que não.

E então ele se aproximou. Passou uma mão por trás das costas delas, enquanto a outra acariciava-lhe as madeixas negras. De olhos abertos e tensos ele se aproximou para beijá-la devagar. Andrômeda deixou a saliva quente do rapaz umedecer-lhe os lábios. A respiração era lenta e compassada. Ted nunca a tinha beijado daquela maneira, parecia até mesmo que não era ele. Ela sentiu a língua de seu namorado a acariciar a sua, finalmente deixando-se envolver por um torpor agradável. Beijaram-se ininterruptamente por longos cinco minutos:

- E você ainda tem alguma dúvida de que é o homem da minha vida? - ela perguntou ao separem os rostos.

Ele baixou o olhar angustiado.

- Ted, o que houve? - ela notou.

- Nada... Nada - avançou novamente para ela, procurando novamente a boca da garota.

A mão de Andrômeda procurou instintivamente a dele, tentando passar-lhe segurança, quando descobriu o que estava acontecendo. O lábios dela ficaram imóveis de imediato. O anel que Bellatrix lhes havia dado estava na mão dele.

Pego em flagrante, Sirius se afastou. Ainda sem coragem de encarar a prima, que continuava muda pelo choque, levantou-se:

- Só quero que saiba que, bem eu estou muito feliz que você não tenha tomado aquela poção - e seguiu para o quarto que dividia com o irmão.


	3. Sangue Azul

**Capítulo 3 - Sangue Azul **

- Céus!

Remo suspirou ao ver o estado em que o loft se encontrava naquela manhã. Metades de quaisquer coisas se mostravam visíveis, enquanto Harry e Andrômeda pareciam estar sumindo debaixo da poeira. Aos poucos o bruxo foi reconstruindo em sua mente o apartamento em que Sirius morara, sem conseguir encaixar uma coisa ou outra daquelas que estavam a sua frente.

A janela da sala dava para os fundos do prédio e vivia incomodamente fechada, por mais que todos os visitantes de Sirius reclamassem de seu hábito. Perto dela um banquinho de três pernas e uma luneta, algo estranho, pois o amigo nunca fora um grande fã de Astronomia.

- Queria poder ter feito um café-da-manhã decente, - Andrômeda comentava sem parar o serviço - mas parece não haver sobrado uma única panela em bom estado. O que Sirius fazia com elas quando era jovem?

Exausto do trabalho pesado e da noite mal-dormida, Harry deixou-se cair no chão. Olhou de relance para Remo, os braços apoiados no joelhos e as mãos segurando o espanador.

- Vocês deviam respirar um pouco de ar puro... - Remo comentou e começou a andar até a janela.

- NÃO ABRA - Andrômeda gritou, com um acento de desespero na voz, e parou o que estava fazendo.

O ex-professor respirava fundo, boquiaberto, como uma criança pega em flagrante. Queria se desculpar. Mas se desculpar por quê? Harry esboçava o mesmo ar interrogativo: todas as outras janelas estavam abertas, por que não aquela?

- Por favor, não - Andrômeda relaxou um pouco a voz, mas continuava tensa. - Não queremos visitas inoportunas... - ela disse numa voz quase morta e voltou a seu trabalho, como se a questão estivesse resolvida.

Harry e Remo se entreolharam intrigados e as mãos do homem definitivamente largaram o puxador.

- Leve Harry para dar uma volta, Remo - Andrômeda sugeriu sem esmorecer nos afazeres.

- Achei que eu não pudesse sair daqui de dentro - Harry questionou-a ainda mais espantado.

- E não pode - ela respondeu sem olhar para qualquer um dos dois. - Leve-o para dar uma volta, Remo.

O bruxo demorou ainda alguns segundos para se mover, analisando as linhas do perfil de Andrômeda. O nariz já sentia os efeitos da gravidade e perto dos olhos escuros concentravam-se rugas ainda minúsculas, agravadas mais pelas preocupações de ser mãe de uma auror que pela idade. Ele sempre achara que o rosto de Andrômeda era ambíguo como a dona: se às vezes demonstrava segurança incondicional, outras tantas era a face do medo do mundo. Ainda jovem, ouvira Sirius sonhar a mulher que a prima viria a ser. Mas Andrômeda nunca seria a mulher perfeita para ele, pela simples razão de que ela sabia temer.

- Vamos, Harry.

O menino se levantou um tanto enraivecido.

- Quer saber, não vou. Não vou antes que me explique porque não podemos abrir aquela janela! - ele encarou Andrômeda Tonks, a fúria esvaindo por todos os poros.

- Vamos, Harry - Remo apertou sua mão firmemente, dizendo com o olhar que poderia lhe explicar tudo no caminho.

Harry não se importou:

- Vamos, diga, o que afinal estamos fazendo aqui?

A prepotência do garoto despertara os ânimos da bruxa.

- Eu não pedi a sua ajuda para a minha busca, Harry. Eu apenas lhe propus abandonar aquela casa, pois penso que, assim como a mim, ela não lhe proporciona boas lembranças. Mas se quiser voltar para o Largo Grimmauld, podemos cuidar disso nesse exato instante.

Harry engoliu a raiva que aumentava indigestamente.

- Me desculpe - baixou a cabeça. - Não quero ir embora.

- Não pense que está tratando com qualquer pessoa, Harry - ela continuou, a voz bastante áspera. - Não se esqueça de que eu também sou uma Black.

Remo pôs a mão no ombro do rapazinho e puxou-o para a porta da rua. Ele mexera em algum ponto delicado para Andrômeda e ela estava descontando a frustração em Harry. Tirá-lo dali realmente era uma boa idéia.

O garoto não ofereceu resistência deixou-se conduzir pela sala empoeirada até a parta, sem olhar para trás. Não sabia se estava irado ou envergonhado, só sabia que queria sair dali. O rosto de Andrômeda nunca se parecera tanto com o de Bellatrix.

Andrômeda deixou os olhos tristes seguirem os dois bruxos e tão logo sentiu que já estavam distantes foi até a grande janela. Como o resto da casa, ainda estava coberta de poeira. Ela deixou que o dedo indicador deslizasse sobre o pó e inconsciente escreveu seu sobrenome no vidro. Seu sobrenome? Não, ela havia abdicado dele há muito tempo.

Fechou os olhos pensando em tudo o que deixara pra trás. Enfim, um fogo lhe invadiu as veias. Ela arriscaria tudo, mas não perderia aquela chance. As mão moveram-se rapidamente para os puxadores e em menos de um segundo a janela estava aberta:

- Venha, Bella! Não se demore... por favor...

* * *

Fora do loft, Harry e Lupin caminhavam em silêncio pela praça mal-cuidada a menos de duas quadras do local onde estavam se escondendo há apenas dois dias. O garoto finalmente soltou as palavras.

- Ela... ela parecia a... Bellatrix. - a voz do garoto murchou.

Foi a vez de Lupin demorar para responder. Tinha que escolher as palavras com cuidado. Responder que as duas sempre foram muito parecidas de nada iria ajudar naquele momento, apenas aumentariam a ojeriza que Harry estava começando a ter de Andrômeda.

- Eu não diria isso... bem... Andrômeda foi sincera com você. Ela é uma Black. Todos tem esse lado... hum... hostil.

- Sirius não era assim - Harry retrucou no ato.

- Sirius não era assim? - Remo sorriu, surpreso. - Você já se esqueceu das circunstâncias em que o conheceu, Harry?

- Ele ficou doze anos em Azkaban injustamente! Qualquer um iria querer matar o causador de um absurdo desses.

- Muito bem. Então foi culpa de Azkaban... - Remo concordou contrariado. - E todo o comportamento dele no ano passado...

O menino não deixou o ex-professor continuar:

- Naquela casa é impossível alguém não ficar deprimido!

- Certo! Eu pensei em lhe contar como era o Sirius que eu conheci em meu primeiro ano de escola, mas provavelmente você também teria uma justificativa para todas as falhas dele. Sei o quanto ele foi importante pra você, Harry, m...

- O quanto ele É importante - o garoto corrigiu apressadamente.

Remo ficou mudo e pela primeira vez teve raiva que Harry fosse tão parecido com Tiago, especialmente em sua mania de nunca querer ser contrariado. Melhor não contar nada mesmo. Certamente o garoto se voltaria contra ele ao final da história.

- Ahn, professor Lupin, como era o Sirius no primeiro ano de Hogwarts? - a curiosidade venceu Harry, ainda que suspeitasse que ouviria uma versão nada amigável de seu padrinho.

- Você certamente não vai querer saber. Quer um sorvete? - ele tentou mudar de assunto ao avistar um carrinho de picolés parado na pracinha.

- Por favor, conte. Desculpe, é que pensar que Sirius era como elas é...

- Ele era exatamente como elas, Harry - Remo disse sem perder a calma. - É o que Andrômeda acabou de lhe dizer: todos eles tem o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias. E todos eles já foram muito mais parecidos um dia. Ao menos essa era a impressão que eu tinha aos 11 anos. - ele disse entregando um sorvete de uva ao garota e pegando um picolé de limão para si. - Hoje amanheci com vontade de escutar as toadas do Big Ben. Algum problema em irmos até lá?

- Prof. Lupin, eu realmente gostaria de ouvir...

- Eu lhe conto tudo no caminho. O metrô fica aqui perto.

* * *

Não preciso lhe contar como é a cerimônia de seleção, mas posso dizer que, como todas as crianças ingressantes, eu sentia borboletas voarem dentro do meu estômago. Provavelmente mais do que as outras, pois teria um segredo para carregar nos próximos sete anos e aquilo me parecia uma tarefa impossível. Meus olhos acompanhavam cada criança que se sentava no banquinho, com o chapéu escondendo-lhes os olhos. Meu medo crescia: e se nenhuma das casas fosse apropriada para um lobisomem.

Um garoto sardento e invocado desapareceu sobre o chapéu.

- Avery, Sean.

Uma garota loura que olhava diretamente para a casa que sabia que a abrigaria.

- Black, Narcisa.

Um moleque de ar entediado e carancudo.

- Black, Sirius.

Uma loirinha alegre e espevitada que eu tinha conhecido no trem.

- Dearborn, Alice.

Uma ruiva de ar mais perdido que o meu.

- Evans, Lílian.

Eu decorava cada rosto em busca de alguém que se parecesse comigo, que pudesse me dar uma pista de para onde eu iria.

- Lupin, Remo. _Grifinória!_

Grifinória. Meu coração se alarmou naquele instante. Os rostos do garoto entediado, da menina que não parava de falar e da tímida me vieram a mente. Não, eu não era como eles. Eles eram normais!

- Remo! - eu vi a loirinha se levantar e cutucar a menina ruiva a seu lado, sua mãe, que deu um sorriso sem-graça de quem está procurando um lugar para se esconder de toda aquela loucura. - Esse é o garoto de quem eu te falei, com quem conversei no ônibus.

- Que conversou ou que te escutou a viagem inteira? - o garoto de ar enfadonho, Sirius, retrucou sem olhar para Alice, que arregalou os olhos e ficou púrpura.

Vi Lílian fazer uma careta de desagrado para ele e se levantar:

- Prazer, Lílian Evans - e me ofereceu a mão direita.

- Remo Lupin.

- Lupin? - Sirius, ainda sem olhar para nós, perguntou para si mesmo. - Nunca ouvi falar dessa família.

- Não sou de nenhuma família tradicional. Meu avô era trouxa - respondi incerto e senti os olhos de Sirius me analisarem.

- Trouxa? O que é um trouxa? - Lílian franziu a testa e antes que eu ou Alice pudéssemos responder, seu pai se sentava à mesa.

- Ei, não serviram nada ainda? Meu estômago já está roncando... - ele falou como se todos ali fossem seus velhos conhecidos. Uma pessoa pelo menos era. - Ai, não, você caiu na Grifinória? - ele perguntou com os olhos em Alice.

- Muito engraçado, Tiago. - Alice fuzilou-o com os olhos. - Deixem-me apresentá-los ao Tonto Potter.

Tiago começou a rir, sem ligar muito para nós:

- Perdi um galeão. Apostei com seu irmão que você cairia na Corvinal.

- Bem feito!

- Bem feito nada! Ele disse que você ia pra Lufa-lufa! Eu quis dizer que você era muito inteligente pra ir pra lá, mas ele disse que era tradição da família...

- Lufa-lufa... A casa dos Perdedores... - Sirius balbuciou, deixando todos quietos.

Somente neste instante percebi que havia um outro garoto sentado quase a minha frente. Alice se deu conta ao mesmo tempo:

- Quem é você?

Ele se assustou com todos aqueles rostos virados para ele de uma vez e gaguejou ao responder:

- Pe-pepepe-pedro Pe-titi-grew.

- Lílian Evans - sua mãe levantou a mão, identificando-se.

- Também não é um nome conhecido - eu comentei lembrando em seguida que sua mãe não sabia o que eram trouxas.

- Casa de Perdedores é a Casa pra onde aquele Mané ali for escolhido - Tiago ressuscitou o assunto.

Todos viramos os rostos para o chapéu seletor novamente.

- Snape, Severo. Sonserina!

- A Sonserina não é uma casa de perdedores... - Sirius retrucou, não muito confiante no que dizia. Tiago olhou para mim indagando qual era a do garoto sentado ao meu lado. - O chapéu deve ter errado...

- Eu não acho que a Lufa-lufa seja uma casa de perdedores - Lílian estava analisando os alunos com trajes cheios de detalhes em amarelo e bronze.

- Falou a entendida em mundo mágico... - Sirius desafiou. - Você sequer sabe o que são trouxas! No mínimo deve ser uma sangue-ruim...

Senti o braço de Tiago indo por cima de mim e fiz questão de sair do caminho. Seu pai era menor que Sirius, mas o tinha agarrado pelo colarinho de forma desajeitada o suficiente para sufocá-lo se quisesse.

- Retire o que disse.

Sirius mal podia falar, quanto mais se retratar.

- Solta ele! - sua mãe interveio, ao ver que todos os rostos do salão estavam começando a se voltar para eles.

Tiago achou que realmente não valia a pena.

- A Sonserina é uma casa de perdedores, sim. E você devia estar lá com eles! - Tiago levantou e empurrou Sirius, que olhou de relance para a mesa da Corvinal e saiu, indo sabe-se lá para onde. - Sujeitinho idiota! Quem ele pensa que é?

- Um Black! - Alice suspirou ao responder.

Pedrinho parecia ter entendido o mesmo que Tiago.

- Um Black? Na Grifinória? - seu pai parecia inconformado.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que é um trouxa? - Lílian cansou de pescar palavras e nomes na conversa.

- Você deve ser uma nascida trouxa. - Eu comecei a explicar para sua mãe, quando a comida finalmente apareceu. - Alguém que nasce numa família onde ninguém tem sangue-mágico.

- Também tem os meio-a-meio - Alice continuou enquanto se servia de batatas. - Filhos de bruxos com trouxas.

- Eu não tô acreditando que aquele chapéu pôs um Black na Grifinória... - Tiago lamentava. - Eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto que um Black? A Alice e um Black na mesma casa que eu? Merlim, o que eu fiz pra merecer tanto castigo?

- Ei, não me ponha no mesmo saco que aquele imbecil...

Quem ouvisse isso naquele dia se recusaria a acreditar que tinha saído da boca da mesma pessoa que um ano mais tarde escreveria cartas apaixonadas para Sirius todos os dias.

Lílian agora parecia incomodada. Imagino que sentia-se diferente de todos nós, pois, ao que tudo levava crer, era a única que não tinha herdado sangue mágico da família. Pedrinho era tão puro-sangue como Alice, Sirius ou Tiago, e eu também tinha uma longa geração de antepassados bruxos por parte de minha mãe.

Continuamos a comer ouvindo as bobeiras de Alice e Tiago, que falavam sem parar. Havia também outras duas garotas no nosso ano, mas as duas pareciam ter se tornado amigas ainda no trem e não nos incluíram em sua conversa particular.

Quando as sobremesas começaram a aparecer, uma garota muito bonita de longos cabelos negros com o uniforme da Corvinal chegou até nossa mesa.

- Com licença, algum de vocês viu um rapazinho...

- ...estúpido, arrogante e preconceituoso? - Tiago a interrompeu. - Graças a Merlim ele nos livrou de sua companhia.

O rosto de Andrômeda se contraiu em discordância e ela mordeu ligeiramente o lábio:

- Acho que não estamos falando da mesma pessoa.

- Foi a única pessoa que deixou a mesa, - Lílian, que agora entendera a altura da ofensa, retrucou enfezada. - Se não é o mesmo ainda estaria aqui.

A corvinal deu um suspiro.

- Céus! O que ele aprontou dessa vez?

- Você é irmã dele? - Tiago supôs e eu percebi o quanto eles eram parecidos na fisionomia. Os mesmo olhos, o cabelo negro e liso caído graciosamente sobre o rosto, o rosto de traços marcantes, a voz estranhamente calma em todos os momentos.

- Prima. - ela esclareceu sem entender muito bem a pergunta.

- Ah, bom, eu já estava estranhando... DOIS Blacks fora da Sonserina...

- Andrômeda BLACK, em carne, osso e magia. Já vi que vocês não vão me ajudar a achar meu primo. De qualquer forma ele vai dormir no mesmo quarto que vocês. Você, - ela olhou para mim - quero que entregue esse bilhete a Sirius. É muito importante! Seja lá o que ele tenha aprontado, peço desculpas em nome dele.

- Chamar alguém de sangue-ruim pode ser desculpado? - Alice disse num muxoxo.

Andrômeda a encarou:

- Certamente não foi você. Com essa carinha... Você é irmã do Dearborn, não é?

Alice apenas acenou que sim com o rosto.

- Foi você? - Ela olhou para Pedrinho e mudou logo de idéia. - Não... Foi você, não foi?

Os olhos verdes de Lílian mostraram-se ainda mais perdidos. Aposto que deve ter pensado que Andie lia mentes.

- Bem, a minha família é um tanto... hum... tradicional...

- ...mente preconceituosa - Tiago sibilou e Andie fez que não ouviu.

- Vou lhe dar um conselho. - ela se virou para Lílian. - Está vendo aquela loira sentada na mesa da Sonserina? É minha irmã. Não deixe que ela ou os amigos dela saibam que você é nascida trouxa. Acredite, isso vai lhe evitar problemas.

Assim, Andrômeda deixou nossa mesa...

* * *

- Impossível! - Harry contradisse o ex-professor. - Meu pai e Sirius eram amigos. Todo mundo diz isso.

- Eu não disse que não eram... Nossa estação é essa! - ele levantou e saiu no transporte coletivo rumo às catracas.

- Como não, Professor Lupin. Você acabou de me contar...

- Acabei de lhe contar como era Sirius assim que entrou em Hogwarts. Da única maneira que podia ser: um bruxo preconceituoso e mesquinho, preocupado com a linhagem de seus colegas de quarto.

- Não pode ser... Se ele era assim, ele devia ter ido parar na Sonserina... - Harry retrucou enquanto passava pela catraca.

- Não, faltava a Sirius a coisa mais importante para ser um sonserino, Harry. A ambição. E o chapéu com certeza percebeu que Sirius tinha potencial para mudar.

- Eu ainda não entendi como isso aconteceu se ele...

- Por incrível que pareça, Harry, a mudança toda aconteceu por causa de Bellatrix.

* * *

Naquela noite, quando voltamos para o quarto, Sirius não estava lá. Tiago achou ótimo:

- Por mim ele pode dormir ao relento todos os dias - e deu de ombros.

Pedrinho quase não abrira a boca naquela noite - a não ser para comer - e continuou calado no quarto. Eu resolvi deixar o bilhete sobre a cama, assim, Sirius o encontraria em algum momento e eu não teria que falar com ele.

Não faço idéia de a que horas ele entrou, mas sei que o fez e saiu antes que eu ou algum dos outros garotos acordasse. O bilhete havia desaparecido e a cama estava desarrumada, denunciando que estivera presente no quarto.

O dia seguinte teríamos nossas primeiras aulas e nós não nos surpreendemos ao vê-lo logo cedo conversando com duas garotas que vestiam capas com o emblema da Sonserina. Uma delas era a irmã de Andrômeda, que você conhece como a mãe de Draco Malfoy. Narcisa Black era sem dúvidas a garota mais bonita de nosso ano, mas de longe já parecia ser a mais arrogante. E um sobrenome como o dela ajudava a manter essa idéia. A morena eu viria a conhecer melhor: Bellatrix.

Sirius não se demorou na conversa com as duas e pouco depois estava sentado em nossa mesa, a uma boa distância. Ao vê-lo sentar, Tiago se empertigou. Espetou o mesmo bolinho uma dúzia de vezes sem levá-lo a boca, quando finalmente resolveu colocar pra fora o que estava pensando:

- E então, já acertou a sua transferência? A Sonserina é perfeita para perdedores como você.

Vi a boca de Sirius se contorcer, seca de vontade de responder, mas ele se conteve. Por algum motivo não queria provocar discussões e eu achei que o bilhete de Andrômeda tivesse a ver com isso. Como se meus pensamentos a tivessem evocado, segundos depois a menina estava a postos em seu uniforme azul, vindo diretamente em nossa direção:

- Finalmente! Achei que você estivesse fugindo de mim! - ela se sentou, sorrindo alegremente, à frente de Sirius.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo, mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a brincar com o prato de cereal, quase zombando da presença da prima.

- Tem algo de errado com você, Sirius? - ela estranhou e ele só balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Andie olhou para nós sem entender muito bem a reação de Sirius, pegando Tiago no meio de uma imitação medonha do ar de tédio de nosso colega de quarto.

- Pelo visto você ainda não se acertou com os outros garotos da sua casa - ela estava desconcertada.

- O que você quer, Andie? - Sirius cortou o assunto.

- Na-nada. Eu te fiz alguma coisa? Já sei, foi o bilhete. Escute eu não...

- Não foi o bilhete.

- Então...

- Então o que?

- Por que você está me tratando assim? - ela começava a aparentar revolta.

- Estou te tratando normalmente, Andrômeda. O que você queria? Que eu desse vivas por ter te encontrado logo no café da manhã? Eu te vi no café durante 9 anos da minha vida. Isso não é nenhuma novidade...

- Oh, me desculpe, Lorde Black - ela começou a responder furiosa. - Eu não pretendia interrompê-la nessa hora tão sagrada. Passe bem! - e saiu pisando duro pelo salão.

Eu não pude deixar de concordar quando logo em seguida Tiago lembrou que era ela quem estava defendendo o primo na noite anterior. Realmente Sirius não era digno sequer da nossa boa vontade; assim, eu, Tiago e Pedro nos recusamos a passar a manteiga para ele quando nos pediu, achando que esta era uma ótima forma de revidar a sua falta de sociabilidade.

Pouco depois as garotas chegaram. Alice estava radiante e Lílian, despenteada:

- Bom dia! - a loira sentou-se à minha frente, piscando muito, em aparente estado de euforia. - Consegui horários para todos. A primeira aula será de transfiguração. A professora é Minerva MacGonaggal. Sim, Tiago, é a mulher que nos recebeu no Hall de Entrada e chamou os alunos para serem sorteados. Meu irmão disse...

- Ei, e o meu? - então nos demos conta de Sirius havia se aproximado.

- Ta falando comigo? - Alice fitava-o incrédula.

- Você está com os horários, não é? Eu quero um.

- Diga a palavrinha mágica! - Tiago retrucou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Qual delas você quer? - e sacou a varinha - Talvez um Accio!

Justamente o horário que estava nas mãos de Lílian voou diretamente para as de Sirius. A timidez parecia ter ido embora, porque sua mãe não agüentou aquela malcriação:

- Bastava pedir "por favor", seu babaca!

- Como é que é? - ele não acreditaou na reação inesperada.

- É, você é um babaca, seu idiota!

Eu estava começando a ficar apreensivo. Meus colegas estavam arrumando confusão logo no primeiro dia de aula. Aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Eu não estou falando disso... - o ar de desprezo só ia aumentando. - Só estou admirado de que uma sangue-ruim como você ache que vai ouvir um por favor saindo da minha boca. Gente da sua laia sequer devia ter o direito de pisar nesses tapetes.

Antes que qualquer um de nós pensasse em reagir, Sirius pôs o horário no bolso e saiu dali cantarolando.

- Que grande idiota! - foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Lílian parecia profundamente abalada.

- O que foi que eu fiz pra ele?

- Não liga - Alice tentou consolar. - Como o Lupin disse, ele é um grande idiota.

- Fica com o meu. - Tiago entregou o horário dele para Lílian. - Eu não vou precisar.

- Como assim, não vai precisar? - Alice esqueceu do incidente num instante.

- Horários são pra quem leva livros nas aulas... Eu não pretende sair carregando peso por aí...

- Ah, lógico, você vai seguir as aulas sem livros... Certamente você é um gênio que nem precisa de livros...

- Não começa, Alice. Só me diz qual é a primeira aula que eu descubro onde fica a sala. Agora eu tenho que ir. To com pressa!

- Transfiguração. - eu respondi, vendo Alice ficar enfezada.

Tiago correu dali, parecendo realmente muito interessado em alguma coisa. Tendo perdido completamente a fome, eu também resolvi me levantar e com surpresa percebi que o outro garoto de meu quarto estava me seguindo.

Aguardei uns instantes até que ele me alcançasse. Pedrinho parecia ainda mais branco que no dia anterior, e até um tanto assustado. Pouco depois eu entendi o porquê.

- Ele fez um feitiço!! Um feitiço correto! Nós sequer tivemos aula e ele já sabe um feitiço.

- Ora, não é assim um feitiço tão...

- Nós só vamos aprender feitiços convocatários no terceiro ano!!! - seus olhos agora estavam esbugalhados de terror. Certamente estava pensando no que mais Sirius sabia fazer com uma varinha.

- Ele deve ter aprendido ao ver a mãe dele fazendo serviço de casa - tentei tranqüiliza-lo.

E assim voltamos ao nosso dormitório para pegar o material que usaríamos naquele dia.

* * *

- Quer dizer que Sirius odiava a minha mãe? Não, não pode ser... - Harrry estava tão envolvido no relato que não percebera que já haviam chegado ao Big Ben havia meia hora.

- É um relógio bruxo, sabia? Por isso nunca está atrasado. Mas os trouxas pensam que é apenas uma relíquia histórica e da engenharia produzida por eles.

- Ahn? Ah, ta... Mas… eu-eu…

- Sei que é difícil pra você ouvir isso; mas tenho certeza que foi pior para Lílian.

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois, tive minha primeira aula de transfiguração, junto com a turma da Sonserina. Estávamos todos sentados em pares: eu e Pedrinho; Lílian e Alice; Sirius e... Narcisa. Nenhum de nós esperava mesmo que ele se sentasse com um de nós, mas ao ver a professora fechando a porta da classe eu finalmente notei a falta de Tiago na sala.

Já havia se passado cerca de cinco minutos de aula quando a cabeça de cabelos absolutamente despenteados apareceu na porta.

- Com licença, é aqui a aula de Transfiguração do primeiro ano? - ele perguntou muito polidamente.

Minerva acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça devagar, bastante desgostosa.

- Sei que a senhora deve estar se perguntando o porque do atraso, professora. Bem, eu passei quase toda a manhã procurando por um dos monitores para saber do meu horário e só consegui encontrar um há cerca de uns quinze minutos...

Pude ouvir Alice comentando com Lílian baixinho: "que mentiroso!" MacGonaggall também não parecia muito satisfeita com a história.

- Sei que em quinze minutos eu poderia estar aqui, mas acabei pegando uma escada que começou a se mover logo em seguida e aconteceu que eu me perdi.

Lembrei que ele estava atrasado para alguma coisa. Certamente a "coisa" levara mais tempo que o previsto, e agora estava inventando aquela história toda.

- Resolvi pedir informações para um fantasma que estava passando, mas ele deve ser novo por aqui, pois me mandou para o sétimo andar, dizendo que esta sala estava em reforma. Eu bati lá mas...

- Certo, certo. Sente-se logo, Sr...- ela o cortou perdendo a paciência.

- Potter. - ele respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso que logo se apagou.

- Sr. Potter. Agora que você já sabe onde é sala, espero que o atraso não se repita. Sente-se que a aula já começou.

O único lugar vago era ao lado de um sonserino, o mesmo que ocasionara a primeira discussão entre ele e Sirius: Severo Snape.

Notando que Tiago ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar perto da porta, MacGonnagall se enfureceu:

- Sente-se de uma vez, Sr. Potter. Já está atrasado! Se não quiser assistir a aula, a porta ainda está aberta.

Ele andou mudo até o lugar ao lado de Snape. Não trazia mochila, nem livros. Como havia dito a Alice, precisava apenas de uma varinha.

A antipatia entre os dois alunos foi mútua. Sequer se cumprimentaram. Vi Tiago balbuciar alguma coisa para o besouro que tentávamos transformar num botão, mas acredito que nem mesmo Snape tenha conseguido entender. Sirius estava bem ao meu lado, e se eu não ouvia sua voz, ouvia a prima repetir tudo o que ele dizia numa voz esganiçada:

- Uma sangue-ruim? Tem uma sangue-ruim na sua casa? Quando Bellatrix souber... Acho que ela sequer vai voltar a falar com você. Como assim você não tem culpa? Francamente, Sirius, como foi que você foi parar na Grifinória? Bom, ao menos é melhor que a Lufa-lufa. É lógico que Andrômeda não achou ruim! Ela anda com sangue-ruins, Sirius!!! Bella me contou tudinho! Só não contou a mamãe e papai por pena... Você tem isso escrito? Você tem que entregar isso a Bella. Como assim não vou contar nada a ela? Ela é minha irmã, Sirius! E nós temos que zelar pelo nome de nossa família!

Narcisa continuou falando sem parar enquanto o primo, de mau humor, transformava o besouro em botão, então num dedal, daí num broche, e assim por diante. Eu me limitava ao exercício proposto. Transformei o besouro num botão na terceira tentativa e passei a ajudar Pedrinho na mesma tarefa, mas o mais longe que ele conseguira fora sumir com as patas do inseto.

Tiago entediara-se rapidamente e, sem ter com quem conversar, começara a brincar com o besouro na mesa de Alice, transformando-o em botão, antes que a menina acabasse de dizer o feitiço. Alice levou alguns minutos para perceber a brincadeira e, por fim, brigou com ele.

Lílian era pessoa mais interessante naquela sala. Não tinha intimidade com a varinha, e olhava com cara de dó para o pequeno animalzinho.

- Srta. Evans, creio que pedi para transfigurar o besouro, não para observá-lo fugir de sua carteira!

- Ah, claro! - mas Lílian não estava desconcertada. Como eu descobriria logo, ela não costumava ter vergonha de nada. - Professora, posso fazer uma pergunta?

A sala toda olhou pra ela. Alguns por falta de algo melhor pra fazer, mas a maioria porque estava certa de que ela iria pedir para a professora demonstrar o feitiço novamente.

- Quer que eu explique outra vez? Muito bem, é só...

- Não!

- Não?

- É só uma dúvida.

MacGonaggall parecia surpresa. Fez um gesto para que Lílian continuasse.

- Bom, é que esse besouro é um ser vivo. E bom, um botão não é vivo. Se eu deixar ele transformado em botão mais que alguns segundos ele não vai respirar e vai morrer!

- Como? Onde você ouviu isso?

- Ora, professora, é muito óbvio. Besouros são vivos, botões, não. Besouros respiram, botões, não. Respirar é uma condição essencial à vida, logo, se ele não respirar, ele vai estar morto quando eu rebesourá-lo!

Ao ouvir o "rebesourá-lo" Tiago começou a gargalhar, e com ele o resto da turma, com exceção de Sirius e Snape. Foi uma das poucas vezes que vi MacGonangall segurar o riso.

- Você pode rebesourá-lo bem rápido, se quiser - ela respondeu de bom humor e voltou a acompanhar o trabalho dos outros alunos.

Eu continuei observando Lílian. Logo na primeira tentativa ela executou o feitiço corretamente, o que deixou Alice com uma pontinha de ciúmes. Só conseguira na segunda. Rapidamente ela o destransformara, coisa que eu ainda não tinha conseguido fazer. Ninguém podia negar que Lílian realmente tinha jeito com a varinha.

E eu não era o único que notara:

- Como assim ela já fez e desfez o feitiço 15 vezes sem errar? Sangue-ruins não conseguem nem levitar penas, Sirius! Você está vendo coisas... Devia consultar um oculista.

- Olha pra ela então, sua tapada! - Sirius se exaltou na briga com a prima. A sala toda olhou para os dois.

- Por Merlim, não me façam acreditar que o chapéu seletor errou na escolha dos alunos da minha casa. - MacGonnagall voltara a ficar séria. - Um chega atrasado... - Tiago ruborizou levemente -, a outra fez perguntas impertinentes - Lílian ficou roxa - , e agora você, rapazinho, está gritando em sala de aula.

- Me desculpe, professora. Não vai acontecer novamente.

Prevendo que iria arranjar confusão com a diretora de nossa casa, Sirius mudou de alvo. Parou de prestar atenção em Lílian para analisar Tiago, que ocupava seu tempo livre levitando bolinhas de papel do lixo e arremessando-as em alguns alunos da Sonserina. Logicamente só fazia isso quando tinha certeza que a professora não estava olhando. Eu voltei a prestar atenção na voz de Narcisa.

- É da minha casa, sim. Ele é estranho, não? Bella desconfia que ele é meio-a-meio. Só isso explicaria essa aberração na Sonserina, não acha?

Não, ele não estava observando Tiago, estava observando Snape. Eu não olhava para o casal de primos a meu lado, pois sabia que isso denunciaria que eu estava ouvindo a conversa, mas um estranho silêncio me convenceu que algo estava para acontecer. E aconteceu.

Um grito abafado na frente da sala e o rosto de Snape completamente afundado na lata de lixo. Aparentemente, o cesto havia caído sobre sua cabeça. Tiago, a seu lado, ria compulsivamente, tentando adivinhar quem tinha tido uma idéia tão brilhante. Só não passava pela sua cabeça que ele seria acusado disso.

- Muito bem. Quem foi o autor dessa brincadeira de mal gosto? - MacGonnagall enfureceu-se com a sala.

Narcisa levantou-se depressa.

- Professora, quero que a senhora saiba que odeio injustiças, e estou certa de que a senhora não favoreceria sua casa numa situação dessas. Está claro como água que foi um grifinório! A rivalidade entre as casas é notória...

- Cala a boca, Centopéia! - ele a puxou.

Após alguma luta, Snape se desvencilhou da lata na cabeça.

- Eu sei quem foi, professora. - e olhando duramente para Tiago: - Foi ele. Está jogando bolinhas de papel nos alunos o tempo todo. Pode reparar, a sala está cheia delas...

- Peraí. Eu realmente joguei as bolinhas, mas não mandei a lata de lixo na sua cabeça. Realmente foi uma idéia divertida, mas infelizmente não foi minha.

- Agora chega! Por toda essa bagunça na minha aula, a Grifinória perdeu 50 pontos. E quero você na minha sala depois dessa aula para discutirmos a sua detenção, Sr. Potter. E se alguém fizer mais alguma gracinha, a sala toda cumprirá detenção no final de semana.

Na saída da aula, Tiago parecia mais contente do que nunca. Não, não estou ficando louco. Ele estava realmente contente:

- Aposto que bati um recorde! Duvido que alguém tenha conseguido uma detenção mais rápido do que eu!

- Com certeza ninguém nunca perdeu tantos pontos de uma casa sem sequer ganhá-los antes - Alice retrucou irritada. - Você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer, Tiago. Nós perdemos 50 pontos no Campeonato das Casas!!!

- Ah, você recupera eles rapidinho respondendo as perguntas chatas dos professores, Alice!

- Ei, ruiva, espere um pouco.

Eu, Rabicho, Tiago, Alice e Lílian estacamos. Era quem nós pensávamos que era?

- Cuidado! Ficar a menos de dez passos de mim pode ser contagioso! - Lílian foi irônica.

- Ra. Ra. Ra. Muito engraçado! Vou te dar uma chance de contar a verdade, ok? Já percebi que você só estava querendo tirar onda comigo - Sirius falou calmamente.

- Contar que verdade? - Lílian estava pasma.

- Que você tem sangue bruxo, oras! Uma sangue-ruim não seria tão rápida...

- E eu parei pra ouvir isso? Ai, meus sais!

Lílian saiu andando sem olhar para trás pensando no absurdo da situação. Alice deu uma última olhada em Sirius, revirou os olhos e saiu atrás da mais nova amiga.

- Cara, você se superou - Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas, como eu o vi fazer centenas de vezes depois para Pedrinho. - Ele tem sangue mágico tanto quanto nós ou não estaria aqui. Já pensou nisso?? Trouxas sequer enxergam Hogwarts.

- Sério? - Pedrinho arregalou os olhos.

- Eu tenho duas primas mais velhas aqui elas me disseram que sangue-ruins nunca chegariam a metade da capacidade de um bruxo sangue-puro...

Eu olhei rapidamente para Pedrinho lembrando que ele era um sangue-puro e, bem, Lílian tinha se saído mil vezes melhor que ele naquela primeira aula.

- Eu não me lembro de ter dito isso... Especialmente nessa linguagem chula que você está usando.

Andrômeda nos encontrara no corredor. Estava acompanhada de uma outra corvinal de cabelos espessos e enrolados, que reprovava Sirius apenas com o olhar.

- Bella disse - ele retrucou mal-humorado.

- Ah, Bella disse. Quer dizer que o Cão Maior voltou a obedecer a Orion? Cheguei a achar que ele preferia a liberdade.

- Eu-eu não estou obedecendo ninguém. É só que isso é verdade e...

- Eu não acho que isso seja verdade - a garota ao lado de Andrômeda se intrometera.

Eu tinha pensado em aproveitar a deixa pra sumir dali. Pedrinho já tinha feito isso bem antes, mas Tiago me segurou: "E perder a briga? De jeito nenhum!"

- Bem, uma vez que você não passa de uma mentirosa, só posso confiar nela - Sirius ignorou a amiga de Andrômeda e despejou a raiva que estava sentindo.

- Eu? Menti no que? - Andie se espantou.

- No que? Olha isso aqui, Andrômeda! Onde é que está tudo o que você me disse? Um bando de alunos tão tapados quanto Regulus, que levam séculos para transformar besouros em botões! E eu cai nessa droga de casa que é a Grifinória. Eu só vejo uma mansão maior com um pouco mais de elfos domésticos... Alias, é pior, porque está tudo impregnado de sangue-ruins...

Ele não pôde acabar seu desabafo, porque Andrômeda lhe dera um tapa na face. O som ecoou no corredor.

- Não jogue a culpa de suas frustrações em cima de mim. Se não consegue ver o que eu vejo, azar o seu, Sirius, porque Hogwarts é infinitamente diferente da nossa casa. A começar pelos nascidos trouxas, como a minha AMIGA Ethel, que a cada dia me surpreende de alguma forma. Não porque eu duvide de sua capacidade, mas porque ela conhece um mundo inteiro que eu sequer sabia que existia antes de deixar o Largo Grimmauld. Corra pra debaixo da saia de Bellatrix e passe os próximos sete anos deprimido por não ser um sonserino! - ela berrava a altos brados.

- EU NÃO QUERIA SER UM SONSERINO!!! - ele retrucou ainda mais alto.

- Não? - a resposta a desconcertou.

- Não - ele confirmou, emburrado.

- Queria, sim - foi a vez de Tiago se intrometer.

- Não queria, não.

- Na seleção, você disse...

- ...que os sonserinos não eram perdedores. - Sirius cortou Tiago.

- Ah, eles são sim - a amiga de Andie entrou na discussão.

- Não são!

- Sirius, pra que casa você queria ter ido? - Andrômeda ignorou todos os outros.

Subitamente, ele se deu conta de que não queria responder àquilo que era tão óbvio: já havia dito que a Lufa-lufa era uma casa de perdedores, e ele não era um; Não queria estar na Grifinória, tampouco na Sonserina...

- Você queria ter ido pra Corvinal!!! - Andie concluiu às risadas, apontando para o primo. - É por isso que está tão bravo comigo!!! Ah, Sirius, eu também queria que você estivesse na minha casa.

- Eu não queria ir pra Corvinal - ele falou num tom nada convincente, enquanto repelia o abraço que a prima apenas um ano mais velha tentava lhe dar. - E eu... eu... Ah, você é louca!

Sirius se desvencilhou da prima e saiu andando praguejando contra todas as casas. Andrômeda exibia um sorriso de apaixonada:

- Eu sabia que ele continuava sendo o MEU Si... Oh, oh! Melhor a gente ir andando, Ethel.

- O casal vinte está vindo?

- Exatamente. Tchau pra vocês!

Eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos e vimos as meninas saírem correndo. Pouco depois um casal de Sonserinos atravessava o corredor, provavelmente o tal casal vinte de que haviam falado. Como elas tinham adivinhado que eles passariam por ali, isso eu nunca vim a descobrir.

Naquela mesma tarde Sirius teve outras oportunidades de ver Lílian se sair muito bem como bruxa. Em uma ou outra coisa que ela tinha dificuldades - achou a nossa estufa realmente medonha com tantas plantas "esquisitas"- Alice estava sempre pronta a ajudar. Como Andrômeda havia falado pouco antes a respeito de Ethelvina, Lílian e Alice se achavam mutuamente interessantes e viriam a ser as melhores amigas uma da outra em todo o período escolar.

A aula de Herbologia colocou outra nascida trouxa no caminho de Sirius, uma corvinal ainda tímida e perdida, que saiu chorando da estufa no meio da aula sem conseguir fazer a professora entender o porquê. Eu e Tiago, que havíamos feito dupla nessa aula relegando Pedrinho a uma desconhecida de uniforme azul, imaginávamos o motivo.

Durante toda a semana foi assim, nós e Sirius sentados o mais longe possível. Andrômeda fazia freqüentes visitas a nossa mesa, mas sempre acabava sendo ignorada ou deixada falando sozinha. À noite, ele se refugiava num canto da Sala Comunal olhando para o teto totalmente entediado. Acredite ou não, isso tudo durou até o Dia das Bruxas, ou seja, dois longos meses.

A nossa guerra contra o representante da família Black foi resultado de dois fatores que eu não poderia enumerar em ordem de importância: um deles foram as constantes detenções de seu pai - pelo menos uma a cada duas semanas. O outro, como já disse, foi Bellatrix. Vou contá-los em ordem cronológica, apesar de terem acontecido num espaço de pouco menos de quatro horas.

Na manhã de 31 de outubro Tiago saíra cedo do quarto, sem que nenhum de nós três notasse. Fiquei sabendo o porque durante o café da manhã: havia descoberto uma passagem secreta que dava nos arredores da entrada da Sonserina. Imaginou que seria uma ótima oportunidade para aprontar com seu outro arquiinimigo, Severo Snape. E já programara tudo: armaria sua armadilha bem na entrada da Sonserina (que ele descobrira onde ficava já no terceiro dia de aula) e a usaria quando Snape estivesse saindo para a festa, assim ele teria que voltar para o dormitório e não participaria da comemoração.

- E por que é que ele não pode vir à Festa? - Pedrinho fez uma pergunta justa.

- Oras, por quê? - ele retrucou como se fosse óbvio. - Porque eu não quero. - e deu o assunto por encerrado.

Entretanto, o tiro saiu pela culatra. Logo atrás de Snape, vinha o diretor da Sonserina, que levou um banho de excremento de salamandra. Tiago não foi rápido o bastante para alcançar seu esconderijo e acabou na sala de Dumbledore que não teve outra alternativa senão mandá-lo limpar as prateleiras da biblioteca durante a festa como punição. Sirius seria mandado para lá cerca de duas horas depois.

Sempre gostei das festas de Dia das Bruxas, não só por conta dos banquetes, mas por serem uma ótima oportunidade de reunir todos os alunos no Salão Principal, ao mesmo tempo. É incrível como Hogwarts consegue reunir tanta gente diferente sob um mesmo teto. Em dois meses de aulas, algumas coisas já tinham se tornado habituais. Lílian e Alice estavam sempre juntas; Sirius deixava os quarto todas as noites por volta da meia-noite, retornando as duas, fato que sabíamos porque Pedrinho sempre acordava por volta das duas com vontade de ir ao banheiro e acabava acordando eu ou Tiago com o barulho que fazia ao tropeçar nos malões; Andrômeda insistia em tentar conversar com Sirius na frente de todos, o que não conseguia, mas por vezes eu os vi rindo e trocando confidências escondidos debaixo de alguma escada; e os alunos nascidos trouxas - em nosso ano eram quatro - eram perseguidos veladamente por um grupo de alunos da Sonserina.

Lílian era constantemente importunada por um deles, um jogador do time de quadribol do quinto ano, David Greengrass. Por mais que muitos dos alunos soubessem, nunca havia provas contra eles. Eram rigorosamente discretos e tinham um pacto entre si, que sempre lhes garantia álibis contra as acusações.

Mas naquela noite houve uma testemunha: Sirius! Você provavelmente vai me perguntar qual a valia disso, uma vez que as idéias de Sirius permitiriam que ele fizesse parte daquele grupo, entretanto, naquela noite Greengrass não estava sozinho. Vou lhe contar a história como a ouvi da boca de Sirius. Eu não estava lá para saber se o relato é tendencioso. É apenas o que sei.

Lílian estava levemente resfriada pela mudança de temperatura e decidira procurar a enfermaria antes de se aventurar pelo Salão Principal. Sirius vinha de lá por conta de um tombo de vassoura (contrabandeara uma para dentro da escola e só a usava em horários estranhos, por isso fugia do quarto de madrugada) e ao ver a ruiva vindo em sua direção, decidiu se esconder. Andava evitando Lílian, pois ainda não concordava muito com a idéia de conviver com sangue-ruins, mas já admitia que ela levava jeito para magia.

A garoto continuou seu caminho, fungando e tossindo um pouco. Siius estrahou quando ela parou na frente de um quadro e começou a discutir com ele, mas ele sempre achara ela meio louca mesmo, até perceber que ela estava hipnotizada. Só se deu conta disso quando Greengrass saiu de uma passagem secreta logo ao lado do quadro. Mas junto da risada do capitão do time da Sonserina, havia uma risada feminina, uma risada que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Muito bem, Bella. Hoje eu sou seu escravo. Você manda, eu executo.

- David, David. Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada!

- A garota mais bonita da escola merece...

A garota mais bonita da escola merece? Quem era aquele idiota pra falar uma coisa daquelas. Ela era uma Black, ela não era pra qualquer um, ela era... Bellatrix. Ela daria um fora naquele babaca em segundos.

Mas ela não deu. E começou a fazer de Lílian seu brinquedinho:

- Imite um macaco! Agora, - transfigurando uma lança decorativa em um espanador - limpe esse lugar! Está imundo! Oh, não, acho que não. Isso é tarefa para elfos domésticos e nós sabemos que sangue-ruins como você estão bem abaixo dos elfos...

Sirius observava tudo aquilo de seu canto. Acho que as conversas diárias com Andrômeda finalmente estavam fazendo efeito, porque ele começou a achar aquilo tudo errado.

- Eu não disse que ia ser divertido, minha estrela?

David agarrou Bellatrix pela cintura e a puxou para si. Ao ver a prima beijar o colega de casa, Sirius saiu de seu esconderijo:

- Reprimenda!

O capitão sonserino foi jogado longe sem que uma única faísca atingisse Bellatrix. Sirius sempre teve ótima pontaria.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- O que eu estou fazendo? Por favor, Bella, dê-se seu devido valor!

- Como? - os olhos verdes cintilavam de raiva. - Seu idiota, estragou tudo!

Lílian estava saindo do transe. Vendo a menina despertar do transe, Greengrass fugiu antes que aquilo pudesse lhe encrencar. A reação de sua mão foi a esperada. Dois membros da família Black a sua frente, sendo que um deles deixara claro desde o primeiro dia de aula que a odiava. Ela não duvidou de nada.

Sirius sempre soube o quanto Bella poderia ser fria. Disse que costumavam ser ótimos amigos antes da menina entrar em Hogwarts, mas que desde então ela passara a tratá-lo com desprezo. Quando ele entrou na escola, ela passara a ser amigável novamente.

- Bella sempre foi divertida. É inteligente, sabia enganar nossos pais com maestria. Acho que nunca a vi sendo punida por nada. Ao lado dela você poderia provar de todas as coisas proibidas, aventurar-se por lugares desconhecidos, ser o que quisesse. Bella sempre foi a única que sempre fez o que bem quis na Mansão. E eu... bem, eu sentia falta disso... - Sirius nos explicou tempos mais tarde quando já éramos todos amigos.

Mas a partir daquela festa das bruxas ela voltaria a se importar apenas consigo mesma. Os olhos rápidos tomaram conta da situação e ela viu o uniforme de um rapaz de amarelo passar a sua frente. Disparou um feitiço contra Lílian que a fez gritar e desmaiar:

- Alguém! Por favor, alguém me ajude! - ela gritava parecendo realmente desesperada. - Por Merlim!

O tal rapaz voltou. Era o monitor-chefe, um aluno da Lufa-lufa.

- O que está havendo aqui?

Bellatrix estava abaixada com Lílian nos braços, completamente desacordada:

- Meu primo, meu primo ficou louco. Está desesperado por ter ido para a Grifinória, quer que eu o ajude a ser transferido para a Sonserina...

- Bella, eu... - ele assistia a cena atônito.

A voz de Bella se tornou chorosa:

- Eu disse que não posso fazer nada. Mas ele disse que se eu não ajudasse ele atacaria a primeira pessoa que visse na frente, e essa coitadinha passou. Nós temos que levá-la pra enfermaria.

- É claro, claro. Faremos isso. E você, garoto, para a biblioteca! Você vai cumprir detenção com um garoto que já está lá. Depois Dumbledore terá uma conversa com você.

- Mas eu...

- Eu disse AGORA!

Sirius obedeceu. Frustrado, subiu as escadas devagar, invadido por um torpor desagradável. Ele confiara em Bellatrix, mas ela não hesitara em acusá-lo para salvar a própria pele. Andrômeda estava certa sobre ela. Estaria certa sobre todo o resto também? Bem, só cabia a ele querer descobrir.

Enquanto isso, eu, Alice e Pedrinho aproveitávamos a festa na medida do possível. A lourinha não parava de olhar o relógio de pulso, até que, após uma hora de começada a festa. Alice resolveu subir.

Quando eu voltei a sala comunal, Alice chorava desesperada. Contou aos prantos, a historia de que Lílian tinha sido atacada por Sirius. Nenhum de nós duvidou. Só faltava Tiago para compartilhar nossa raiva. Imagine o meu choque, quando o vi entrar pelo retrato da mulher gorda rindo e conversando... com Sirius.

- Nossa! Vocês ainda estão acordados? - ele estranhou. - Achei que a festa acabava as dez... Foi até meia-noite?

- O que você está fazendo com ele? - eu não consegui segurar.

- Ele atacou Lílian!!! - Alice choramingou.

Tiago arregalou os olhos o máximo que pode e começou a se afastar do novo amigo

- Não, eu... Tiago... Eu te disse, armaram isso pra mim. Eu nunca toquei num fio de cabelo da ruiva...

- Por que eu acreditaria em você? - Tiago se esquivou.

- Porque... porque... - Sirius procurava desesperadamente um motivo. Tinha passado quase dois meses sem ter um único amigo não queria perder o que fizera naquela noite.

- Ela está na ala hospitalar - Pedrinho acrescentou.

- E não deve sair de lá tão cedo - eu frisei.

- Não fui eu, caramba! Foi minha prima! - ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros nervosamente.

- Andrômeda? Ora, não em faça rir! - Alice ironizou.

- Lógico que não foi ela! Foi Bella! Bella e aquele idiota do Greengrass.

Eu via Tiago tentado a acreditar em Sirius.

- Não foi! Foi você! - eu berrei, irritado com aquela hesitação de Tiago. - Você nunca gostou dela! Admita!

- Eu nunca disse o contrário. Sequer disse que gosto dela agora! Só disse que não fui eu! Por Merlim, pensem direito. Eu nunca escondi que não gostava da ruiva, e eu a atacasse era óbvio que a culpa ia cair sobre mim, não acham?

- É, faz sentido - Tiago coçou a cabeça.

- A Evans vai confirmar tudo isso. Ela viu a minha prima. Não tenho certeza se ela viu o Greengrass, mas... Eu juro não fui eu. Eu até admito que fui eu quem enterrou aquela cesta de lixo na cabeça do Snape no primeiro dia de aula, mas não toquei na Evans.

Tiago começou a rir, para irritação de Alice, que ainda não acreditava na história:

- Esqueceu que ele te ferrou com essa historia? A Grifinória perdeu 50 pontos e você pegou a detenção!

- Ah, mas valeu a pena. A cara do Seboso Snape foi hilária, e a detenção, bem, a detenção foi proveitosa. Quer saber, eu acho que a gente tem que esperar a Evans acordar. Se ele estiver mentindo ela vai dizer... Por enquanto eu te dou meu voto de confiança, Sirius. - Tiago esticou a mão para Sirius, que selou o acordo. - Agora, voltando aquele assunto, acho que o intercâmbio de informações pode ser útil pra mim e pra, Black, e eu estou disposto a negociar.

Tiago deu uma piscadela e desapareceu na escada que levava ao dormitório.

- Ela vai confirmar minha história, eu garanto! - e Sirius seguiu Tiago, confiante.

Na manhã seguinte, Lílian já estava melhor, mas Madame Pomfrey achou que seria melhor que ela ficasse na enfermaria, não pelo feitiço, mas pela gripe que estava mais forte. Ela não se lembrava de nenhum detalhe da noite anterior, a não ser que tinha visto o casal de primos. Não nutria qualquer simpatia por Sirius, assim, não o eximava da culpa, mas, tendo em conta que ninguém lhe apresentara provas concretas contra Sirius, Tiago achou que valia a pena continuar a amizade:

- Estamos fazendo comércio de informações, entende? - ele tentava me explicar. - E, bem, ele tem idéias legais. Nós dois não suportamos o Snape e como as primas dele estão na Sonserina, ele sabe de alguns pontos fracos daquele seboso, E bem, temos que admitir que ele anda menos agressivo com a Evans.

* * *

- A verdade é que depois daquele Dia das Bruxas Sirius mudara de comportamento. Não se tornara amigo de Lílian, nem tentava uma aproximação, mas já não a provocava ou ofendia. Era visto constantemente com sua prima Andrômeda para cima e para baixo. Começara a ajudar Pedrinho com o dever, embora fossem incontáveis as vezes que eu o via contando até dez para não perder a paciência com perguntas imbecis. E, cima de tudo, começara a achar que os Sonserinos eram perdedores. Logicamente ele não mudou do dia pra noite. Não perdeu o ar arrogante; mas, bem, se Sirius não fosse arrogante, ele não seria um Black. E ao menos até o fim daquele ano, ele ainda tinha orgulho de seu sangue azul.

- Mas ele passou a odiar a própria família, não foi? Ele odiava a casa do Largo Grimmauld.

- Essa é outra história que Andrômeda poderia contar melhor do que eu. Sei que Regulus é um dos maiores responsáveis pela aversão que Sirius passou a ter de sua família. E Tiago tem a ver com a outra parte, mas infelizmente seu pai não está aqui para contar.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, fitando o grande relógio londrino pela primeira vez com intenção de saber que horas eram.

- Acho que Andrômeda já teve o tempo de que precisava. Vamos voltar, Harry.

O garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim. O caminho de volta não foi demorado. A história que Remo acabara de contar não saía da cabeça de Harry. Era estranho pensar em Sirius daquela forma. Queria poder conversar com ele, confirmar tudo aquilo, recriminá-lo por acreditar em Bellatrix... e pedir desculpas a Andrômeda. Tinha sido rude; ela lhe fizera um favor e ele a pagava com ingratidão.

Harry abriu a porta decidido a falar com ela, Remo logo atrás dele:

- Andie, Andie, eu queria...

As palavras ficaram engasgadas em sua garganta. Em meio a um grande tumulto de janelas estilhaçadas, uma cadeira quebrada e muitos papéis e fotos rasgadas, Andrômeda chorava compulsivamente. Impulsivamente, Harry e Remo correram para junto dela, abraçando-a, sem perguntar nada. Um pouco mais calma após um feitiço de animação executado por Remo, a bruxa conseguiu falar:

- Vocês devem estar achando que um furacão passou por aqui, não? É, de certa forma foi - ela respirou fundo e puxou uma foto pela metade onde ela, Narcisa e Sirius apareciam bastante desconfortáveis.

Harry reparou que na outra metade, jogada no chão, estavam Bellatrix e um rapazinho parecido com Sirius.

- Sabe, Harry, algumas lembranças deveriam ser realmente apagadas. - e acabou de rasgar a foto.


	4. Estrela Cadente

**Capítulo 4 - Estrela Cadente**

Na manhã seguinte, Andrômeda estava bastante animada. Quem a visse não imaginaria sua situação na noite anterior. Apesar de curioso, Harry achou melhor não perguntar nada a respeito. Já vira como Andrômeda podia ser amarga quando queria.

- Harry, Ninfadora deixou uma carta para você em meu quarto.

O garoto recebeu o envelope curioso. Não tinha notícias de ninguém há alguns dias.

- É do Rony. Está dizendo que já voltou para a Toca e que Dumbledore está arrumando uma maneira para que eu passe a última semana de férias lá.

- Sorte deles saírem da mansão. Aquela casa me provoca arrepios...

- Você devia ir muito à Mansão quando era nova, não é? - ele tentou iniciar uma conversa.

- Você está perguntando se eu visitava o Largo Grimmauld com freqüência? Oh, Merlim, como eu gostaria de ser apenas uma visita! - Andrômeda suspirou. - Morei lá até atingir a maioridade bruxa...

Harry se deu um tapa na testa. Era lógico que numa casa grande como aquela não viviam apenas quatro pessoas. Andrômeda continuou a contar:

- Morei naquela casa desde que nasci. Até então Bellatrix era a única criança da casa. Acho que era por isso que ela me detestava tanto... Vim roubar parte da atenção que antes estava voltada só para ela. Nesse tempo moravam ali meu avô, meus pais, os pais de Sirius, tia Elladora e a prima Araminta - Andrômeda cuspiu de lado ao falar o nome da mulher. - Nossa! Eu quase me esqueci da única pessoa decente que morava em Grimmauld! Tio Alphard! Eu vi uma foto dele aqui em algum lugar...

Andrômeda afundou dentro do armário cheio de teias de aranhas, revirando os papéis desenfreadamente. O garoto deu um passo para trás para não ser atingido pelos objetos que volta e meia a bruxa jogava por sobre sua cabeça. Uma foto de um homem sorridente plainava no meio da confusão de papéis voadores e foi alojar-se no espaço entre os óculos e as sobrancelhas de Harry. O menino pegou a foto e analisou-a por um instante. Um bruxo de meia idade acenava de dentro da foto e apontava para Andrômeda, como que pedindo para que Harry a chamasse:

- Você está procurando por isso, Andrômeda? - ele cutucou de leve o ombro da bruxa, que não deu importância.

- Tenho certeza que a vi por aqui... - e deixou o armário para revirar o amontoado de papéis que havia atrás dela.

- Andrômeda... - Harry tentou novamente.

- Não era uma foto muito grande... - ela comentou enquanto franzia os olhos para um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado e infestado de traças. - Provavelmente foi tirada pouco antes de Sirius sair de casa.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para a foto, quase convencido de que aquele não devia ser o tio de Andrômeda. Estava prestes a jogá-la na pilha de papéis, quando a bruxa tomou a fotografia bruscamente de sua mão:

- Tio Alphard!

O garoto deu de ombros e se sentou no chão, desanimado.

- Eu não lembro de ter visto o nome dele... - Harry forçou a memória repassando todos os nomes estampados na árvore genealógica dos Black, guardada num dos quartos do Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix.

- Tio Alphard - ela deu um sorriso para o bruxo de ar abatido que acenava de dentro da foto. - Sabe, Harry, toda família tem uma ovelha negra... A minha teve três! Se bem que, se tratando da família Black, acho que ovelhas "brancas" seria um termo mais apropriado. - e piscou para o garoto.

* * *

Eu estava prestes a completar 10 anos quando tio Alphard deixou o Largo Grimmauld. Lembro bem disso porque foi o primeiro ano de Bellatrix em Hogwarts e o primeiro ano de minha vida em que tive sossego, se é que alguém podia ter sossego vivendo naquela casa. Sirius acabara de fazer 9 anos, enquanto Regulus fazia contagem regressiva para chegar aos oito, a mesma idade de Narcisa. Nunca entendi a pressa que meu primo mais novo tinha em crescer.

Hoje, olhando para trás, imagino que tio Alphard se deixou ficar naquela casa por muito tempo. Talvez seja essa paciência infinita dos alunos da Lufa-lufa que o fez permanecer no Largo Grimmauld. Não faça essa cara de abismado. Meu tio realmente foi um aluno da Lufa-lufa. E nem gosto de imaginar como foram seus anos de escola, tendo os meus por experiência. Meu pai e meus tios definitivamente não deveriam ser menos terríveis com ele do que Bellatrix era comigo. Ou talvez tenham apenas ignorado-o. Porque era dessa forma que ele era tratado dentro de casa, e eu, como a garota invisível, era a única que se dava conta de sua existência.

Você deve estar pensando em Sirius. Bem... Ao contrário de mim e de tio Alphard, que sequer éramos notados, Sirius recebia atenção demais de toda a família, uma vez que era o primeiro neto homem de meu avô. Ele também tinha tudo para ser a mais perfeita tradução da família Black, ao menos até entrar em Hogwarts.

Eu e Narcisa tínhamos ido a King's Cross com mamãe para despedirmo-nos de Bellatrix. Não que alguma de nós duas se importasse com a entrada de minha irmã mais velha na escola, mas minha mãe fazia questão. Creio que era uma ótima forma de exibir a pureza do sangue dos Black ou de fazer conchavo contra os nascidos trouxas que embarcavam todo ano na estação.

Passei todo o tempo sentada sobre o malão de Bellatrix, que observava todos à distância, não encontrando alguém digno de sua companhia. Foram pouco mais de quinze minutos, mas que pareceram eternos. Ao menos até eu colocar os olhos em tio Alphard. Aproveitando que minha mãe estava numa conversa sem fim com a Sra. Malfoy e que Narcisa parecia concentrada demais no filho da mulher, saí dali rapidamente disposta a encontrar meu tio. Ele ajeitava a gravata borboleta de um garoto baixinho, de cara redonda e lábios finos:

- Tio? - eu me aproximei receosa.

- Andie? - ele franziu a testa e, logo após confirmar que era eu, seu olhar passou a procurar rostos conhecidos na multidão. Se eu estava ali, minha mãe também deveria estar.

Não demorou muito a encontrar as outras três mulheres da família Black. Então, virou-se para a mulher loira de pé ao lado do garoto:

- Maddelyn, tenho que ir ou teremos problemas. Mande notícias de Hogwarts, está bem?

O garotinho parecia decepcionado:

- Você não vem junto comigo? - ele perguntou, e meus olhos devem ter se arregalado, pois em vez de responder ao menino, meu tio se virou para mim:

- Nem um pio sobre esse assunto, Andie. Em casa eu lhe explicarei...

- Explicará o quê, tio Alphard?

Bellatrix. Eu havia fugido de minha mãe e de Narcisa, mas tinha me esquecido de Bellatrix. Mas ela nunca se esquecia de mim. Era a única pessoa daquela casa, fora meu tio, que falava comigo com freqüência e não posso dizer que isso fosse bom.

É engraçado como eu sempre achei que todos tinham medo de Bellatrix, mesmo os adultos. Talvez não fosse bem um medo, mas uma submissão total às vontades de minha irmã mais velha. A única pessoa invulnerável ao poder de Bella era tio Alphard.

Ele não se dignou a responder. Voltou-se novamente para o garoto, mexendo mais uma vez na gravata borboleta enquanto o rosto de minha irmã se avermelhava. Aquilo me preocupava: Bella podia tolerar ordens, broncas e respostas evasivas, mas nunca a indiferença.

Tio Alphard estava me apresentando a eles... - eu tomei as rédeas da situação, tentando evitar algum escândalo.

Bella me olhou com interesse, quando tio Alphard congelou ao ouvir minhas palavras. Encarava o garoto apreensivo. Por fim, coçou a nuca e olhou para a provável mãe do garoto.

- Por que não? - e deu um sorriso tranqüilo. - Muito bem, Bellatrix, você iria conhecer meu afilhado em Hogwarts. Podemos antecipar as apresentações.

- Afilhado? - minha irmã mediu o garoto, que parecia constrangido com as duas esferas de vidro que o vistoriavam. - Nunca o vi em nossa casa... - desdenhou.

- Eu... eu acho que já o vi, sim, Bella.

Tinha certeza de que meu tio estava inventando aquela história. Nunca vira garoto mais gordo, mas precisava ajudar meu tio a tecer aquela mentira. Quanto menos Bella suspeitasse, maiores as chances de ela não se referir àquele incidente perto de minha mãe.

- Não. Tenho certeza de que não, Andie. - meu tio me desmascarou.

Ele recusara minha ajuda.

- Marta era esposa de um grande amigo meu, meninas. Benjamin, - ele se abaixou e passou o braço esquerdo por sobre os ombros do garoto - estas são Andrômeda e Bellatrix, minhas sobrinhas.

Eu ofereci a mãe direita, procurando cumprimentá-lo timidamente.

- Benjamin o quê? - Bellatrix não deu um passo.

- Covington. Bem Covington - a bruxa mais velha frisou, em tom ríspido, apertando a mãe que o garoto deixara estendida no ar esperando pela de Bellatrix.

- Covington? - Bella deu um largo sorriso. - Porque não disse antes...

Antes que Bella se arriscasse a dar um abraço comedido no garotinho - ela ainda não o aprovara totalmente apesar do nome tradicional - minha mãe, Narcisa, a Sra. Malfoy e seu filho nos avistaram e vieram tomar satisfações.

- Bellatrix!! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Minha mãe a puxou antes que pudesse tocar Benjamin. Foi a primeira vez que vi minha irmã tomar uma reprimenda. A Sra. Malfoy evitava trocar olhares com a mãe do garoto, parecendo extremamente incomodada de estar ali; minha mãe estava furiosa.

- Foi Andie quem me trouxe aqui, mamã. - como sempre, a culpa era jogada sobre meus ombros.

Acho que você já deve ter visto Narcisa, e seus olhos de gelo. O azul claro como o céu oprimindo nossas cabeças num dia sem nuvens. Assim também era o olhar de minha mãe: impiedoso e onipotente. Ela nunca me olhou com fúria; ao contrário, era sempre gélida e distante, como se entre nós não houvesse qualquer laço de parentesco. Os olhos pousaram sobre mim apenas um minuto, em que não tive forças suficientes para mover os lábios e me retratar. Baixei a cabeça e senti uma lágrima descer queimando meu rosto.

- Andrômeda não a trouxe, Diadem. Não perca seu tempo apavorando a menina. Foram os pés curiosos de Bellatrix que a trouxeram aqui. E não vejo o problema nisso.

Minha mãe evitara trocar qualquer palavra com meu tio até aquele momento. Certamente, estava tentando tirar suas filhas dali sem que precisasse violar o pacto velado da família Black de ignorar a ovelha branca da família.

- Não vê problema nisso... - ela repetiu para si mesma, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

* * *

- Pegue a foto, Harry - Andrômeda devolveu a fotografia para o garoto. - ele sori com os olhos, não acha? Meu pai dizia que tio Alphard estava sempre fazendo gozações mentais dos membros de nossa família.

- Parecem os seus... - Harry fitou a face cansada de Andrômeda.

Ela sorriu:

- Isso pra mim é um elogio, querido, mas sempre achei que pareciam os olhos de Sirius...

- Me desculpe, Andrômeda, mas... Não... Sirius.... Sirius... era triste - o garoto foi diminuindo o volume da voz.

- Bem, eu não vi meu primo depois de Azkaban e nem gosto de imaginar o que aquele lugar pode ter feito com ele. Mas será que você nunca o viu num momento feliz? Por Merlim, os olhos de Sirius eram tão vivos... Tão negros e vivos quanto os de tio Alphard.

* * *

- Bem, Alphard, você nunca teve muito bom senso mesmo...

- Reafirmo, eles vão freqüentar a mesma escola, não há porque...

- Uma pena, na minha opinião, porque a menina parece uma cópia da mãe - a mulher tinha agüentado calada até o momento. - Como se um sobrenome valesse alguma coisa.

- Vale muito - minha mãe a encarou ofendida. - O nome e o sangue. Coisa de que este bastardo não pode se orgulhar.

Todas as crianças voltaram-se de imediato para o garotinho, que correu se esconder detrás da capa da mãe.

- Ele não é um bastardo.

O rosto de Maddelyn Covington avermelhara-se de fúria, igualando-se ao tom da capa. Estranhamente, meus olhos estavam presos na figura de tio Alphard que estava calmo e sereno. Em vez de se prender as discussão entre as mulheres, procurava passar segurança ao garotinho, que tremia agarrado a sua mão.

- Não?! - a Sra. Malfoy retrucou em tom cínico, querendo provocar a bruxa ainda mais.- Mas então...

- O tem está para sair, Sra. Malfoy. Creio que as crianças ainda não acabam de colocar suas bagagens no devido compartimento...

- Eu não vou entrar no mesmo trem que um bastardo... - minha irmã mais velha deu um passo para trás, puxando sem sucesso o malão arrebatado de pertences.

Minha mãe sorriu. Aquela era sua filha Bellatrix.

- Não quer ir para a escola, querida? - a fúria da mulher não havia se abrandado. - Certamente não pode se misturar com meu filho... Meu filho que é tão puro-sangue quanto a senhorita! - e cuspiu de lado ao terminar a fase.

- Maddelyn, vamos terminar de embarcar Benjamin, depois... - meu tio tentou trazê-la a razão. Era o único que sabia do grande segredo que ela traria à tona em instantes.

- Estou cansada dos seus depois, Alphard - ela lançou a ele um olhar de desprezo. - Estou cansada de ver você esconder seu próprio filho!

O garoto olhou para meu tio assombrado, largando a mão que a pouco era sinônimo de proteção. Saiu numa corrida desabalada. Um primeiro impulso foi sair atrás do garoto, mas senti a mãe gelada de Narcisa apertando a minha, avisando que era melhor eu não me mover.

Meu tio respirou fundo e sem perder a calma mandou a mulher atrás dele:

- Temos que embarcá-lo, Maddelyn. Eu estarei em Hogwarts ainda esta noite. Você pode vir comigo se quiser. Apenas embarque-o!

Relutante e nervosa, Maddelyn Covington obedeceu a meu tio. Meu tinha um filho?!? O choque era geral. Mas se ele era filho de meu tio, devia ser um Black. Devia morar conosco na mansão. Devia ser o queridinho da família em lugar de Sirius, afinal, ele era o primeiro neto homem; tinha certamente a mesma idade de Bellatrix.

- O bastardo...

- Ele não é um bastardo, Diadem, achei que Maddelyn tivesse deixado isso claro.

- Você teve um filho com ela? Por Merlim, todos sabiam que você era...

- Que eu era o que, Sophia?

A mãe de Lucius Malfoy pareceu desconcertada. Meu tio era mal visto por toda a alta sociedade bruxa, mas por respeito ao resto da família, evitava-se comentar sobre ele. Ao menos em frente a membros da família Black.

- Maddelyn Covington?? Ela… ela é uma amante de sangue-ruins e trouxas, Alphard. - minha mãe deu o veredicto final: - Você jamais poderia se envolver com alguém da espécie dela.

Desta vez não eram apenas os olhos de meu tio que demonstravam deboche. Seu rosto inteiro contorcia-se prestes a explodir numa gargalhada:

- Quem é você para dizer com quem eu posso me envolver, Diadem?

Disse isso num berro tão alto que o primeiro apito avisando que os últimos alunos deveriam embarcar passou despercebido. Mas se minha mãe não tinha o sangue dos Black circulando em seu corpo, ela tinha a alma de um e Diadem Amy Black não se deixava vencer facilmente:

- Você diz que não se importa, não é mesmo, Alphard? Mas não a assumiu. Se essa criança é realmente sua, você está escondendo seu relacionamento há pelo menos 11 anos! Seus instintos de macho não foram suficientemente fortes para recusar os apelos dessa enjeitada, mas sua consciência não permite que você a assuma, não é mesmo, Alphard Black! Teve um filho e tem vergonha dele.

Meu tio não conseguira reagir.

Ela triunfara. Mãe e garoto estavam voltando, resignados, quando as última frases foram pronunciadas. Eu pude ver os dois se abraçando e chorando, lágrimas doloridas da rejeição. No fundo, minha mãe tornara públicos os pensamentos mais secretos de Maddelyn Covington. Odiei minha mãe naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro. Como ela podia não se importar? Meu tio, de costas, não os via. E eu fui complacente ao vê-los deixando a estação. Tio Alphard jamais tornaria a rever o filho.

* * *

- Como assim, nunca mais? Ele não procurou o filho? - o nervosismo gerado por aquele final inesperado impulsionara Harry a levar a mão à boca, tentando aplacar nas unhas a revolta que sentia.

- Procurou... Mas... bem... infelizmente acharam Maddelyn e Benjamin antes dele.

- Você... você está dizendo...

- Não... Não foram vítimas da fobia de Voldemort. Não há provas, mas eu e Sirius sempre achamos que o clã dos Black providenciou o silêncio absoluto de meu primo bastardo.

- Mas... mas... e ele não fez nada?

- Tio Alphard reagiu sim, Harry. De modo pra lá de inesperado por toda a família. E a primeira atitude dele foi deixar a casa onde vivia desde que nascera.

* * *

Tio Alphard havia sido esquecido tão logo Bellatrix adentrara o Expresso e minha mãe, que normalmente aproveitaria para fazer compras no Beco Diagonal, começara a jornada frenética de volta à Mansão dos Black. Lembro de senti-la apertando mais a minha mão do que de costume, enquanto nos levava de volta para casa. Os passos rápidos de adulto, faziam com que eu e Narcisa tivéssemos que correr devagar para acompanhá-la. A Sra. Malfoy seguia conosco assombrada; ao que tudo indicava não costumava circular entre trouxas, como minha mãe fazia naquele exato instante.

Assim que pisamos no jardim de nossa casa, as mãos se soltaram. Ela olhou para mim e minha irmã caçula, fitando-nos de forma conhecida e ameaçadora. Não eram preciso palavras para traduzir o que ordenava. Nenhuma palavra sobre o que acontecera devia ser mencionada. Narcisa e eu baixamos as faces assentindo que cumpriríamos nossa parte do acordo.

Minha irmã assimilara o pedido mais rápido do que eu e, para meu espanto, suas primeiras palavras nada tinham a ver com tio Alphard.

- Você viu o herdeiro dos Malfoy? Bastante bonito... Bella deve cair na mesma casa que ele... Que sortuda! Queria eu ser a primogênita!

- Malfoy? De quem você ta falando... Eu...

Ouvi um estardalhaço dentro da casa. Inconfundivelmente, tratava-se da voz de minha tia, mãe de Sirius. A história já começara a se espalhar e muitas outras reações exageradas se seguiriam àquela. Meu coração acelerou; eu queria fazer alguma coisa. Gostava tanto de tio Alphard... Mas fazer o quê? Bem, certamente ficar no jardim ouvindo Narcisa falar dos olhos enevoados de Lucio Malfoy não me ajudaria em absolutamente nada. Decidi entrar e tentar pensar em alguma coisa, mas encontri meu primo mais velho pondo em prática a idéia que não me ocorreu.

- Sirius!

A orelha direita grudada à porta da biblioteca, meu primo tentava ouvir cada palavra silenciosa da reunião de meus tios. As vozes agora pareciam sibilar, tal era o silencio em nossa enorme sala de estar. Deviam estar confabulando sobre a melhor forma de punir tio Alphard por tão grave delito.

Sirius pediu para que me calasse, e deslizou o rosto pela porta, deitando-se no chão. Com um potente canivete tirava lascas de madeira, de forma a abrir um buraco por onde o som passaria melhor. Eu continuei observando-o da entrada de casa, olhando para trás vez ou outra para ter certeza de que minha irmã continuava a sonhar acordada entre lírios e jasmins perfumados.

Talvez meus tios tenham ouvidos aguçados ou simplesmente tenham estranhado tanto silêncio numa casa povoada por crianças barulhentas. A verdade é que Sirius mal tinha concluído seu trabalho quando meu pai abriu a porta bruscamente. Primeiro seus olhos foram de encontro a mim, mas eu estava a uma distancia suficiente para não levar uma ronca sem motivo. Ao menos daquela vez...

Então sentiu o respirar ofegante de meu primo a embaçar seus sapatos, olhou para dentro da biblioteca e em pouco meu tio surgira na sala.

- O que você pensou que estava fazendo, rapazinho? - a voz dura de seu pai deixara Sirius levemente desconcertado. Desde que não envolvesse Regulus, seus pais estavam sempre prontos a lhe perdoar por qualquer travessura que cometesse. Mas parecia haver exceções, como tentar ouvir reuniões secretas.

Sem saída ele arriscou:

- Pensei ter ouvido mamãe chamar meu nome, mas a sala estava trancada. Tentei ouvir se havia alguém aí dentro e...

Vendo que o coração de meu tio começava a abrandar, meu pai, o mais velho daquele grupo de irmãos, replicou:

- Vocês são condescendentes demais com esse pirralho, Righel. Vão acabar por estragá-lo... - e lançou um olhar de desprezo a Sirius.

Ele quase suspirou aliviado. Sempre conseguia amansar os pais. Ao menos até aquele dia, porque meu tio endurecera novamente após as palavras de meu pai. E sem dizer mais nada, disparou um feitiço contra o próprio filho. Righel Black não olhou para o menino enquanto este era jogada três metros longe, de encontro a um grande sofá de madeira negra. O baque ensurdecedor da porta se fechando não me arrancou do estado inerte em que eu estava. Sirius tinha sido castigado? E na minha frente?

- Você não viu isso, certo, Andie! - Sirius resmungou enquanto massageava a maçã do rosto logo abaixo do olho direito. Tinha batido-a na quina do sofá.

- Ela pode ficar quieta, mas eu não. Que pena que Bellatrix não estava aqui para me ajudar a infernizá-lo pelo resto da vida por isso!

Do alto da escada, Regulus ria do irmão, com puro ar de deboche e superioridade. Sirius bufou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando recuperar as rédeas da situação.

- Não foi nada... Uma batidinha qualquer. Só os fracos se deixariam abater por uma bobeira dessas.

- Deixe de ser bobo... - eu perdi a paciência com os dois e andei até Sirius.

A área em volta do olhos estava quente e começava a inchar

- Estúpido! Quis ser sincero uma vez na vida, Sirius? - eu ralhei, irritada com os dois, enquanto puxava o rosto de meu primo procurando por algum hematoma mais sério. - Monstro, traga gelo, rápido! - gritei ao elfo que nos olhava escondido detrás da mobília.

Eu não gostava muito de Sirius naquele tempo, mas a reação de meu tio me deixara assustada. Meu primo era o queridinho de toda a família. Mesmo quando lhe davam broncas e castigos, faziam-no longe das outras crianças. Para desgosto de Bellatrix era ele quem estava sendo preparado para assumir a liderança daquela família quando os adultos morressem. Era o filho rpódigo, aquele que levaria os Black por mais um centenário como uma das famílias mais honradas e prestigiosas do mundo mágico.

- Sincero? Nunca vi desculpa mais estapafúrdia. Não me admira papai lhe punir... Desaprendeu a mentir com convicção, foi? - Regulus desceu metade dos degraus e se sentou, fitando-nos do alto.

- Mamãe gritou o meu nome, seu idiota. Mas logo quando eu ia entrar eles selaram a porta com um feitiço. - Sirius replicou, fazendo uma careta de dor quando o gelo lhe queimou o rosto fervendo. - Me dá isso aqui, Andrômeda.

Sirius tomou o lenço cheio de gelo da minha mão e se levantou, deitando-se em seguida no sofá imponente que lhe causara o hematoma. Eu afastei algumas almofadas da poltrona mais próima e me sentei, abraçada a meus joelhos. Um estava ralado de um tombo no percurso para casa. Estávamos os três mudos, aguardando a abertura da porta. Não sabia o que teria ouvido, mas imaginava o que estavam discutindo ali dentro. Logicamente tinham tocado no nome dele e finalmente entendi porque meu tio o tinha destratado. Sirius não era mais o primogênito daquela geração de Black; o filho de tio Alphard era. Agora Sirius era apenas mais um imprestável, como qualquer uma das outras quatro crianças daquela casa. Estavam descontando a raiva e amargura em cima de meu primo que sequer entendia o porquê daquilo tudo.

- Monstro, traga penas de açúcar! Estou com fome! - Regulus ordenou, quebrando o crista de silêncio que nos envolvia.

A voz do irmão pareceu aumentar a dor de Sirus que deu um gemido. Estávamos próximos o suficiente para que eu notasse uma lágrima nascendo no canto do olho de meu primo, que ele de pronto secou com a mão livre.

- É a convenção mirim dos Black? - Narcisa finalmente entrara.

- Afinal o que aconteceu na estação - Sirius a ignorou, os olhos interrogativos me pressionando para responder.

Narcisa me fitou surpresa e repressoramente:

- Sabe que não podemos falar nada sobre isso...

Regulus desceu quase rolando as escadas, de tão rápido que o fez. Sirius levantara-se de uma vez, sorrindo com malícia e vontade. Apenas uma fisgada que aparecia periodicamente nos lábios denunciava que a dor ainda não o abandonara.

- E eu não disse nada, sua tonta! Pra variar, Sirius estava jogando verde! Mas agora eles já sabem que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Ora, mas isso é óbvio - Sirius se intrometeu. - Eles estão trancados ali desde que sua mãe voltou de King's Cross... Sei que tem algo a ver comigo e acho que ouvi o nome de tio Alphard... A palavra trouxas...

- Trouxas? O que Sirius, Alphard e trouxas estariam fazendo na mesma conversa, seu bobo? - eu tentei disfarçar.

- Andrômeda tem razão - Regulus já estava quase desinteressado.

- O fato de tio Alphard ter tido um filho com uma trouxa antes de eu nascer? - Sirius retrucou mal-humorado.

Eu e Narcisa nos olhamos atônitas. Nunca duvidamos da inteligência de Sirius, mas aquela dedução estava próxima demais da real.

- Não é bem isso... - Narcisa não sabia se esclarecia os enganos ou negava-se a comentar o ocorrido terminantemente. Eu tomei a decisão por ela.

- Ela é puro-sangue, assim como o garoto... Mas parece que, bem, foi espulsa da própria família... Uma Covington.

- Eu acho que vou subir. Essa conversa está muito comprometedora. Não quero que mamãe e papai se zanguem comigo. - e Narcisa saiu correndo pelas escadas para refugiar-se em nosso quarto.

- Então, ele é mais velho que nós? - Regulus arregalou os olhos sobre mim, enquanto Sirius parecia digerir as últimas informações - Por que tio Alphard nunca o trouxe aqui? Deve ser um palerma...

Os três ficaram mudos de repente. Alguém mexia na porta de entrada e este alguém era justamente o centro de nossa conversa atual: tio Alphard.

Não pareia os tio que nós três conhecíamos. Parecia bravo e tio Alphard nunca estava bravo. Passou por nós três sem nos olhar e então arrombou a porta da biblioteca. Com medo de levar um bronca, Regulus subiu as escadas em disparada, deixando eu e Sirius sós a presenciar a primeira e única grande revolta de Alphard Black perante sua família.

- Vem. - Sirius me puxou para dentro da biblioteca e ambos nos escondemos debaixo de uma escrivaninha.

Eu sabia o que me esperava quando me descobrissem ali, mas queria ficar. E Sirius me dava confiança: tinha um ar de determinação no rosto que eu jamais vira nele a não ser quando acompanhado de Bellatrix. Talvez porque eu só prestasse verdadeira atenção a ele quando estava com minha irmã, sua aliada potencial em crueldades para com todos os outros naquela casa.

A confusão de vozes, os gritos... Era difícil saber quem dizia o quê. Quadros saíram arranhados e traumatizados, livros se desfizeram em chuva de papel. Tio Alphard estava descontrolado. Derrubara meu pai com feitiço e calara minhas tias com mordaças isolantes. Minha mãe, minha avó e tio Righel era os únicos intocados naquele salão.

- Você não tinha o direito - ele apontou a varinha para minha mãe e meu tio se colocou a postos para defendê-la.

- Abaixe a varinha, Alphard - minha avó ordenou com voz gélida, quase sem mover os lábios.

Meu tio não obedeceu, mas nós podíamos notas seus dedos tremendo, e o choro sufocado prestes a saltar garganta a fora.

- Não disse nada além da verdade. Você se envergonha de sua própria escolha, Alphard, admita. - minha mãe provocou.

Uma rajada vermelha disparou da varinha comprida e atingiu o quadro logo acima de minha mãe. Tio Righel agilmente contra-atacou - acertando tio Alphard no braço esquerdo e fazendo-o perder a varinha - ele era canhoto.

- Parem com essa algazarra! - minha avó fuzilou os filhos com o olhar. - Mais um arranhão nessas paredes e ambos terão que deixar minha casa.

- Não é preciso se preocupar com isso. Estou de saída! Vim apenas pegar objetos pessoas, antes que alguém nessa casa resolva se utilizar deles para fazer algum mal a minha família.

Minha mãe e meu tio se entreolharam, perplexos. Não acreditavam que tio Aplard pudesse

- ESTA é sua família, Alphard Black - minha avó reagiu, rancorosa. - Mas se não se considera mais um Black, bem, podemos dar um jeito nisso.

Uma rajada verde voou por sobre a cabeça de meu tio indo atingir a tapeçaria que você já conhece. O nome de meu tio nunca mais viria a figurar entre os descendentes de nossa família.

- Espero que saiba que junto com seu nome, também está negando o nosso dinheiro... - minha avó continuou num tom ainda mais amargo.

- Eu não me importo com o dinheiro. E não vou provocar mais tormento a vocês.

Ele andou até sua varinha e guardou-a no bolso, pronto para deixar a biblioteca. Mas minha avó não se daria por vencida. Alphard Black não seria um renegado. Não queria que a alta sociedade bruxa desconfiasse que sua própria família se corrompera.

- Você diz isso agora, meu filho - a voz se tornou um pouco mais adocicada. - Mas você tem um filho, não é mesmo. Tem certeza de que ele é seu filho, certo?

- Não ouse duvidar disso, minha mãe... - ele se virou ríspido para encarar a mãe com desprezo.

- Não estou duvidando, Alphie...

Era estranho vê-la chamando-o dessa forma. Carinhoso demais para Ursula Black, a grande líder daquele clã desde que morte de meu avô.

- ...apenas acho que, como pai, você deveria se preocupar com o futuro de seu filho e dinheiro é e única forma de garantir que ele terá todas as oportunidades de que precisar.

Minha mãe e meus tios - mesmo os amordaçados - pareciam atordoados. Ninguém entendia realmente aonde minha avó pretendia chegar. Para Diadem Black, aliás, era um despropósito retroceder a na expulsão do cunhado. Ele havia insultado o clã da maneira mais grave possível.

- Ele não... - ela parecia tê-lo atingido.

- Sabe que não pode contar com a ajuda da família de sua... hã... companheira. Aliás, meu querido, não consigo entender por que não a assumiu desde o começo. É certo que ela cometeu erros no passado, mas, bem, só de estar com você ela prova que está arrependida.

- Maddelyn não tem nada do que se arrepender, minha mãe. Ela é uma mulher de princípios admiráveis...

Mas minha avó não deixaria que ele continuasse a defendê-la. Encerraria aquela história ali e garantiria o prestígio dado pelo nome que recebera quando se casara.

- Assuma-a, meu filho. Traga-a para viver aqui. Ela é uma Covington, apesar de tudo. E seu filho, bem, é seu filho que vai conduzir nossa família... ele é mais velho do que Sirius, não é?

- Mãe! - meu tio reagiu e eu senti que, ao meu lado, Sirius parecia abalado. - Ele não... Não podemos confiar o futuro da família a uma criança bastarda!!! Ele foi covarde o suficiente para não assumi-los antes. - e voltando-se para o irmão: - Você assinou um pacto com o Diabo, Alphard. Maddelyn Convington fugiu de casa para casar-se com um trouxa e agora você refastela-se nas migalhas que um ser imundo deixou. Ela não é digna dessa casa, nem de nosso sobrenome...

- Cale-se, Righel! - minha avó não precisou de um feitiço para emudecer meu tio. - Alphard. Você tem a liberdade para trazê-la para cá quando quiser. A casa é minha e eu...

- Então nós a deixaremos... - minha mãe tentou afrontá-la na ireesponsabildiade de noras mimadas pelos maridos.

- Ninguém vai deixar essa casa, Diadem. E não se atreva a tentar me chantagear. Sua família não seria nada se não fosse nossa ajuda nos dias difíceis... Sabe que podemos tornar as cosias complicadas para seus irmãos, não sabe?

- Por que faz tanta questão, minha mãe? - meu tio estava intrigado, e eu também. - Nunca fui seu filho favorito - ele fitou Righel - também não sou o primogênito, que irá sucedê-la. Não vi você hesitar antes de riscar meu nome daquela tapeçaria imunda que vocês parecem adorar. Tudo isso é medo de um escândalo?

- Não, meu filho, e muito me espanta que pense isso. Você certamente nunca atendeu às expectativas minhas ou se seu pai, mas nunca deixou de ser um Black! Você pode tentar negar isso, querido, mas o sangue que corre em suas veias é mais forte. E esse mesmo sangue corre nas veias de seu filho. Eu só quero honrar seu pai e as tradições dessa família e elas me dizem que devemos ficar unidos, não importa o que houver... Talvez eu não esteja fazendo isso pro você, mas estou fazendo por seu pai e você deve respeitar as vontades do espírito dele.

- Eu não posso trazê-los para cá... - meu tio finalmente se rendeu, para o espanto de todos.

Embaixo da escrivaninha, Sirus se arriscou a me perguntar: "ele acreditou nesse papo-furado?". Que podia eu dizer? Eu também acreditava que, uma única vez na vida, minha avó estava expondo seus sentimentos mais profundos.

- Muito bem. Não quero ouvir falar em rompimentos. Se quer deixar a casa para construir sua família, não há problemas. Mas quero que assuma um compromisso comigo de visitar essa casa religiosamente uma vez por semana. E não quero mais me aborrecer com este assunto. Traga o menino no Natal. Quero conhecer meu neto. E agora, saiam todos daqui!

Eu e Sirius aproveitamos a nova confusão criada quando as mordaças foram tiradas das bocas de meus tios para sairmos desapercebidos, mas meu primo parecia menos confiante do que quando entrara na sala. Devia estar sendo inundado por mil pensamentos sobre seu futuro agora que havia um novo primogênito.

Subimos as escadas juntos mas no segundo andar, percebi que Sirius não estava tomando o rumo do quarto que dividia com Regulus. Ia na direção do quarto de tio Alphard. Logo em seguida vi que meu tio subia as escadas. Me escondi para que ele passasse e então fiquei imaginando onde aquele encontro poderia dar.

- Pensando na morte do hipogrifo, Andie? - Regulus me encontrou pensativa atrás de uma armadura. - Onde está Sirius?

- Não sei...

- Você não sabe mentir, Andie. Está escondida aqui desde aquela hora, aposto. Deve ter visto ele passar. Quero saber o que houve na reunião. Ouvi gritos de meu pai...

- Eu estava tampando os ouvidos - menti novamente, desta vez num tom mais convincente. - Quanto menos eu souber, melhor para mim...

- Você definitivamente não serve pra nada...

Meu primo me deixou sozinha justo a tempo de eu ter uma ótima idéia. Subi correndo, porém silenciosamente até o porão. Lá estavam guardados alguns artefatos não usuais mas que poderiam me ajudar a curar minha curiosidade insana. Já viu espelhos de transparência alguma vez, Harry? Parecem espelhos comuns, mas quando colocados numa parede parecem transformas o retângulo de contado um resistente placa de vidro, como uma janela. Meus pais costumavam usá-los para cuidar de nós quando bebês, assim tinham a privacidade de enxergar a em nosso quarto, sem que nosso choro viesse a incomodá-los quando não quisessem.

Bem, eu podia VER através daquilo, mas não poderia OUVIR a conversA. A não ser...o brilho de uma faca ligeiramente enferrujada me chamou a atenção. O teto de nossos quartos e, portanto, o chão do sótão eram de madeira. Não seria difícil abrir um buraco sob meus pés.

O espelho me permitiu localizar o quarto de tio Alphard e, mesmo sem abrir meu rústico canal de comunicação, eu já podia ouvir vozes baixinhas se intercalando. A cada lasca que a faca tirava o som saía mais puro e em pouco tempo eu cosneguia acompanhar a conversa perfeitamente

- O senhor devia trazê-lo para cá... Seria mais um amigo...

- Sirius, sejamos francos. Você sequer consegue ser amigo do seu irmão. Seria amigo do meu filho? - meu tio sorriu com um ar cansado.

- Sou amigo da Bella, ué? E não odeio a Andie ou...

- Mas nenhuma delas roubou seu lugar, não é mesmo? Se Benjamin viesse para cá...

- Então, nome dele é Benjamin? - Sirius o cotou antes que meu tio concluísse a idéia. - Estranho. O senhor não...

- Maddelyn escolheu. Talvez eu tivesse continuado a tradição e chamado meu filho pelo nome de alguma galáxia ou estrela, mas bem, isso poderia evidenciar um fato que queríamos esconder.

Ele se deitou na cama, amassando as roupas que tinha colocado sobre ela. O malão estava aberto, demonstrando que ele não abandonara a decisão de deixar a casa.

- De qualquer forma, eu sempre soube que nunca poderia trazê-lo para esta casa.. Antes porque eu sabia o tratamento que os adultos dessa casa dariam a ele, e agora... Bem, agora eu sequer sei o paradeiro dele.

Vi meu tio fechar os olhos e finalmente derramar as lágrimas que estava segurando.

Eu apertei as minhas próprias pálpebras com força, chateada por não ter feito nada para impedir.

- Mas então...

- Recebi esta carta de Maddelyn pouco antes de chegar aqui. É por isso que vou embora, Sirius. Porque tenho que encontrá-la... A ela e a...

- Andie?

- Não, não a Andie. Por que...

- É a Andie, ali em cima... ah, mas ela não vai escapar!

Sirius me descobrira. Como eu disse, espelhos de transparência são como vidro e se um pode ver de um lado, outro pode ver do outro. Me levantei rapidamente, pronta para fugir dali - era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer com perfeição, mas meu primo foi mais rápido. Pegou a varinha de meu tio que estava sobre a cômoda e em pouco eu sentia o chão se abrir sob meus pés:

- Auuuu! Sirius! Ficou doido!? Se eu não tivesse caído em cima da... - e então eu vi que os olhos de meu tio Alphard não pareciam contentes com a minha visita. - De-desculpe! Eu não queria...

- Por que simplesmente não bateu na porta, como seu primo? - ele me repreendeu. - E E você, mocinho, nunca mais pegue minha varinha sem autorização, está entendendo? - e tomou o objeto bruscamente das mãos de meu primo.

Nada disso abalou Sirius. Exibia um sorriso contente por ter me pegado em flagrante, provavelmente imaginando o castigo que eu receberia por isso. Entretanto tio Alphard não parecia preocupado em me punir.

- Ela não embarcou ele no trem... - eu me arriscava a falar sobre o incidente daquela manhã pela primeira vez.

- Eu sei disso, querida. - ele respondeu espontaneamente, enquanto procurava algo no armário. - Maddelyn escreveu isso também. Que arranjaria outra escola para Benjamin... Não quer que ele conviva com vocês.

- Conosco? - Sirius se indignou. - Qual o problema conosco?

- Bem, Bellatrix não passou a melhor das impressões esta manhã.

- Ele pode ter ido para a Beauxbattons - tentei animar meu tio. - Dizem que é uma escola linda!

- Uma escola não tem que ser linda, Andie! Tem que ser legal! - Sirius deitou-se na cama do meu tio, olhando com satisfação o estrago que provocara no teto do quarto.

- É uma boa escola, com certeza, e é nessa possibilidade que estou em agarrando para ir para a França ainda hoje.

- Você... Você não sabe onde ela está, tio?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. E sei como Maddelyn escolhe bem seus esconderijos. Acredito que eu vá demorar...

Ele mal pronunciara tais palavras e ouvimos um baque na porta do quarto.

- Pra debaixo da cama, os dois - meu tio murmurou e nós obedecemos prontamente. Podíamos levar um castigo por estarmos ali falando sobre um assunto proibido.

Tio Alphard abriu a porta devagar, mas não havia ninguém, exceto uma coruja caída no chão. Ele a recolheu e então notou uma pequena carta vermelha amarrada a pata da ave.

- Um berrador? - Sirius reconheceu de imediato e deixou nosso esconderijo.

Tio Alphard abriu-o com uma expressão de desgosto no rosto. O pergaminho encarnado flutuou e uma voz áspera berrou a plenos pulmões:

- NÃO ME PROCURE NUNCA MAIS!!!!

Quando finalmente achei que tinha recuperado a minha capacidade de ouvir, tio Alphard confirmou com o olhar o que havia comentado a pouco. Seria quase impossível encontrar a mãe de seu filho.

- Sei que ela não se subordinará o que sua avó está pedindo, mas ainda assim preciso encontrá-la. Preciso esclarecer tudo... - ele voltou a arrumar a mala.

- Tio, não me leve a mal, - Sirius resolveu perguntar algo que vinha segurando até o momento. - Mas, bem, será que tia Diadem, e meu pai, bem, eles não estão certos?

Eu abri a boca indignada. Como Sirius tinha coragem de perguntar aquilo. Mesmo que eu não entendesse muito bem, sabia que tio Alphard só estava tentando protegê-los. Só podia ser isso... Tio Alphard, entretanto, não estava furioso. Ao contrário, estava considerando uma resposta.

- Bem, eu tive meus motivos... Alguns deles certamente não são os mais louváveis, outros até são. Talvez antes fosse melhor vocês entenderem quem é Maddelyn e porque todos nessa casa a odeiam mesmo sendo uma puro-sangue.

- Ouvimos lá embaixo... ela se casou com um trouxa, não foi?

- Mas deve ter se arrependido, ou não estaria com tio Alphard... - eu comentei, sem pensar no que dizia.

A idéia sobre nascidos-trouxas, mestiços e puro-sangues não era muito clara na minha cabeça desde aquela manhã. Sempre pensei que os reconheceria imediatamente, mas enquanto estive em King's Cross não consegui encontrar uma viva alma que não se parecesse com um bruxo. Aquilo me causara certa confusão, mas meus pais sempre disseram...

- Bem, Andie, seus pais, meus pais, nossa família toda sempre pensou que trouxas, nascidos trouxas, mestiços, enfim, qualquer bruxo que não pertencesse a uma boa linhagem mágica não era dignos de confiança ou respeito. E bem, eu sempre compartilhei dessa idéias, assim como vocês, mas... bem, um dia eu conheci Maddelyn Covington.

- Ela também é puro-sangue... - eu não entendia onde ele queria chegar.

- Ah, sim, certamente, e de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do mundo mágico. Donos da cadeia de lojas da Floreios e Borrões, caso não saibam. E Maddelyn... ah, Maddelyn era como uma fada em tamanho de bruxa. Linda, engraçada, amável. E aquela criatura angelical se tornou minha namorada.

Sirius bocejou. Histórias de amor não eram seu forte.

- Quando eu estava no final do sexto ano, após um feriado de Natal em que ela voltara pra casa e eu ficara em Hogwarts, ela voltou disposta a romper o namora. Morri por dentro e passei a odiá-la, especialmente depois do dia em que meu irmão, seu pai, Righel, me trouxe a grande revelação. Estávamos em férias e Righel não pôde deixar de me tripudiar ao saber que minha namorada havia sido expulsa de casa por conversar com um trouxa. Um trouxa, que mais tarde eu viria saber, se tornaria seu marido.

- Ela te trocou por um trouxa? - Sirius se levantara subitamente. Eu também abrira a boca o mais que consegui.

- A minha reação foi semelhante a de vocês. Ela não podia fazer isso comigo. Não com um Black. Eu podia ser da Lufa-lufa, ser um pouco, hum... conformado demais como ela dizia, mas nenhuma grifinória ia me passar para trás por causa de um trouxa. Eu decidira me vingar e minha vingança consistia num plano simples: eu a reconquistaria para depois abandoná-la.

- Plano esquisito... - Sirius comentou. - Eu não ia querer ver as fuças dessa fulana nunca mais em toda a minha vida.

- Coisas do coração... Você ainda vai planejar tolices como essa, Sirius.

- Eu? Tá brincando, né? Eu NUNCA vou me apaixonar por ninguém!

- Bem, você tem um coração de pedra mesmo - eu me desforrei e ele riu da minha cara, sem se importar.

Tio Alphard continuou:

- Eu só coloquei meu plano em prática realmente um ano depois. Expulsa de casa, Maddy não voltou a Hogwarts e eu só tornei a reencontrá-la depois de formado. Meu plano estava dando certo. Me fiz de amigo e passei a freqüentar a casa do estranho casal, mas por uma dessas ironias do destino, simpatizei-me com o marido de Maddelyn. Era estranho como todos os trouxas, mas sua essência era como a de qualquer pessoa...

- Peraí, tio, você está falando de um trouxa... - Sirius protestou.

- Estou falando de uma das pessoas mais íntegras que já conheci, Sirius. De costumes bastante estranhos, mas uma boa pessoa, que amava Maddy com uma intensidade que eu nunca poderia amar.

- Mas você atingiu o seu objetivo, não foi? Afinal, ela está com você... - eu deduzi.

- Robert McFly morreu seis meses depois...

- Os Covingtons mandaram matá-lo - Sirius indagou assombrado.

- Não. Morreu de uma doença trouxa. Chama-se câncer e é quase tão devastadora quanto um Avada Kedavra. Mata devagar e dolorosamente. Terminei com uma Maddelyn inconsolável em meus braços. Ela não tinha mais amigos, não tinha família. Era o momento perfeito para a minha vingança. Mas eu não consegui. Vê-la naquele estava só em lembrou do quanto eu precisava dela, do quanto queria que ela estivesse bem. No início ela resistiu aos meus planos de ficarmos juntos definitivamente. Pensava no que os outros pensariam se ela se casasse comigo. "Vão dizer que estou arrependida!! Eu nunca vou me arrepender do que fiz, Alphie!"

Assim, entramos num acordo. Ela viveria como uma trouxa e eu viveria minha vida normal, como se fosse apenas mais um bruxo solteiro. Viver sozinha e como uma trouxa só piorou sua reputação, o que tornava nossa relação ainda mais impossível perante minha família. E enfim, ela ficou grávida.

Todos, sem exceção, supunham que o bebê era um mestiço. Que bruxo de boa linhagem teria coragem suficiente para assumi-lo. Eu não tive.

Um silêncio apossou-se de nós três por alguns instantes e eu finalmente tentei arranjar uma saída:

- Você queria protegê-la, tio. Sabia que com todo esse histórico iram maltratá-la aqui dentro. E ao garoto...

- Essa foi a história que eu contei a ela, Andie querida. Mas, bem, talvez não fosse esse o motivo real.

- Você se vingou! - Sirius chegou a conclusão, enquanto fitava meu tio com o olhar atônito.

- Creio que sim, Sirius. Eu estava punindo-a por ter me trocado por outro. Eu podia ter tornado a vida dela muito mais fácil do que foi, mas preferi continuar a fingir. Ela também levava a farsa adiante, fazendo de conta que não se importava com nada daquilo. Só fui pensar no quanto isso afetaria meu filho quando chegou a carta de Hogwarts convocando-o.

À confissão se seguiram mais lágrimas. Lágrimas de dor, desespero, arrependimento. Eu e Sirius não sabíamos o que fazer, mas percebemos que o melhor era deixá-lo sozinho com sua própria amargura. Antes de sair, num gesto inocente que poucas vezes cabia a Sirius, apesar da idade, meu primo parou na porta e disse:

- Tio, prometo que peço à primeira estrela cadente que eu vir hoje à noite para fazer você encontrar seu filho! Elas nunca falham! E, bem, eu falei sério quando disse que eu e ele podíamos ser amigos. Não quero ser líder de clã nenhum... dá muito trabalho - deu de ombros, e deixou o quarto.

Infelizmente, naquela noite nenhuma estrela cadente cruzou os céus de Londres.

* * *

- Tio Alphard retornou três meses depois sem nenhuma notícia de Maddelyn ou Benjamin. O garoto não estava em nenhuma escola bruxa conhecida e meu tio suspeitava que estivesse tendo aulas particulares em casa. Fez ainda muitas outras viagens, onde aproveitava para negociar com bruxos estrangeiros. Aumentou em muito a fortuna da família naqueles anos, provavelmente com o ideal de ter uma boa herança para deixar a seu filho. Alguns anos mais tarde, recebeu uma carta vinda da Holanda que denunciava o paradeiro do garoto e da mãe. Porém chegou tarde. Um incêndio inexplicável consumira a casa de madeira que habitavam desde que deixaram a Inglaterra...

- Você e Sirius acham que esse incêndio foi proposital?

- Não temos provas, Harry - Andrômeda fitou a foto do tio uma última vez e guardou dentro de um dos bolsos da veste. - Ele morreu apenas um ano depois... Creio que vítima da culpa que sentia. Deixou todo seu dinheiro para Sirius, que tinha fugido de casa dois meses antes. Afff... essa história me deixou triste.

Harry não respondeu. Lembrou-se das palavras de Remo no dia anterior, realmente todos os Black eram um pouco parecidos.

* * *

N/A: Taih o resto... bem, sei que demorou mais que o previsto, mas, espero que me perdoem. A próxima história promete ser mais animadinha. Voltam os marotos em Hogwarts. Mas será um capítulo T/L, pra decepção das fãs de eu disse, eh complicado escrever sobre os dois, pois esse, pra mim, era um romance secreto e pra ser contado aqui, Remo e Andrômeda teriam que saber dele.

Obrigado pelos reviews e em breve postarei um trecho do próximo capitulo.

Bjos!! Ateh a proxima!

OS: desculpem os erros de digitação. Esse teclado me enche a paciência... muito duro!


	5. Sopa de Letrinhas

**Capítulo 5 – Sopa de letrinhas**

– Nossa, estou exausta... Que tal irmos para a cama? – Andrômeda esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, bocejando devagar para que o sono não se apoderasse dela ali mesmo.

– Não me leve a mal, Sra Tonks, mas ainda não estou com sono – Harry respondeu sem abandonar a janela do loft, por onde espiava o céu estrelado.

A bruxa se levantou, colocando um vaso antigo que estivera limpando de lado. Então aproximou-se do garoto e passou a mão direita pelos cabelos arrepiados de Harry.

– Boa noite, querido! – e lhe deu um beijo na testa, como uma mãe teria feito.

Sete dias. Há pouco mais de uma semana, quando Andrômeda Tonks sugerira a mudança de Harry para o loft em que Sirius morava antes de ser mandado a Azkaban, o garoto pensava que um mundo de novidades lhe esperava. Certamente haveria recordações de seus pais e padrinho naquela casa. Fotos, diários, recortes de jornal... qualquer cosia que pudesse lhe dizer algo mais sobre as pessoas que tinham sido arrancadas de sua vida tão cedo. Entretanto, tudo o que realmente vira fora apenas um monte de móveis empoeirados e sem-graça.

Deixou de contemplar o céu para vistoriar milimetricamente a sala. Um loft não deveria ter paredes delimitando espaços, mas aquele tinha. Paredes cheias de teia de aranha que tornavam acinzentado o branco gelo da pintura. Com sorte Remo apareceria no dia seguinte para contar uma nova história sobre seus pais. Andrômeda parecia realmente concentrada na busca de fosse o que fosse que estivesse procurando e conversava pouco. Normalmente era Ninfadora que o distraía enquanto faziam a limpeza do apartamento, contando sobre o primeiro show das Esquisitonas em que fora quando tinha apenas 13 anos ou comentando as últimas medidas do Ministro da Magia na busca de Voldemort e seus comensais.

O terror recomeçara, mas os capangas de Voldemort ainda eram vistos em pontos isolados do Reino Unido. Notícias dos jornais trouxas relatavam desaparecimentos e demências repentinas de moradores de Nottingham, Liverpool e Newcastle. Harry ouvia cada palavra com atenção, esperando que Ninfadora comentasse algo sobre o paradeiro de Bellatrix. De todos os comensais de Voldemort, ela era a única que Harry fazia questão de enfrentar. Estava decidido a cobrar dela, com juros, tudo o que a devoção da bruxa à Voldemort ocasionara em sua vida.

Deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede e sentou-se no chão, amuado. Empurrou de qualquer jeito a mesinha baixa que lhe impedia de esticar a perna, mas ela não queria se mover. Sem grande curiosidade e levemente irritado de ser contrariado, pegou a varinha que Ninfadora havia esquecido no loft naquela tarde e jogou no móvel um feitiço de expulsão. Para sua surpresa, não conseguiu esticar a perna novamente: mais algum objeto coberto de poeira sumideira.

Com a intenção de evitar um novo acidente – já tinha hematomas suficientes pelo corpo -, puxou o pano preso a cintura e começou a limpar de má vontade. Vontade que foi surgindo à medida que o garoto percebeu se tratar de um pequeno baú de madeira escura.

Talvez fosse apenas um desejo enorme de encontrar tudo o que estava procurando ali dentro, mas Harry podia ouvir a voz de Sirius incentivando-o a continuar. Como se aquele caixote pesado estivesse há anos esperando que ele o abrisse. Não pensou duas vezes antes de usar a varinha de Ninfadora para arrombá-lo e se surpreendeu ao encontrar apenas uma caixinha de madeira talhada, muito parecida com uma caixinha de música trouxa. Não estava trancada.

Para a decepção do garoto, era apenas uma caixinha de música.

Harry não a fechou. Deixou a música tocar e se esparramou no chão da sala, de olhos fechados. Atento ao som que saía, percebeu ao longe uma voz fina de mulher. Uma voz que ele parecia conhecer. Tentou apurar os ouvidos, mas só o que sentiu foi uma zonzura e um torpor tomando conta de seu corpo. Em pouco estava dormindo.

* * *

– Sirius, faça o favor de desligar essa coisa...

– Qual é, Tiago? Minha idéia é genial! Você e Lílian, lado a lado, contando por que acreditam em milagres! Porque, convenhamos, vocês dois estarem juntos há tanto tempo é um milagre! – o rapaz deu uma piscadela para Tiago, que parecia levemente emburrado.

– Nós estamos juntos há dois meses, Sirius! Nem é tanto tempo assim – Lílian discordou, com ar de tédio.

– Ah, para o Tiago eu diria que já é metade da eternidade! – Pedrinho se meteu entre o casal de namorados, para roubar uma torrada de cima da mesa.

– Não existe metade de algo que não tem fim – Lílian murmurou irritada com as besteiras de Pedrinho.

– Quer fazer o favor de fechar essa caixa? – Tiago avançou sobre a mesa, tentando tomar o objeto das mãos de Sirius.

– Ei, ei, ei. Se acha que a minha pesquisa não tem valor científico...

– Pesquisa! – Lílian ouvia inconformada.

– ...então pensem no pequeno Harry.

– Pequeno Harry? – Lílian e Tiago arregalaram os olhos diante do sorriso bobo de Sirius.

– Quem é Harry? – Pedrinho perguntou depois de uma mordida barulhenta na torrada melecada de geléia.

– Meu afilhado. Lógico!

– Não sabia que Andrômeda estava grávida... – Lílian comentou, sem entender porque o filho da prima de Sirius gostaria de abrir aquela caixinha. Tiago e Pedrinho pareciam tão confusos quanto a garota.

– Andie não está grávida! – Sirius retrucou aborrecido. – Estou falando do filho de vocês dois.

– Como é que é? – Lílian quase deu um berro.

– Lílian, você... você... Como é que o Sirius ficou sabendo antes de mim? – Tiago estava assustado.

– Tiago Potter! É claro que eu NÃO estou grávida!

Sirius apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa, a caixinha aberta junto ao corpo.

– Mas então... – Tiago olhou para o amigo.

– Eu não disse que Lílian estava grávida, Tiago – ele retrucou. – Aliás, isso seria meio difícil com o jogo duro que ela faz com você...

– Eu mandei você fechar essa caixa – o grifinório de óculos repetiu, assumindo subitamente um ar nervoso.

– Meu filho não vai se chamar Harry... – Lílian soltou com ar pensativo e Tiago se esqueceu da caixa para começar a rir, deixando-a irritada: – Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso. Meu filho não vai se chamar Harry e pronto!

– Eu gosto de Harry... – Tiago disse passando o braço pelos ombros da ruiva: – Lil, você reparou?

– Reparei no quê? – ela perguntou ressabiada, afastando o corpo ligeiramente do namorado.

– Que você está pensando em ter um filho comigo! – e o rapaz abriu um sorriso iluminado e confiante.

– Eu nunca disse isso.

– Mas eu disse... – Sirius se meteu na conversa novamente. – E você nem reagiu! Pior, até considerou a hipótese do nome! Eu definitivamente vou passar a acreditar em milagres...

– Eu... eu...

– Lil, – Tiago chegou perto da orelha de Lílian e beijou-a de leve.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, levemente arrepiada. Suas mãos procuraram as de Tiago e o mais novo casal da Grifinória esqueceu o café-da-manhã para se beijar apaixonadamente.

– Que lindo! – Sirius e Pedrinho debocharam. – Uma ótima lembrança para o pequeno Harry.

– Meu filho não vai se chamar Harry! – Lílian interrompeu o beijo na mesma hora pra protestar.

– Nossa, já escolhendo os nomes dos filhos, Lílian? – uma garota de cabelos louro escuro e um imenso moletom com uma águia desenhada sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. – Está levando o Potter a sério mesmo, hein?

– Eu não lembro de ter convidado você pra sentar – Sirius olhou para o lado irritado.

– A imensa delicadeza dos Black... Andrômeda não foi adotada, não?

– O que você quer? – Tiago parecia compartilhar da opinião de Sirius a respeito da menina.

Ela o ignorou completamente e perguntou para a ruiva:

– Estou procurando Alice. Sabe dela?

– Está na sala dos monitores, com o Remo. – num tom bem mais simpático do que o dos garotos. – Parece que o Snape mandou que refizessem todos os relatórios.

– Com o Remo, é? – a garota não prestou muita atenção às outras palavras de Lílian.

– É, com o Remo – Sirius retrucou: – Ela chega perto dele. Não acha que ele é um grifinório contagioso.

– Cala a boca, Black. – ela devolveu.

– Por que você não volta pra sua mesa idiota com suas amiguinhas idiotas?

– Sirius! – Lílian ralhou com ele, mas o rapaz não deu atenção.

– Você quer fazer o favor de sair da nossa mesa?

– O que foi, Black? Está baixando o sangue puro da família? Não pode ficar dois minutos com uma sangue-ruim do seu lado? – ela o encarou.

– Sua... Sua... – Sirius sacou a varinha, pronto para atacar a corvinal.

– Expeliarmus! – Tiago se antecipou. – Ficou louco, Sirius?

– Emengarda, você queria falar com a Alice, não é? – Lílian se dirigiu à garota. – Então, vá atrás dela, ela não está aqui.

Emengarda olhou uma vez mais para Sirius, que continuava enfurecido. Tiago empurrava-o para longe da menina que finamente resolveu seguir o conselho de Lílian e sair dali.

– Cuidado, Lílian! Você pode ser o próximo alvo do Black! – a loira gritou, quase fora do salão.

– Filha de uma... – e descarregou a frustração em Tiago, empurrando-o longe e voltando a sentar-se à mesa do Salão Principal.

– Vocês têm que parar com isso... – Lílian sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. Mordia os lábios de nervoso.

– Nós? – Tiago sentou-se do outro lado mesa, encarando a namorada. – Essa menina devia estar na Sonserina... Mas como lá eles não aceitam ninguém que não seja sangue-puro, tiveram que colocá-la na Corvinal.

– Não diga isso, Tiago. – Lílian voltou a defendê-la, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava consolar Sirius. – E, bem, vocês lembram o quanto ela sofreu na mão de Bellatrix.

– Minha prima Andie sofreu muito mais! E além do mais, pouco me importa se ela é filha de trouxas, filha de bruxos ou de duendes. Ela é uma falsa, hipócrita. Se faz de coitadinha, vítima de preconceito, mas ela é tão preconceituosa quanto era Bella!

– É, largar do Remo só porque ele é um lobisomem! – Rabicho deu sua opinião.

Os rostos de Tiago e Sirius de repente ficaram apreensivos. Lílian não sabia de nada:

– O que o Pedrinho quis dizer...

– É que o Remo... bem, o Remo adora noites de lua cheia, sabe? Nós até costumamos brincar que ele é um lobisomem de tão entusiasmado...

– Coisas de poeta, você sabe como é... Sentem-se inspirados nas noites de lua cheia e tal. Daí ele fica tagarelando sem parar e nós dizemos que são os uivos...

– Mas na verdade são os gemidos de amor...

– ...e de dor! Um poeta completo, que sente o que escreve. Quando não sente eu e Tiago damos uma ajudinha, chutando a canela dele para a emoção ficar mais real, entende?

– Por favor, não me chamem de burra. – Lílian finalmente falou, após um longo tempo em silêncio.

– Lílian... – Sirius baixou os olhos.

– Por favor, não conte a ninguém. – Tiago mordeu os lábios.

– Ao menos agora as coisas fazem sentido... – a garota pegou na mão do namorado. – E podem ficar tranqüilos. Se há um de vocês que vale alguma coisa esse alguém é o Remo. – e então olhando para os lados: – Será que mais alguém escutou?

– Acho que não... Estão todos a uma distância razoável... e o Pedrinho não falou tão alto assim – Tiago constatou.

– Rabicho estúpido! – Sirius descontou a raiva: – Não sabe ficar de boca calada, não?

– Foi... foi sem querer... – o rapazote baixo e gordinho.

– Foi sem querer... sempre é sem querer... – Sirius deu um murro na mesa.

– Quem mais sabe? – Lílian perguntou.

– Nós quatro, Emengarda e...

– Snape. – Sirius completou.

– Snape? – Lílian achou que tinha entendido mal.

– Essa é uma loooonga história. – Tiago coçou a cabeça, desanimado.

– Bem, está aí uma prova de que ela não é má pessoa.

– Ela largou do Remo por causa disso, Lílian! – Sirius retrucou de imediato.

– Mas não contou a ninguém o segredo dele!

Sirius, Tiago e Pedrinho se entreolharam. Aquilo bem era verdade. Mas eles continuavam achando Emengarda culpada:

– Remo ficou arrasado...

– Levamos quase dois anos para convencê-lo a contar a verdade a ela...

– Se ela gostasse mesmo dele...

– Mesmo que ela o amasse perdidamente isso não evitaria o medo – Lílian intercedeu. – E, não sei, essa não parece a Emengarda que eu conheço...

– Essa é a Emengarda que NÓS conhecemos! – nada que Lílian dissesse poderia convencer Sirius de outra coisa.

Mas Lílian não desistia facilmente:

– Você disse que eu e Tiago conseguimos um milagre por estarmos namorando. Pois agora vou conseguir outro: você vai se tornar amigo da Emengarda.

– Nossa, Lílian, onde foi que você aprendeu a contar piadas? – disse com cinismo. – Essa foi engraçadíssima.

Lílian retribuiu com um sorriso de sarcasmo:

– E para começar, eu e Tiago vamos contar como finalmente tiramos as vendas dos olhos e percebemos que gostávamos um do outro.

– Você quer dizer quando você tirou a venda, certo? Porque eu venho te chamando pra sair desde o 4ºano!

– Ora, Tiago, você chamou TODAS as garotas da escola pra sair desde o quarto ano – ela retrucou irritada.

– Todas não! Não chamei a Emengarda.

– Lógico! No quarto ano ela era namorada do Remo e depois vocês adquiriram ódio mortal dela!

– Mas não foram todas... – Tiago sempre queria estar com a razão.

* * *

Posso dizer que reparei no Tiago desde o primeiro dia de aula, ou talvez tenha sido na Cerimônia de Abertura... Não dê essa risadinha de "Eu sabia!", Sirius. Não reparei nele como um futuro namorado. Minha primeira observação ao vê-lo foi imaginar há quantos anos aqueles cabelos não viam um pente.

Essa cara de emburrado não vai mudar a verdade, Tiago. Era assim mesmo, o que eu posso fazer? Mas logo você começou a se destacar. Ou talvez fosse melhor dizer vocês, porque onde estava Tiago Potter lá estava Sirius Black. E onde estava Sirius Black estava Alice Dearborn arrastando sua amiga Lílian Evans para ver os dois demoninhos da Grifinória.

Fui quase indiferente a vocês por dois longos anos, mas podia esbanjar uma certa simpatia por Tiago quando o via jogar quadribol. Desde que sofri aquela queda provocada por Narcisa tenho um pouco de medo de voar, e tinha um pouco de inveja da sua desenvoltura com a vassoura. Além de que as vitórias da Grifinória sempre terminavam em ótimas festas no Salão Comunal.

Lá pelo 3º ano me apaixonei pelo Frank... O que vocês estão olhando? Frank Longbottom, sim. Ela era bonito, legal, inteligente... Alice sabe. Mas pelo visto ele preferia as loiras, porque nunca me deu bola... E então, no quarto ano, Tiago de repente começou a tomar conta da minha vida. E com certeza seus objetivos iniciais não eram nada românticos.

Era tudo o que eu precisava: além de um bando de sonserinos entediados eu teria que agüentar Tiago Potter.

* * *

Ham, ham. Sinto-me no dever de interromper essa belíssima narração, meu amor. Você literalmente pediu para ser azarada no dia em que tentou ser amiga do Seboso Snape. Ah, sim, Sirius, modifiquei o apelido. Seboso é mais sonoro, e mais parecido com Severo. E Ranhoso já tinha perdido a graça... Lógico que isso fica só entre nós, Lílian. Eu parei com essas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Minhas mãos? Por que você quer ver minhas mãos? Juro que não estou cruzando os dedos, Lil.

Mas, veja bem, você mesma estava dizendo que os sonserinos faziam da sua vida um tormento. Como foi que você teve a péssima idéia de tentar ajudar um deles? Não venha com essa de que o Seboso parecia diferente... Eu mesmo vi ele te humilhar muitas vezes. E sempre tentei te defender...

* * *

Pois esse era justamente o problema, Tiago. Quem disse que eu precisava que você me defendesse? Eu sei usar bem a minha varinha. E Severo só agia mal comigo quando estava na frente de todo mundo. Foi por isso que desisti de vez. Alguém que muda de amigos conforme a situação não tem mais que colegas. E, olhando daqui, penso que nem isso ele tem. Veja, sozinho e isolado num canto da mesa dos sonserinos. Se ele prefere aquele bando de urubus que o desprezam só porque meus pais são trouxas, que continue assim.

Mas definitivamente não quero que o pequeno Harry fique escutando sobre Severo Snape no futuro. É, Sirius, Harry até que é um nome bonitinho. Tem certeza que não quer guardar para o seu filho? Voltando ao meu capetinha aqui...

Bem, todos vocês se lembram daquele dia da cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Como assim vocês chamam aquele dia de Primeira Grande Briga? E tem Segunda? Terceira? Ficaram loucos? Depois daquele dia eu nem falava mais com o Tiago, como é que eu ia brigar. Ah, o dia do chiclete... Tá bom, Sirius, eu lembro do dia do chiclete. Mas eu não acho... Nem vem, Pedrinho, a aula de Adivinhação nunca poderia ser considerada uma briga! Foi uma discussão totalmente, absolutamente escolar, que acontece o tempo todo entre quaisquer estudantes, sem qualquer segunda intenção da minha parte... Affff, vocês são irritantes! Vão me deixar contar ou não? Acho muito bom que você fique calado, Sirius, ou vou ter que fazer você ficar amigo da Emengarda pelo método mais difícil.

Voltando ao assunto, houve essa briga, onde eu jurei que nunca mais queria ver as fuças de Tiago Potter na minha frente. Infelizmente, esse era um desejo além do meu alcance, pois todas as manhãs eu era obrigada a encontrá-lo na sala comunal, esperando certos dorminhocos acordarem e bolando formas e meios de infringir alguma regra.

Mas tenho que admitir que isso era algo que me alegrava... Não faça essa cara de "eu sabia!", Tiago, pois você não sabia de nada. Eu vou explicar... Discutir com você era... hum... divertido, sabe? De certa forma era uma rotina. Todas as manhãs eu acordava, descia ainda de roupão para procurar minha varinha ou minha mochila, ou qualquer outra coisa que eu tinha esquecido na sala comunal, você sempre mexia comigo, fazendo alguma brincadeira irritante, eu dava uma resposta à altura e subia novamente pro meu quarto esquecendo de levar o que tinha ido buscar, mas com uma sensação de obrigação cumprida. Mas na manhã seguinte àquele dia, você me ignorou. Totalmente! Não respondeu o meu bom dia automático... Lógico que eu também não pensava em te dar bom dia depois daquele banho, mas saiu, ué... Eu fazia aquilo todos os dias. E você... você me ignorou. Fiquei tão desconcertada que esqueci o que tinha vindo procurar. Você... Você se mexeu um pouco na poltrona, virou uma página do Profeta Diário e... bocejou. Depois olhou pra mim como se não visse nada além da parede, bocejou mais uma vez e voltou a ler aquele jornal estúpido.

Enquanto isso, eu fervia! Cheguei a pensar que minha cabeça fosse explodir: "Ele só está querendo me provocar!"; "É melhor assim mesmo, já estava cheia daquelas piadinhas todos os dias!; "Esse moleque me dá ânsia!"... Não me olhe assim! Sirius queria que eu fosse sincera! Estou sendo. Até porque, se você ainda não reparou, isso só mostra o quanto a sua indiferença me abalou. E o grande problema foi que eu percebi tudo naquele mesmo instante e... Por Merlim! Eu não podia estar sentindo falta da atenção de Tiago Potter!

Antes que meu cérebro processasse seu nome completo, eu subi as escadas correndo e voltei para o dormitório. Meus dedos batiam freneticamente nas minhas bochechas, tentando encontrar uma explicação. Consegui algumas, mas todas muito fraquinhas. Não acreditava nelas por completo, mas, bem, eu não conseguia imaginar um motivo realmente plausível para que eu sentisse sua falta. Absolutamente nenhum. Não, estar gostando de você não me passou pela cabeça, pois tudo o que eu mais queria naquele ano era que você parasse de me perseguir. Você consegue ser insuportável quando quer, Tiago. E você ri? Merlim, o pai do meu futuro filho é um poço de insensibilidade.

O grande problema de situações de nervosismo como essa é que normalmente nossas reações afetam as pessoas ao nosso redor e o estrondoso baque da porta do dormitório, logo após a minha entrada tresloucada acordara minhas colegas de quarto, deixando Sabrina num mau-humor terrível.

– Você tem a ligeira noção de que hoje é domingo, Lílian? – ela abriu a cortina da cama e despejou todos os xingamentos possíveis e imagináveis. Daí tornou a fechá-la e tentar dormir novamente.

Alice também tinha acordado, para minha sorte. Ao menos eu achei isso por um instante, antes de lembrar que ela estava de mal comigo. De mal, sim, por quê? Algum problema, Pedrinho? E daí que nós tínhamos 16 anos. Estávamos brigadas pela incompetência de vocês... Nem pense em me contradizer, Tiago Potter! Você pode dar sua versão... DEPOIS! Bem, vocês tinham estragado tudo com aquela mania imbecil de se divertir às custas da desgraça alheia. E eu tinha ficado sem minha melhor amiga. Que sequer olhava pra mim naquela manhã insuportável. Eu bem que tentei romper as barreiras...

– Alice, quantas vezes eu tenho que pedir desculpas?

Ela também não me deu bom-dia. Nem mesmo tentou fingir que não tinha me ouvido. Simplesmente me ignorou, enquanto quase afundava dentro do baú que tinha ao pé da cama. Tive que me resignar e ir até a janela. Podia ser que a lula gigante estivesse planejando uma de suas aparições surpresa para aquela manhã. Sem que eu percebesse comecei a praguejar contra Tiago baixinho, por aqueles dois dias horrorosos. Meu cabelo ainda cheirava a cerveja amanteigada, mesmo depois de três lavadas seguidas. Você só podia ser meu inferno astral... Era isso! Eu tinha que ir para a Sala de Astronomia!

* * *

– Você foi tentar ver estrelas durante o dia, Evans? – Pedrinho arregalava os olhos e Sirius parecia desconcertado por ver o colega pensar em algo sensato pela primeira vez na vida.

– E-ele ta.. certo!

– Lógico que não – e a menina mostrou a língua para o aluno mais atrapalhado da Grifinória. – Justamente porque achei que ninguém ia estar lá é que Sala de Astronomia podia ser um bom lugar para ficar sozinha. Eu precisava por a cabeça em ordem.

– Ufa! Essa foi quase... – Sirius deu uma olhadela de canto de olho para Rabicho, que estava mais emburrado que de costume.

Lílian estava prestes a reiniciar o relato quando Tiago interrompeu:

– Isso não tá legal... – franziu a testa e olhou desgostoso para a caixinha.

– Como?

– Ah, Lílian, nosso filho vai achar um porre ficar ouvindo sobre cada dia depois do dia em que você se arrependeu de não ter saído comigo – e jogou o corpo para trás, entediado.

A menina ficou boquiaberta por alguns minutos, processando o que acabara de ouvir. Tiago Potter certamente tinha feito algum curso de como ser insensível.

– Ah, então você quer dizer que eu sou chata?

– Não, eu não...

– Eu sou mesmo uma idiota... Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer. Eu sabia. Já enjoou, não é? Dois meses inteiros! Eu devo ter batido um recorde...

– É, isso você conseguiu mesmo – Sirius e Pedrinho disseram em uníssono.

– Lílian! – ele abandonou a posição de repouso e apertou a mão da namorada. – Não diga besteiras! Eu-eu te adoro – disse como que pedindo desculpas. – Eu só acho que, bem, um garoto não se importa muito com todas essas tempestades emocionais, entende? Nosso filho vai querer ação. Se você for contar todos os conflitos que passaram pela sua cabeça, e que, eu juro, eu adoraria ouvir, ele vai fechar essa caixinha e criar uma história mais curta e objetiva de como tudo aconteceu.

A menina fez beicinho, mas não discordava do namorado. Tiago tinha esse defeito-qualidade que ela adorava: era objetivo em tudo, embora isso muitas vezes prejudicasse o lado romântico daquele namoro.

– Mas... pode ser uma menina... – Lílian não se dava por vencida.

– Vai ser menino – Sirius retrucou convicto.

– Isso não importa – Tiago deu de ombros. – Mas se for uma menina, faço questão que tenha nome de flor... – e sorriu pra namorada enquanto a abraçava -... como a mãe.

– Não conheço nenhuma flor chamada Lílian – Rabicho objetou.

– Lílian quer dizer lírio, Pedrinho – Lílian explicou enquanto as faces ruboresciam levemente: – Como você sabia disso, Tiago?

Ele sorriu de viés e passou a língua nos lábios:

– Pode-se dizer que foram três anos de muita pesquisa e planejamento para alcançar meu objetivo.

– Eu que o diga – Sirius deu um suspiro de alívio.

– Se tivermos uma filha podemos dar o nome de Rosa, Margarida, Amapoula, Amor-perfeito...

– Amor-prefeito é muuuuito brega, Tiago! – Lílian rejeitou de imediato. – Mas a gente tá desviando do assunto. Voltando à história...

– Como se Amapoula não fosse... – Pedrinho murmurou, sem que a menina ouvisse.

* * *

Bem, a pedidos vou pular o que se passou na Sala de Astronomia... Como assim não posso pular? Como assim a história não vai fazer sentido? Pelo amor de Deus, decidam de uma vez o que vocês querem! Tiago acabou de dizer que eu sou chata! Ok, eu não SOU chata, eu ESTOU chata. Ta bom, ta bom, entediante, não chata. Você quer deixar eu continuar ou vai ficar brigando comigo? Vou pular a Sala de Astronomia sim, porque não aconteceu na... Peraí, houve uma coisa de interessante, sim.

Qual a janela que vocês mais gostam naquela torre? Eu particularmente gosto da que dá para a Floresta Proibida. E durante o dia, o verde da mata fechada me chamou mais a atenção. Já ouvi falar de feitiços que nos permitem enxergar através das coisas. Naquele dia eu quis saber executar um desses, ver as criaturas que se escondem naquele lugar. Isso me fez esquecer Tiago por alguns minutos e então girei a luneta para outro lado.

Sendo uma primavera, o lago estava mais bonito que de costume. Certamente naquela tarde o gramado ia se encher de gente, disputando espaço e vivacidade com as flores que cresciam por todos os lados. Àquela hora da manhã de um domingo, apenas poucos casais já estavam ali. Casais...

Dezesseis anos.

Acho que garotos não têm desses problemas, assim, se eu tiver um filho, ele talvez não entenda tudo o que eu pensei naquele fiapo de vida desperdiçado cobiçando a felicidade dos outros. Dezesseis anos e nenhum namorado. Não, Daniel Stuart não chegou a ser um namorado. Saímos algumas vezes, mas, não sei, ele não era "o cara". É, Tiago, você era "o cara", mas eu ainda não sabia disso. Tive alguns encontros, a maioria deles péssimos. A culpa de certa forma era minha: eu queria alguém inteligente, mas que não passasse o dia estudando pra tirar as melhores notas da sala; queria alguém engraçado, mas que não se preocupasse em divertir os outros o tempo todo; queria alguém especial, mas não me considerava especial o suficiente para ninguém. Foi quando eu tive a idéia mais absurda da minha vida. Uma idéia que juntava tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento: a vontade de namorar, a raiva que eu sentia de Tiago, a esperança de finalmente dar uma guinada na vida insípida que eu vinha levando... eu ia pedir alguém em namoro.

* * *

Eu sabia! Eu sabia que isso não ia dar em boa coisa. Eu vou fechar essa caixinha, Sirius! Como assim de jeito nenhum? Ela vai contar uma história de terror para o meu filho... Ou filha... Eles vão ficar traumatizados pelo resto da vida independente do sexo. Como assim eu estou exagerando, Lílian? Você não está contando como a gente finalmente ficou junto! Você está contando para seus filhos que um dia na vida você foi completamente insana! Você realmente devia deixar uma lembrança como essa numa penseira e ter o cuidado de deixar tudo ir ralo a baixo numa das pias do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Você está dizendo isso porque não sabe o que a Lílian está prestes a contar, Pedrinho! Se algum dia eu pensei que você era louca, definitivamente foi nesse dia e eu não quero que meus filhos pensem que a mãe deles era uma louca.

Você não vai contar a história de como você pediu ELE em namoro, Lílian. Por favor!

* * *

Como diria um jornalista, devo contar a verdade nua e crua dos fatos... Argh! Detesto jornalistas, são tão petulantes, mas Sirius disse que eu tenho que ser honesta, e, bem, o que eu posso fazer? Eu fiz aquilo! E se quer saber, eu não me arrependo. Foi dos desdobramentos dessa atitude irracional que eu finalmente admiti que você valia algum esforço, ainda que até hoje eu não consiga entender completamente como cogitei a idéia de beijar Severo Snape...

Mas, bem, foi nesse dia que a idéia nasceu, não que eu a coloquei em prática. Lidar com Severo é ainda mais difícil que com Sirius... Por que esse ar espantado? Você é esquisito mesmo. Uma hora me odeia porque eu sou uma "sangue-ruim", na outra tenta me convencer de todas as maneiras a namorar seu melhor amigo; quando Tiago não está por perto, me ignora completamente; se eu fico no sufoco por causa de um queda da vassoura, é você que me salva... Você é muuuuito esquisito, Sirius! Mas devo admitir que é legal. Pelo menos um pouco. E quem pediu pra eu ser absolutamente franca foi você...

Onde ele ta indo, Tiago? Não, não vamos parar por aqui. Harry vai ficar frustrado se ouvir a história pela metade. E vamos parar de enrolar, ou ele vai ficar aborrecido. Como eu ia dizendo, lidar com Snape é difícil, mas, bem, eu não tinha muitas opções. Fora Remo, ele era o único garoto com quem eu mantinha uma relação próxima da amizade, ainda que fosse uma amizade um tanto estranha.

Não sei se vocês sabem, mas Severo não é um sangue-puro. É por isso que não gostam dele na Sonserina. Eu não contaria essa história pra você um ano atrás, Tiago, pois você tentaria usá-la contra o coitado, mas bem... eu acho que é uma história triste. A mãe dele fugiu com um trouxa, que quando soube que ela era uma bruxa, largou dela. Desiludida com a vida, a infeliz se matou e deixou o neto para os avós cuidarem. Mas, bem, mestiços não são muito bem-vindos a Mansão Snape, pelo pouco que consegui fazer com que Snape falasse...

Não faça essa cara de emburrado, Tiago. Não estou defendendo ninguém. Eu só queria que... ah, deixa pra lá! Acho que tenho que me contentar com o fato de que você já não o azara. Pedir que seja simpático e que o compreenda é um esforço além do imaginável. E eu posso dizer isso por experiência própria. Voltando à história...

* * *

Não, eu definitivamente não pretendo ouvir essa história da sua boca. Se Harry tem que ouvir essa sandice, é melhor que eu conte. Rabicho, vá procurar o Sirius! Como assim pra quê? Anda logo, caramba! Bom, agora que estamos a sós... Bem, ainda tem essa caixinha, mas, dane-se. Eu tenho que dizer... Tudo. Com todos os pontos, vírgulas e travessões. VOCÊ É LOUCA. Nanananinanão. EU vou falar agora. Você fica quieta! Cansei de ser o namorado bonzinho por hoje.

Naquele dia da cerveja amanteigada, bem, eu... eu... Sabe, eu cheguei a achar que realmente havia alguma coisa de errado comigo. Não era possível que você tivesse assim tanta raiva, tanta antipatia, assim, gratuitamente. Porque por mais que eu explorasse cada cantinho empoeirado do meu cérebro eu não via motivo algum pra que você não gostasse de mim. Você comentou sobre as brincadeiras no 3º ano. Oras, eu queria que você me notasse, que conversasse comigo. Se havia uma garota na sala que não parecia fresca ou chata, essa garota era você, e você... você mal me dizia oi. Aposto que eu era "o amigo do Remo", não era? É, eu sei que eu era.

Você não tem idéia de como foi difícil me segurar na manhã seguinte àquele dia. Porque o que eu queria fazer era te encher de porquês. Por que você me destestava tanto? Por que tanta implicância? Por que você não via em mim o que as outras meninas viam? Por que, por que, por que. Você foi cruel naquela tarde, Lílian, mas, no final das contas, valeu a pena. Nem por um segundo eu pensei em desistir. Eu não desisto de nada e essa é a minha melhor qualidade. Mesmo que você fosse uma louca... E eu ainda não achava você tão louca. Minha primeira tática – fazer de tudo pra chamar sua atenção – não tinha funcionado. Então, o que eu tinha a fazer era botar em prática o plano B. Mas eu não fazia nem idéia de que plano seria esse.

Passei a manhã toda trocando aviões de papel com Sirius pra tentar bolar alguma coisa e, bem, ele achou que eu devia tentar o contrário: ignorar você. Só para ver se você não sentia minha falta pelo menos um pouquinho. No início achei aquilo uma besteira enorme, mas depois lembrei que ele e a... Hum, os rolos em que o Sirius se mete não tem nada a ver com a nossa história, mas é fato que ele já tinha tentado isso uma vez e deu resultado. Por que não tentar? Mais uma vez os porquês me perseguiam.

A idéia era bastante simples e eu já havia começado o processo sem perceber, quando evitei o bom-dia. Só fui perceber que estava fazendo efeito porque o Remo veio me perguntar se eu tinha ficado muito chateado com você, vindo com mil desculpas para o seu comportamento e finalmente confessando que você tinha perguntado de mim para ele. Não precisa matar o Remo por isso, Lil, pois foi assim que eu finalmente abri os olhos e percebi que tinha pedido ajuda para a pessoa errada. Quem podia me ajudar a chegar até você estava tão perto, tão ao meu alcance, que eu nunca pensei na simples possibilidade de pedir algum conselho a Remo Lupin. O difícil foi ouvir dele que você simplesmente abominava as minhas... hum... desavenças com o Snape. Como eu demorei tanto pra perceber isso? Lílian! O cara me detesta. Por que raios eu deveria ser legal com ele? Nem vem, o sentimento é mútuo. A única coisa que acontecia era que ele não me provocava na sua frente, provavelmente pra se fazer de santinho, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Santinho... do pau oco, isso sim. Um... dois... três... quatro... não me atrapalhe Lílian, to contando até dez pra não explodir. Cinco... seis... sete... oito... nove... dez. Pronto! Mais calmo. Filho, não se assuste. Isso é só pra bruxos hum... incompreensíveis, como o – eu posso chamar ele de seu amigo, Lílian?-, como o colega da sua mãe.

A verdade é que Remo foi me dando as dicas do que você gostava ou não gostava e a Alice, depois de passada a raiva, veio até me elogiar, dizendo que nunca me vira tão sensato. Disse até que eu estava meio chato de tanto que andava me segurando. Pra você ver... A monitora sentindo falta das minhas azarações. Sirius não gostou muito da minha mudança, mas tinha outros problemas na cabeça, como arranjar um jeito de fugir de casa, afinal, as férias estavam chegando... Você... Bem, você, eu sabia, você me olhava de longe, incomodada. Como eu tinha vontade de dizer alguma gracinha só pra te ver apertar os olhos até só restar um risco negro no seu rosto, o nariz e as bochechas vermelhos como tomates e a boca tremendo, procurando uma resposta à altura. Como era difícil me controlar nesses momentos.

Minha glória foi aquele dia, na biblioteca, em que você, trazida apenas pela sua vontade, veio me pedir que pegasse um livro numa estante alta. Não venha com essa de que eu era o único conhecido ali naquela hora. Frank Longbottom estava a duas mesas de distância e o namorado da sua melhor amiga seria a pessoa perfeita para lhe fazer um favor como aquele.

"Aqui está. Mil Contos de Magia Romântica, Evans." Lembro de você mordendo o lábio e apertando o livro com força. Deve ter olhado para os lados umas duas ou três vezes antes de sussurrar: "Obrigado." "De nada". E você não saiu dali. Não ousava me encarar, é verdade, mas também não se movia. Podem ter sido segundos, minutos, horas... O tempo parou pra mim naquele momento, Lílian. Na minha cabeça eu só conseguia ouvir minha própria voz dizendo: "Ela não quer ir embora! Ela não quer ir embora!"

Não tenho idéia de como consegui manter o sangue frio por tanto tempo... Certamente foram pequenos indícios como este que me diziam que a batalha não estava perdida. Bem, esse negócio de contar até dez que o Rabicho me ensinou também ajudou um pouco, principalmente depois de perceber que você andava passando menos tempo com o Remo, e mais tempo com um certo sonserino desagradável. Assim, eu conseguia desistir de tirar a varinha do bolso quando o impulso de azará-lo era muito forte. Posso até dizer que me acostumei e que hoje sou indiferente à presença dele... Mas nem que eu tivesse contado até mil eu conseguiria evitar o choque da noite do Baile de Encerramento do Ano Letivo. Lembro de cada detalhe, das horas insuportáveis que nunca passavam, lembro até do... argh... eu... nem gosto de pensar que você quase...

Remo, Sirius e Pedrinho passaram uma semana me convencendo que eu não devia convidar você para o baile. Uma semana de amolação contínua e mesmo assim eu deixei tudo desandar. Faltava meia hora para o baile e eu simplesmente não tinha par. Eu não conseguia imaginar uma garota sequer que não me torraria a paciência em pouco mais de uma hora. Nenhuma, a não ser você. É, porque certamente eu faria isso antes, hehe. Como assim não é engraçado, Lil? Você fica linda quando está brava! E foi assim que eu dei um jeito de despistar todos eles e saí pela janela na minha vassoura, disposto a encontrar a janela do dormitório feminino. As vidraças da sacada estavam abertas e eu pousei a vassoura sem fazer barulho. Dar uma espiadinha e garantir uma visão do paraíso... ai, Lílian, seus tapas são doloridos! Quer que nosso filho pense que você me espancava, quer? Lógico que ele não vai achar que eu era tarado! Ora, Lílian, quem é que não aproveitaria pra ver garotas se trocando! Ainda mais se você estivesse entre elas! Ei, isso foi um elogio, não um pedido de novos tapas. Infelizmente todas já estavam vestidas. Realmente uma pena! AU! E depois dizem que tapa de amor não dói. Será que você me deixar continuar? Acho bom.

Além de não ver um pedacinho de pele além do permitido, eu tive que ouvir... eu tive que ouvir que você já tinha companhia para aquela noite. Apenas o otário aqui é que ia ficar sozinho, num canto do salão, vendo você pra lá e pra cá com um fulano qualquer. Eu fiquei um tanto... hum... desconsolado? Acho que frustrado é a melhor palavra. Em algum lugar da minha cabeça doente, você tinha ficado esperando que eu a convidasse. Que ridículo! Mas eu não ouvi o nome dele. Ou não quis ouvir. Acho que deixei de raciocinar ao saber que você já tinha par. Tive o desprazer de descobrir em plena festa.

E o idiota aqui foi mais uma vez convencido pelos amigos. "O que você vai ficar fazendo nesse quarto?" "Esse não é o Tiago que eu conheço..." "Ah, por Merlim, há pelo menos uma dúzia de coisas mais interessantes que garotas pra se fazer lá... Comer, por exemplo." E o idiota foi. E o idiota não queria ver com quem você estava... Esse negócio de sexto sentido definitivamente não é coisa só de mulher. Eu sabia que não ia dar boa coisa, mas... Sabe, eu sei que já sou o melhor apanhador da escola, mas... Como assim deixar de ser convencido? Isso não é convencimento, amor, é realidade! Como eu ia dizendo, eu queria que meus olhos conseguissem acompanhar um pomo como te acompanharam naquela noite. Via você até quando eu estava de costas, pelo reflexo nas imensas janelas do salão ou numa colher de prata. Você estava em todos os lugares, mas, estranhamente, você estava sozinha. Estava na cara que o tal fulano tinha lhe dado um bolo. Merlim, você estava sozinha, devia estar chateada... Não, eu não podia... eu não podia me aproveitar disso. Eu ia fazer uma besteira. Eu ia... "Por Merlim, Tiago, o que é que você ta esperando?" As palavras que eu precisava ouvir vieram da boca da Alice. Ora, se até sua melhor amiga achava que era hora certa... Levantei, respirei fundo. "Não seja o babaca que você costumar ser, ok?", eu ouvi a vozinha estridente dela se confundir com a música alta.

Você estava recostada num pilar, num vestido esplendidamente estranho. Roupas trouxas do século passado? Que fossem, você podia estar até sem nada... Aiiii, quer deixar a minha imaginação atuar livremente? O que eu quis dizer foi que não era a roupa, o cabelo preso, nem a correntinha fina com um pingente de esmeralda que me chamaram a atenção. E como é que eu lembro de tudo assim, nos mínimos detalhes? Oras, porque tudo isso estava em você, Lílian, e você, você era única pessoa que eu conseguia enxergar naquele salão lotado. "Não está gostando da música, Evans? Porque essa é a única desculpa pra você estar aqui parada, sozinha, enquanto seu par deve estar no meio dessa bagunça." Juro que a última coisa que eu pensei foi em te provocar. Eu só queria puxar assunto, falar mal da banda, o que fosse, mas você... "Eu devia imaginar que meus dias de paz estavam pra terminar! Resolveu quebrar o silêncio pra me espezinhar, não é, Potter? Vamos, continue, diga que devo estar arrependida de ter te dado um fora aquele dia no Três Vassouras. Vamos, aproveite!" "Um, dois, três, quatro..." "Que droga é essa, Potter? Vai contar quantas garotas foram te convidar pra acompanhá-las? Era só o que me faltava." "Se você não reparou, sua louca, eu vim sozinho! SO-ZI-NHO!" E você perdeu a fala por alguns instantes. Achei que era a minha deixa, mas você se recuperou rapidamente: "O que foi? Nenhuma delas era boa o bastante pra você?" "Eu desisto. Você é louca! Pirada! Doida de pedra! E quer saber? Bem feito. Esse cara que te deu o bolo é meu ídolo!"

Parecia que estávamos num mundo à parte, porque o barulho todo provocado por música, vozes e risadas não foi suficiente para cobrir a risadinha sarcástica de Severo Snape, logo às minhas costas. "Alguém furou o compromisso que tinha com você, Lílian? Estranho eu não saber disso já que sou seu par essa noite!"

* * *

Ok. Ok. Pára. Você... você vai me fazer chorar desse jeito, Tiago. Deus, eu estava me sentindo tão mal, tão mal. Você não faz idéia... O Snape tinha me deixado plantada, esperando por quase duas horas. Eu só conseguia remoer meus próprios sentimentos, tentando achar alguém pra por a culpa de eu ser tão burra. E você veio com essa cara boba e adorável, depois de quase dois meses sem falar comigo. Os meses mais desastrosos da minha existência em Hogwarts, porque, Deus, como eu sentia falta de brigar com você. Naquele dia na biblioteca, que você comentou há pouco, eu não queria sair dali antes de pensar em algo bom para iniciar uma briga. Eu achei que você ia fazer isso, me dando uma resposta atravessada quando eu pedisse o livro. Mas não. Contrariando todas as expectativas e revolucionando o mundo das probabilidades, você se levantou, subiu a escada, sem uma única brincadeira, uma única menção ao meu pavor de altura e me entregou o livro. Não me mandou procurar outra pessoa. Não ignorou o pedido. Foi tão... indiferente! E naquela noite Alice veio me contar que o Frank a tinha chamado pro baile, absolutamente eufórica. Foi quando eu me toquei que, pela primeira vez em três anos, você não viria me convidar. Eu sei que eu nunca aceitei, e que também, provavelmente, viria a recusar mais uma vez, mas...

Foi por isso que criei coragem de convidar o Severo. Até porque eu tinha certeza de que ele não aceitaria. É, ele não reagiu muito bem da primeira vez em que sugeri que nós dois... Ok, ok, eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto. O que ele não queria de jeito nenhum, eu sabia, era ser visto com uma sangue-ruim... Perdi as contas de quantas vezes Alice me falou: "Ele vai furar e você vai ficar com cara de tonta, Lílian! Ele nunca sairia com você em público. E, convenhamos, não tinha ninguém mais bonitinho pra você chamar, não? O Remo, por exemplo." Como se o Remo fosse 'trair' você indo comigo ao baile. Eu só conseguia ouvir a Alice ecoando na minha cabeça: "Eu te avisei! Eu te avisei!" Quando vi você, tive certeza. Você ia debochar. Você ia debochar e podia fazer isso! Nem sei por que eu fiquei lá até aquele momento. Provavelmente foi o papo da Alice de que tudo era coisa do destino e de que certamente as estrelas estavam me reservando uma surpresa naquela noite. E que surpresa... Severo surgir do nada, naquele instante, não foi nada perto da outra.

Eu não consigo lembrar da sua reação ao ver Severo, simplesmente, porque eu estava muito mais perplexa. Sei que discutiram, soltaram 'elogios', mas que, por fim, Sirius e Remo tiraram você dali antes que a balbúrdia fosse geral. E eu sobrei, olhando atônita pro meu acompanhante, que aparatara de lugar nenhum para me salvar de Tiago Potter. Foi a primeira vez em que percebi como Severo se sentia bem triunfando sobre Tiago Potter, e mais uma vez senti raiva de você. Ele não aceitara o convite por minha causa; aceitara unicamente pra te fazer um desaforo. E você me conhece, Tiago, sabe que eu não engulo sapo, sabe que eu posso fulminar alguém só de olhar e, na falta de um Potter, eu tinha um Snape pedindo que eu mostrasse o quão orgulhosa eu era de mim mesma. "Muito bem. Você tem cinco segundo pra começar a se explicar ou..." "Ou o que, Evans? Vai me azarar? Está ficando cada vez mais parecida com o seu amiguinho, não acha?" Droga, por que ele tinha que falar de você? Pior, me comparar a você! E se eu fizesse o que ele estava falando, eu realmente seria como você. Assim, a única coisa que meu cérebro conseguiu ordenar a meu corpo foi acompanhar Snape com os olhos, me largando sozinha mais uma vez. Sozinha, desapontada e indefesa. Prontinha para Narcisa dar o bote.

A priminha do Sirius chegou de mansinho. O cabelo perfeito, a maquiagem perfeita, o vestido mais que perfeito. Rosa. A Barbie perderia pra ela. Como assim quem é Barbie? Bah, deixa pra lá, Harry definitivamente não vai querer saber o que é uma Barbie. Eu não tinha realmente percebido ela do meu lado até ver uma meia dúzia de garotos do sétimo ano olhando pro meu lado. Com certeza eu nunca fui a rainha da popularidade nessa escola. Não estou dizendo que não tenho amigos, Tiago. Estou dizendo que não sou como Narcisa... ou como você. Eu não atraio olhares por onde passo. Não, eu não acho que isso é um defeito, só não sou eu... Essa é Narcisa. O estranho é que, assim como eu, ela também estava sozinha. Sozinha e... triste? Ora, porque ela estava tão triste? A qualquer momento ela seria coroada pela terceira vez consecutiva Miss Encanto & Simpatia, o que eu nunca engoli realmente. Existe alguém que ache Narcisa simpática?

Cruzei os braços e voltei a averiguar o salão. Assim que encontrasse Alice, eu iria subir para a Torre da Grifinória. Só queria deixá-la avisada, bem, você sabe, pro caso de eu não conseguir completar o percurso. É, os malditos sonserinos. Não que eu ainda não soubesse me defender, mas, sabe como é, precaução não é demais. Então ouvi um soluço. E outro. E mais um. Olhei de esguelha pra confirmar e... Tinha praticamente um rio descendo pelo rosto dela e manchando as bochechas com o preto do rímel. Meu Deus, ela tinha manchado a maquiagem e ainda não tinha corrido para o banheiro! Minha curiosidade – e não a minha piedade -, foi maior que meu bom senso. "Narcisa, você está bem?" Um soluço maior ainda, a boca tremendo. Tinha sido algo grave: ela estava com um dente manchado de batom! "Lucius, Lucius terminou comigo... Lílian!" Lílian? Burra! Burra, burra e burra! Como foi que eu não desconfiei? Narcisa não me chama de Lílian... Ela sequer me chama de Evans. É sempre sangue-ruim pra cá, trouxa imunda pra lá. Ao menos ela parou com aquele negócio de pica-pau. NÃO. TEM. GRAÇA. TI. A. GO! Acho que o batom realmente tinha me deixado impressionada e ela ter levado um fora, bem, essa era uma explicação razoável. Eu tentei consolar... Estúpida... Devia era ter rido da cara dela. Se ao menos fosse verdade. "Eu, eu não posso subir lá", e apontou o palco onde a Profª Sprout estava prestes a anunciar o resultado da votação do garoto e garota mais popular da escola. Sabe, eu não sei por que você não ganhou. O Sirius é estourado demais pra ganhar um prêmio de simpatia. Como se ele ligasse pra isso. Bem, não estamos falando do Sirius, que, aliás, ignorou todas as chamadas pra subir ao palco. É, eu sei que ele tava com você lá fora. E eu também sei que ele não iria mesmo que estive no salão. Sei que Narcisa, que sempre adorou esnobar todas as garotas do colégio por causa daquela droga de faixa de miss, não ia desistir de sua subida triunfal assim, sem mais nem menos.

"Não diga besteiras! Você já fez isso antes, lembra?". Droga, o que eu estava fazendo? "Você foi a segunda colocada", ela parecia ressentida ao dizer isso. Não, você jamais vai conseguir imaginar a cara que eu fiz porque, sinceramente, acho que nunca, nunca na vida eu vou passar por um choque tão grande novamente. Eu? Segundo lugar? Que piada! Mas ela me olhava com tanta raiva, com tanto ressentimento que, eu cheguei a achar, por um instante, mínimo, que ela estava falando sério. E foi durante este instante que outras duas alunas da Sonserina que pegaram pelos braços e praticamente me arrastaram até o palco. Narcisa logo atrás, corrigindo os defeitos da maquiagem com um espelhinho de bolsa e a varinha, sem que eu pudesse vê-la.

Mal o nome de Narcisa tinha sido chamado, e as duas cobrinhas brutamontes me jogaram no palco. Que entrada magnífica... De quatro, com o salão inteiro olhando pra minha cara. Eu nem quis olhar pra cara da Prof. Sprout, só ouvi ela dizendo: " Srta. Evans, eu acho que houve alguma confusão". Então, me levantei, já roxa de tanta vergonha... Pra piorar, meu salto quebrou e eu quase perdi o equilíbrio outra vez. Tentei explicar:

– Er... hum... bem, Narcisa Black teve um... hã... problema e, como eu sou a... segunda colocada...

Nem preciso dizer que me arrependi de dizer isso imediatamente. Algumas risadinhas soltas no salão.

– Narcisa não pôde vir? – a professora me olhava estranhamente e as palavras começavam a sumir da minha boca.

– Estou aqui professora. – E lá ela estava. Linda, deslumbrante e cínica. Como sempre. – Por favor releve a atitude da Srta. Evans...

Eu só consegui escancarar minha boca, atônita com o que ouvia.

– Sei como muitas meninas sonham em um dia poder estar aqui em cima, ainda que, é claro, eles não deixem que eu largue meu posto – e ela jogou aquele olhar de 'eu amo todos vocês' pra multidão. E aí ela se virou pra mim: – Você não precisava ter feito isso, Lílian. Tentar me azarar pra ficar com a coroa? Ela iria para a Sarah Stone, que ficou em segundo lugar. Você não ficou nem entre as dez mais votadas, querida. Teria que sabotar muita gente pra poder colocar essa tiara nos cabelos.

– Eu... eu... – eu não sabia se me explicava pra a multidão, se para a Sprout, se azarava aquela bruxa metida ali mesmo. Mais uma vez, não consegui fazer nada além de sentir o sangue queimar as veias finas do meu rosto. Mas ela não tinha acabado.

– Colegas, professora, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido. Uma vez que a faixa é minha mais uma vez, peço a permissão de todos para colocá-la na Lílian, como prova da união e da amizade entre as casas de Hogwarts.

Aplausos ensurdecedores e assobios seguiram-se ao discurso fingido. A professora Sprout não gostou muito da idéia, mas, como ela poderia se opor com meia escola incentivando? A própria Narcisa colocou a faixa e a tiara em mim, que achava que já tinha passado pela humilhação máxima. Num tom muito mais comedido do que ela se dirigira a seu público, ela se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou: "Sabe, sangue-ruim, você definitivamente não sabe se maquiar. Deixe-me ajudá-la". Antes que eu pudesse dizer não, ela balançou a varinha contra mim.

A primeira mudança instantânea que eu reparei em mim, até porque atrapalhava a minha visão, foi meu nariz crescendo e se transformando numa grande bola redonda e vermelha. Mas eu ainda precisei deslizar as mãos pelo rosto pra perceber a linda maquiagem com que aquela BISCATE tinha me presenteado. Naquele dia, mais do que em todos, eu estava fazendo papel de palhaça. Literalmente. Com tinta colorida no rosto

As gargalhadas vieram em peso, e eu não consegui conter o choro, o que só aumentava a minha raiva. Não fiquei sabendo se algum professor repreendeu a Narcisa, se ela pegou detenção, nada. Eu queria sumir dali. O mais rápido possível. Mas a pior parte é que em cada rosto que eu olhava eu via o seu. E via você rindo e dizendo: "Bem-feito". E ouvia minha própria voz dizendo 'bem-feito'. O mundo era um coro em uníssono espalhando aos quatro ventos que eu era uma palhaça. E isso estava estampado no meu rosto.

Sair do salão sob o calor de todas aquelas risadas foi a segunda tarefa mais difícil da minha vida. A primeira você sabe qual é. Quando cheguei ao jardim, com a Alice e o Frank colados em mim, tudo o que eu queria era apagar aquela noite da minha vida. No estado irracional em que eu estava, não consigo lembrar de muito coisa. Mas sei que pus toda a culpa em você. Você era culpado de tudo. Pronto e acabou. Ainda que você não tivesse nenhuma influência sobre a mente doente da Narcisa, ou da covardia do Severo, ainda assim você era o culpado de tudo, porque se não tivesse vindo falar comigo, eu não teria ficado tão frágil diante de todos. E, hum, bem, acho que foi por isso que eu expulsei você e Sirius de lá quando vi os dois... Nem imaginava que você ia...

* * *

Sabe, é estranho como eu consigo me lembrar de cada palavra dita naquela noite, Lílian, especialmente, porque no dia seguinte não conseguia sequer lembrar que tinha discursado para meia escola. Acho que foi de tanto ouvir o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedrinho repetirem tudo durante as férias. Culpa do firewhisky de péssima qualidade que eu e Sirius arranjamos na última hora – é, ele previu que eu não ter convidado ninguém me deixaria deprimido. Tudo o que eu lembrava era que, logo após você me expulsar do jardim, onde, aliás, EU tinha chegado primeiro, me subiu uma raiva louca, desvairada, e eu puxei o Sirius sem saber realmente o que iria fazer. Mas sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer, ah, isso eu sabia. Por uma casualidade, logo que entramos, demos de cara com o McKeller usando uma das vidraças feito espelho para arrumar a faixa amarela de orador da turma. Não precisei dizer a Sirius o que passou na minha cabeça, ele se encarregou de dar um sumiço no formando da lufa-lufa em questão de segundos. O palco era meu.

"Hem-hem... Alô! Som... Testando. Um, dois, três. Testando. Som! Esse troço ta ligado?" A microfonia que se seguiu quando eu balancei o microfone mostrou a todo o salão que sim. Remo disse que viu a MacGonnagal e o Flitwick se levantando para me tirarem do palco, mas parece que Dumbledore os impediu. Isso me lembra que devo um obrigado ao diretor.

"Hum... bem... Vocês devem estar se perguntando onde é que tá o McKeller, certo? Pois é, ele não vem. Acabei de encontrá-lo agorinha mesmo no banheiro. Sabem o tipo de coisa que nervosismo provoca, não é? Então, ele resolveu me passar o bastão. Suas palavras exatas foram: 'Vai lá, Potter! Tô com uma desinteria pra lá de brava...' Isso, muito bem, risos, eu gosto disso! Mas ele não disse só isso. Disse: 'E, além do mais, você é um grifinório, não é? Não vai ficar com medo de uma multidãozinha.' Não sei se isso tem realmente alguma coisa a ver com a famosa coragem dos grifinórios, mas a verdade é que gente nunca me intimidou. Ao contrário, acho que sempre gostei de ser centro das atenções e certamente Hogwarts contribuiu, e muito, pra agravar o meu... hum... egocentrismo? Eu decididamente não me acho egocêntrico. Mesmo! Mas quando você começa a ouvir isso diariamente, passa a ficar habituado ao termo. É que tem essa garota. Pois é, sempre tem uma garota. E o que essa garota tem de diferente das outras? Eu diria que nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nada porque, bem, ela tem dois olhos, um nariz, uma boca, uma varinha. É verdade que ela vive perdendo a varinha, mas ela sempre acha. Assim como ela sempre acha que eu sou egocêntrico. Nisso, com certeza, ela é diferente das outras. Acho que posso contar nos dedos as vezes em que a vi rindo de mim. Culpa do tal egocentrismo...

Egocêntrico, eu? Bah, eu não sou egocêntrico. Sou engraçado. É, engraçado... Ao menos essa era a minha defesa habitual, porque todos sempre riram das minhas brincadeiras. Ou pelo menos quase todos. E quem não ria não me importava. Se o mundo podia se acabar numa gargalhada coletiva, quem precisava se importar?"

Até esse ponto, acho que ainda era possível sentir uma ponta de sarcasmo no que eu dizia. Era um pouco de raiva misturado com álcool. Mas, de repente, não sei bem porquê eu só conseguia lembrar do seu rosto vermelhando, seus soluços, seu choro. Aquela aguaceira toda atrapalhando seus olhos brilharem como de costume. E a bebida suplantou a raiva.

"Mas hoje... Hoje eu me importei. Finalmente entendi porque raios aquela menina me detestava tanto, entendi porque ela não ria. Ela não ria porque... Quem se importa? Ninguém. Quem de vocês se importou antes de soltar o riso diante da rainha transformada em palhaça? Qual de vocês teve a sensibilidade de se colocar no lugar dela? Ok, ok, e agora vem essas caras mal-humoradas de 'quem é ele pra dizer tudo isso'? Eu sei que mereço. E eu não vou ser hipócrita de dizer que tenho remorso. Não tenho. Definitivamente. Até porque eu poderia dar mil razões interessantes pra azarar este ou aquele aluno, porque eu simplesmente não me importo com eles. Mas eu me importo com ela e o que vocês fizeram esta noite... eu queria que fosse culpa minha. Hehe. Não levem a mal esse riso idiota, é que eu não posso deixar de imaginá-la respondendo: 'Lá vem o egocentrismo outra vez. Será que você acha que todas as coisas do mundo acontecem por sua causa?' Se quisesse ser irônico e irritá-la um pouco mais, eu diria que o universo não poderia ter objetivo melhor, mas aqui, agora, eu gostaria de dizer que eu realmente queria que fosse culpa minha. Porque se fosse minha culpa, eu teria tido como evitar tudo isso. Eu teria podido evitar que aqueles olhos se apagassem e eu poderia..."

E nessa hora eu caí do palco. É isso o que dá deixar bêbados perambulando para lá e para cá sem uma faixa de segurança ou grades. Lembro de ter acordado no dia seguinte, com a voz irritada do Sirius reclamando de ser expulso mais uma vez da enfermaria. Tínhamos perdido o trem de volta para casa. Na verdade, com bebedeira ou não, não voltaríamos com o Expresso, Isso implicaria na volta de Sirius ao Largo Grimmauld e ele definitivamente não tinha mais nada pra fazer naquela casa.

Seguiram-se três meses de férias... Acho que se Sirius não tivesse se mudado para minha casa, teriam sido as piores férias da minha vida. Uma coisa era certa: bastavam meus pensamentos vagar um pouco e eu me lembrava de você chorando, da frustração de só ter piorado as coisas com um discurso pra lá de estúpido e... egocêntrico? Acho que nem quando é pra falar de você eu consigo deixar de falar de mim mesmo. Você não achava isso adorável antes. Eu sei que antes era antes, amor, e ainda bem que acabou. Voltando... Esses períodos vinham e passavam rápido, especialmente porque eu e Sirius dedicamos estas férias a desbravar o mundo trouxa. Aliás, demos com cada coisa estranha... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Às vésperas de retornar para a escola, comecei a me sentir estranho. Segundo Remo, eu estava com... hum... vergonha. Eu ainda acho que ele está enganado. Eu? Com vergonha? Ah, tenha paciência. Eu nunca tive vergonha de nada e de ninguém. Prefiro pensar que foi só um mal-estar passageiro, ainda que ele tenha durado um pouquinho além da conta. Lílian, não tem como eu admitir algo que não aconteceu. Eu não estava com vergonha de você. Lógico que não estava. Bah, quer deixar eu continuar?

Sei que por conta deste mal-estar, preferi ficar dentro da cabine durante a viagem no Expresso. Estava até mesmo pensando em ir direto para o quarto e não assistir a Cerimônia de Seleção este ano, mas meu estômago vetou minha idéia por completo. Eu estava varado de fome.

Não, eu não vi você me olhando de cinco em cinco segundos. Estava concentrado em xingar educadamente o Chapéu Seletor. Tenho certeza que a música deste ano foi a maior desde a inauguração da escola. Eterna! E meu estômago continuava reclamando. Foi a primeira vez na vida em que pude dizer que compreendia o Pedrinho por completo, e até que partilhávamos dos mesmos interesses. Sirius estava com um mau-humor de cão por ter encontrado o irmão dele ao descer do trem, e o Remo... é, a viagem também não foi boa pro Remo, já que a Emengarda terminou com ele ainda no Expresso.

Finalmente chamaram o último calouro e eu, que já tinha decorado todas as linhas que formavam o emblema de Hogwarts no meu prato, o vi encher-se de... sopa? Ah, era muito desaforo! Sopa de letrinhas? Onde estavam os famosos banquetes pós-seleção? Assim, levantei o rosto pra ver se encontrava alguma explicação no rosto do Dumbledore, mas só encontrei... você. Diga a verdade! Você tinha usado um desses cosméticos trouxas, não tinha? Porque... hum... bem... seus olhos estavam mais verdes que o normal. Sério! Eles estavam muito verdes. Tão verdes que eu não consegui te encarar... Era verde demais pra uma pessoa só agüentar.

* * *

Que bobagem, Tiago! Eu não estava usando nada. Talvez... talvez o caso fosse que aquela era a primeira vez que eu não estava te encarando com a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim, e por isso, em vez de dois riscos enfurecidos, você conseguiu finalmente ver meus olhos. Se bem que eu ainda acho que isso é uma desculpa pra você não admitir que você estava era com vergonha! Eu admito que estava sem-graça. Certamente estava nervosa, mas era um nervosismo incomum no que se tratava de você. Porque, normalmente, as palavras saíam da minha boca como enxurrada, mas naquele momento... Eu tinha todos os meus pensamentos acumulados nas férias engasgados na minha garganta. Nem é preciso dizer que na viagem de ida eu ouvi de todo mundo e mais alguns o que você tinha feito e, estranhamente, aquilo não despertou minha ira, comod e costume. Talvez porque eu já tivesse sido magoada o suficiente por todas aquelas pessoas na noite anterior. Mas, acho que, principalmente, porque pela primeira vez eu gostei de saber que alguém tinha me defendido, que... que eu podia contar com alguém incondicionalmente. Alice quase teve um ataque do coração de tanta euforia ao me ouvir dizer que precisava te encontrar. De qualquer jeito. Reviramos o trem todinho, e tenho que admitir, não foi nada bom. Por dois motivos: primeiro, ninguém conseguia esconder o sorrisinho de escárnio nos lábios – ou ao menos minha mente doentia via um no rosto de todos – por conta do mico que eu tinha pagado no baile, e segundo, eu não conseguia encontrá-lo.

O que eu ia te dizer? Não sei. Não faço idéia. Naquele momento eu ainda não tinha aceitado bem a suposição de que eu podia nutrir algum sentimento por você. Eu só me sentia esquisita... eu precisava te agradecer. Só agradecer. Perdi as contas de quantas cartas lhe escrevi durante as férias, mas não consegui enviar nenhuma. Minha coruja chegou a me bicar a mão por uma vez que, prestes a amarrar o pergaminho na pata dela, eu comecei a rasgá-lo repentinamente.

Mas o verão chegou ao fim, graças a Deus. E novamente eu passei a viagem vasculhando o trem. É, eu te encontrei sim, mas quando ia falar com, eu travei. Da mesma forma que travei depois, na mesa da Grifinória. Acho que eu nunca tinha te visto tão alheio às coisas que aconteciam ao redor. Eu cheguei a expulsar o Pedrinho a altos berros da sua frente e você sequer virou o rosto pra olhar. Achei que você estivesse me ignorando novamente. E com razão. Depois daquela noite... Quando você levantou o rosto, achei que era a minha deixa, mas... a minha voz não saía. Eu sabia o que eu tinha que falar. Eu sabia o que eu QUERIA falar. Mas, sabe-se lá porque, eu não conseguia. E você abaixou a cabeça outra vez, fingindo que não tinha em visto. Eu precisava falar, mas você só olhava para aquele raio daquele prato, não olhava pra mim.

Eu tinha que tomar alguma providência...

* * *

"Obrigado". Hein? Como? Meu prato de sopa estava falando comigo? Prato desaforado! Por um acaso uma sopa ficava agradecida ao ser comida? Engoli meia dúzia de letras, razoavelmente irritado pela brincadeira de mau gosto que alguém estava fazendo. Mas levantar o rosto pra procurar o infeliz significava encarar você novamente e eu estava começando a me convencer de que o Remo estava certo. Eu devia estar com vergonha. Eu ACHEI isso naquela hora, agora não acho mais. E pronto! Bem, mas eu continuei comendo, mas a sopa queria continuar tirando com a minha cara. "Tiago, olha pra mim!" Eu só consegui rir, ué! O que um prato de sopa quer dizer com "olhe para mim" quando a sua única ação na última meia hora é ficar olhando fixamente para ele? Então você se tocou: "Pra mim, Lílian!" Como eu disse, não era vergonha, porque meus olhos mudaram de foco imediatamente. Você estava com uma expressão engraçada, de quem tinha se arrependido profundamente do que pedira. Acho que tentou dizer alguma coisa umas três vezes, mas, ou você falou muito baixo ou você realmente não falou nada. Eu tenho certeza que não ouvi um único sonzinho. E após alguns segundos mexendo a boca inutilmente, você apontou para o prato de sopa novamente.

As letras iam se agrupando rápido, conforme – eu via de rabo de olho – você mexia a varinha. "Agora está melhor. Eu queria dizer obrigado. E desculpas. Tenho sido muito" – e você mexeu umas dez letras antes de se decidir pelo G – "grossa com você ultimamente."

Como? Eu devia ter lido algo errado... Desculpas por quê? Ora, Lílian, se alguém tinha que pedir desculpas por alguma coisa, esse alguém era eu, que estava sempre te provocando. Pensei em responder alguma coisa, mas antes disso você prosseguiu: "Eu estive pensando se você não podia me ensinar a – e demorou um tempinho para completar a frase – a gostar que os outros riam da minha cara." Surpreso como eu estava, só consegui olhar pra você e vi um sorriso acanhado surgir. Seus olhos se desviaram rápidos do meu, direto para a sua sopa. "Será um prazer", eu não demorei em ordenar as letras do seu prato.

E finalmente sua voz surgiu. "Estive pensando que o Três Vassouras seria perfeito pra isso. Que tal no próximo final de semana aberto para visitas a Hogsmead?" Muito tempo, Lílian! E nós já tínhamos perdido tempo demais. "Quer saber, eu já estou cheio, acho que vou pro dormitório. E você parece tão cansada, Lílian. Por que não sobe e tira um cochilo? Aposto que vai lhe fazer bem." Você piscou os olhos rapidamente algumas vezes, meio confusa. Deve ter ficado ainda mais confusa quando eu realmente subi para o meu dormitório logo que chegamos na Torre da Grifinória...

* * *

– É, eu estava um pouco confusa mesmo. Mas eu tinha anos de experiência em perceber que tudo que Tiago Potter dizia sempre tinha algum significado oculto. De modo que não me assustei quando ouvi as batidas na janela do meu quarto. Eu me assustei foi com o fato de você imaginar que eu poderia ficar àquela distância da terra firme sem maiores problemas. Admita, você ficou frustrado quando me recusei a subir na vassoura... – a garota se inclinou para a frente, olhando através das lentes dos óculos do namorado.

– Mas é lógico, Lílian. Eu tinha planejado o programa perfeito! E eu sou ótimo piloto... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez beicinho.

– Eu sei que você é ótimo piloto, Tiago, eu não confio é em mim! Vai que eu inclino demais e escorrego pro lado... Mas as horas no dormitório feminino não foram assim tão longas...

– Na verdade, elas foram curtas demais. – Tiago sorriu.

– É, eu também achei. – ela riu descontraída. – Mas o mais cômico foi ver você se estatelar numa vidraça fechada tentando sair antes que as meninas entrassem.

– Isso não teve graça nenhuma... – ele fez muxoxo.

– Não teve graça? Foi muito engraçado, Tiago! Bah, não é você que adora ver os outros rindo?

– Eu adoro ver VOCÊ rir, Lílian, mas ainda prefiro você me beijando...

– Nossa, vocês ainda não terminaram isso? – Pedrinho se enfiou entre o casal, antes que Tiago arrancasse um beijo estalado da namorada.

– Você já voltou? – o amigo retrucou incrédulo.

– Queria que eu achasse o Sirius, não queria? Ele tá ali, brigando com o Regulus. Eu é que não vou me meter entre eles... – e o garoto puxou a manteigueira para perto de si.

Tiago e Lílian olharam por alguns instantes para a entrada do Salão onde os dois Blacks tinham esquecido da magia para se digladiarem à moda trouxa, com socos e pontapés.

– O que você acha de chamarmos o Sirius para padrinho, Lil?

– Padrinho de quê?

– Do Harry, ué?

Ela soltou uma risada gostosa:

– É... Acho que é o mínimo que a gente pode fazer. Afinal, ele escolheu até o nome do bebê!

* * *

– Harry! Harry, querido! Não acredito que você dormiu no chão... E no meio de toda essa poeira!

A luz feriu os olhos do garoto quando ele tentou despertar. Já era manhã. Uma linda e quente manhã de maio.

– Quem lhe deu isso? – a voz da bruxa já não era de apreensão, mas de surpresa.

Entretanto, Harry não conseguia prestar atenção a Andrômeda. Tudo tinha sido um sonho?

– Harry, quem lhe deu isso? – Andrômeda insistiu e os olhos de Harry finalmente focaram a caixinha de madeira escura, cuja música lhe adormecera.

– Eu tropecei nela ontem... É só uma caixinha de música.

A bruxa abriu um sorriso enorme:

– Não, Harry, isso aqui é uma caixinha de memórias. Me conte, sonhou com Sirius?

– Sonhei, sonhei com Sirius também. Mas sonhei mais com meus pais... Como você sabe que eu sonhei? – ele finalmente despertara por completo.

– Porque é assim que caixas de memórias funcionam Harry. Nós sonhamos as lembranças dos outros.

Harry não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Um sorriso enorme teimava em deixar sua boca ocupada. Tudo aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Muito bem. Eu não agüentei. Soltei antes de passar pela beta. Affff! Acho que é o remorso (na verdade isso é desculpa de quem não admite que é ansiosa...) Não sei se gostaram, se não gostaram. Sei que ta pronto. Finalmente!

Estou decidindo entre duas idéias sobre qual será o próximo capitulo. Um com um SB subjetivo e muito quadribol(3º ano), outro com um SB declarado (4º ano) e uma Bellatrix particularmente sádica. Mais inspiração pra segunda idéia, mas acho que vou acabar escrevendo a primeira mesmo. Atende melhor à seqüência lógica (se é que essa fic tem alguma).

Quanto aos reviews. Hum, bem, vocês juram que preferem Scars? É porque, bom, isso não é uma idéia minha de agora, é antiga já, de que a história tinha perdido a graça, uma vez que ela é um quinto ano paralelo e se baseia numa história onde milhares de detalhes foram contraditos em OdF (Arabella ser uma bruxa, por exemplo, é o menor deles). Eu fui checar meus arquivos e tenho um capitulo caminhando pro final, mas é com foco em Hogwarts, não em Oxford. Ou seja o Sirius aparece pouco, na maior parte do tempo como cachorro, então... Mas me vieram umas idéias e eu vou ver se consigo arranjar tempo pra escrever até semana que vem. Não estou prometendo, vou tentar. Isso vai provocar mais um atraso em BH, mas como vocês mesmas disseram que preferem Scars.

Bjus pra todas (e todos, se tiver algum garoto lendo essa história)!

Aline


	6. Nas nuvens

**Capítulo 9 – Nas Nuvens**

– Não querido, essa não. Vassouras de corrida são péssimas para limpar a casa... Volta e meia acabamos flutuando a cinco centímetros do chão, varrendo o ar. Aliás, levando-se em conta o estado dela, vou é jogá-la fora de uma vez, junto com outras quinquilharias que andei encontrando pelo apartamento.

Harry deixou a bruxa tomar a vassoura velha de suas mãos, ligeiramente curioso com o que ela acabara de dizer. Sirius tinha uma vassoura de corrida! Podia ter jogado no time da escola, junto com seu pai. Mas ele nunca havia dito nada... Sempre dissera a Harry que seu pai era um dos melhores, mas nunca mencionara uma vírgula sequer sobre sua própria habilidade em domar vassouras.

– Pelas barbas de Mérlin, Andrômeda! Você não pode jogar essa vassoura fora! – Remo tomou os objetos da mão da bruxa.

– Ficar guardando velharias, Remo? Aposto que nem voa mais... – ela cruzou os braços, levemente zangada.

Remo não reparou em Andrômeda. Olhava vidrado para a vassoura, como se fosse um garotinho que via uma Firebolt pela primeira vez na vida. Harry notou o interesse e praticamente adivinhou: como tantos outros objetos daquela casa, a vassoura devia ter sido protagonista de uma aventura dos marotos.

– Qual é a marca, pro... Remo? – Harry se corrigiu. Tinha que parar com a mania de chamar Lupin de professor.

– É o primeiro modelo da Silver Arrow. Sirius a conseguiu quando estávamos no quarto ano.

– Peraí – Andrômeda pousou os olhos curiosos na vassoura detonada –, então, esta é aquela...

– Exatamente – Remo confirmou com um sorriso, deslizando o dedo indicador sobre o cabo lascado que há tempos não era polido.

– Esta é aquela o quê? – Harry sabia que tinha que perguntar ou Remo e Andrômeda continuariam a completar os pensamentos um do outro sem que isso fizesse o menor sentido para o garoto.

– Qual das duas histórias você quer primeiro? – Remo perguntou a Harry com um certo contentamento.

– A de como Sirius conseguiu essa vassoura – Andie interrompeu. – Dará a oportunidade de Harry conhecer um pouco melhor o pai que tinha.

– E o quão persuasivo Tiago Potter podia ser!

* * *

– Pelo amor de Mérlin, Sirius, não me diga que... 

O tom de voz desesperado de Tiago era comum nas proximidades de qualquer jogo de quadribol, e com o passar do tempo fora se tornando bastante exacerbado. Neste caso específico posso garantir que o que menos o afligia era o jogo: na verdade, o grande problema era perceber que seus sonhos de montar o melhor time de Hogwarts de todos os tempos teriam de se adequar à realidade.

– A oportunidade era perfeita...

Sirius franzia a testa, emburrado. Não era preciso ler mentes para saber exatamente que estava danado com Tiago. Seu pai era mestre em querer coisas impossíveis e, por mais incrível que pareça, sempre dava um jeitinho de consegui-las. Talvez Lílian seja o maior exemplo disso. A parte ruim dessa história é que ele tinha o péssimo costume de achar que nós também podíamos fazer certos "milagres".

– Talvez eu possa ficar com a vaga – Pedrinho sugeriu, tentando reanimar seu pai, sem levar em conta que ele passava longe da idéia que Tiago tinha do batedor ideal para o time da Grifinória.

– Converse com ele de novo – Tiago interpelou Sirius pela última vez.

– EU-JÁ-FIZ-ISSO! – e bufou como sempre fazia quando estava prestes a perder a paciência.

Estávamos no quarto ano quando Fabian Prewett, batedor da Grifinória por anos a fio, se acidentou misteriosamente numa aula de poções. Você não deve achar isso estranho, uma vez que muitos alunos costumam explodir caldeirões nos primeiros anos, mas além do fato de Fabian já ser formando, a aula de Poções Avançadas tinha apenas cinco alunos: todos os outros da Sonserina. E sendo aquela uma sala de magia avançada, erros tolos não aconteciam. Entretanto, o caldeirão de Fabian explodiu, ninguém soube explicar como, num breve intervalo de cinco minutos em que o professor deixara a sala. O caldo fervente espirrou sobre o rapaz e, apesar dos bons reflexos, mãos e braços foram atingidos. Você não imaginaria o tipo de queimadura que poções em ebulição podem causar. Nem as melhores poções e feitiços de Madame Pomfrey foram capazes de sanar o problema de imediato. Prewett precisaria de uma semana de "molho", incapaz de segurar qualquer objeto por mais de 15 segundos.

Tiago, que, como sua mãe diria, era PhD em insensibilidade, sequer se solidarizou com o colega de time. Propôs de imediato que Sirius assumisse seu lugar, afinal, o jogo contra a Sonserina aconteceria antes que o batedor oficial se recuperasse. Idéia comprada pela capitã do time, Marlene McKinnon.

– Mande-o aparecer no treino de amanhã com uma vassoura em bom estado. Se ele render metade do que o irmão dele rende para a Sonserina, ele está no time.

Exatamente, Harry, o batedor da Sonserina era nada mais nada menos que o irmão mais novo de Sirius, Regulus Black. Um ótimo batedor, aliás, que cerca de um mês antes havia ganhado a melhor vassoura de corrida que um garoto poderia desejar. E enquanto o irmão de Sirius tinha uma Silver Arrow – tinham acabado de lançá-la no mercado -, seu padrinho...

– Como você vai poder ser batedor sem uma vassoura, Sirius?

– E você achou que Regulus iria me dar a vassoura antiga dele assim, de bandeja, Tiago? Não me faça duvidar da sua inteligência – Sirius ficava cada vez mais irritado.

– Eu posso emprestar a minha – Pettigrew sugeriu timidamente, mas Tiago o ignorou. A vassoura de Pedrinho era praticamente um brinquedo perto de uma Silver Arrow. Era como, como... Como colocar uma Silver Arrow competindo com uma Firebolt nos dias de hoje.

– Não! Eu achei que... Ei, nós podíamos roubar a vassoura dele! – os olhos de Tiago e Sirius se cruzaram, faiscantes.

– E ela seria confiscada minutos antes do jogo, com certeza – eu saí do meu silêncio para lembrá-los do óbvio.

Todos amarramos as caras, indignados com a realidade. Meus olhos desviaram-se automaticamente para a mesa da Corvinal à procura de Emengarda, minha namoradinha dos tempos de colégio. Em vez dela, encontrei Andrômeda, que, concentrada num livro qualquer, levava o garfo em intervalos à boca sem dar-se conta do que comia. Sirius podia pedir a ajuda dela, mas certamente não o faria. Era orgulhoso demais para apelar a favores de Andrômeda. Na verdade, era orgulhoso demais para pedir favores a quem quer que fosse.

Levantei do banco decidido a falar com ela, pensando em usar como desculpa que tinha um recado a dar para Emengarda, mas minha namorada apontou no salão nesse mesmo instante, deixando-me sem álibi. Engraçado... Há tempos não penso em Emengarda como i _minha /i _namorada... Por quê? Ah, namoricos adolescentes perdem a importância com o tempo, ainda que nos deixem sem ar e com o coração na boca quando não temos mais que 15 anos. E isso já faz tanto tempo... Sirius e Pedrinho não gostavam dela; Tiago a achava sem sal e um pouco convencida. Mas esse adjetivo não era algo pejorativo na cabeça de seu pai, uma vez que não havia outro aluno mais convencido que ele em toda Hogwarts. Palavras de sua mãe que ele assumia sem culpa ou vergonha. "Sou bom em tudo mesmo, o que posso fazer?", ele retrucava sempre, deixando os olhos de Lílian ainda mais vivos e faiscantes por conta da raiva.

Quanto a Emengarda... Talvez ela fosse um pouquinho... hum... inteligente demais. Hermione se parece um pouco com ela, a mão levantando a todo instante, arrebatando pontos e mais pontos para a Corvinal. Ela poderia lhe contar boas histórias sobre Sirius, caso se dispusesse a tal. Ah, eu disse que ele não gostava dela, né? Isso mudou mais tarde. Tornarem-se bons amigos, até onde Sirius podia ser amigo de uma mulher. Mas eu estou desviando da história da vassoura.

Emengarda sentou-se conosco e, como era de costume, começou a implicar com alguma coisa que Sirius fizera na aula Aritmancia daquela manhã. Distraídos pelo falatório dela, nem eu nem seu padrinho percebemos que Tiago tinha deixado a mesa.

* * *

– Você e Tiago tiveram uma idéia parecida, mas não posso dizer que foi a mesma, Remo – Andrômeda prendeu o cabelo negro na altura do ombro num coque desajeitado, usando a própria varinha como prendedor. 

– É, eu jamais teria chegado ao extremo que Tiago chegou – Remo sorriu para Harry, como se ele não fosse seu ex-aluno, e sim a cópia perfeita do amigo de infância.

– Não é uma questão de extremos, Remo – a bruxa torceu o pescoço para um lado e para o outro, massageando os músculos doloridos. – Ele simplesmente conhecia Sirius melhor que você, provavelmente até melhor do que eu.

* * *

Eu realmente não prestava muita atenção à comida durante as refeições. Tinha o péssimo costume de ler à mesa desde que me conhecia por gente, como se as letras pudessem desaparecer de uma hora para a outra se eu esperasse muito. Na verdade isso era um reflexo de crescer no Largo Grimmauld, onde minhas irmãs e meus primos estavam sempre à espreita esperando uma chance de colocar em prática alguma nova azaração. Narcisa fora a primeira a notar minha submissão aos livros. Certa vez, ignorei-a por conta de um romancezinho chinfrim do qual não me cansava. Minha irmã, que ainda não sabia ler, pediu a Bellatrix para lhe ensinar um simples feitiço de confusão. No dia seguinte, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver todas as letras embaralhadas? Talvez porque ela mesma tenha executado o feitiço imperfeitamente, nunca consegui desfazê-lo. 

Mas isso não tem nada a ver com essa história. A não ser o fato de que, por estar perdida num texto qualquer de História da Magia, não percebi meu garfo vazio pairando no ar, a dois centímetros de minha boca, e mordi o ar, para não dizer a língua.

– Sirius Black, se fizer essa brincadeira estúpida mais uma vez... – e não pude completar minhas palavras, porque, quando abaixei o livro, quem estava atrás de mim não era meu primo, mas seu pai. – Potter?

Minha primeira ação foi olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e constatar que Sirius ainda estava por lá, discutindo ferozmente com uma garota da minha casa. Antes que eu conseguisse compreender a situação, Tiago fizera todo o meu material flutuar logo atrás dele e, assim, saiu correndo do Salão. Minha hesitação não durou mais que alguns segundos e logo eu seguia o rastro de livros flutuantes.

Seu pai era rápido e, quando dei por mim, já tinha subido dois lances de escada e estava perdida em algum lugar da ala norte do castelo.

– Tiago Potter! Seja lá o que for que você e Sirius estejam tramando... – e então senti a queimação na garganta típica de alguém que é atingido por um Silentium.

Tiago saiu de trás de uma coluna, meu material flutuando ao lado dele. Olhou para todos os cantos do corredor deserto e, então, arrombou uma sala, puxando-me para dentro dela com ele. Balançou a varinha mais uma vez e eu senti minha voz voltar, desembocando numa enxurrada de palavrões que não precisam ser repetidos aqui.

– Pode parar. Metade desses elogios só se aplicam a sonserinos – e sorriu sonsamente, como quem está acostumado a deixar pessoas desconcertadas.

– E eu pensei que estivesse acostumada a acontecimentos estapafúrdios – resmunguei tentando evitar o pensamento que não me saía da cabeça: o que diabos Tiago Potter queria comigo?

– Não pense besteiras, Andie.

– Andie? – Era difícil pensar que alguém pudesse ser mais atrevido que Sirius, mas... – Quem lhe deu liberdade para me chamar assim? – tentei colocá-lo em seu lugar.

Ele fez pouco caso:

– Sirius te chama assim o tempo todo. E seu nome é comprido demais! E não comece a criar caso. – E descarregou de uma vez sobre mim: – Você gosta do Sirius, não? Ao menos sei que ele gosta de você. É a única pessoa que ele poderia chamar de amiga na casa em que moram. Está disposta a provar que vale tal confiança?

– Quê? Como? – meu desconcerto só aumentava.

– Sirius precisa de um favor, Andie – ele mudou o tom de voz, falando mais baixo, os olhos castanhos fixos nos meus. – Você não negaria um favor a Sirius, negaria?

Eu teria respondido "não" imediatamente, mas Tiago... Tiago tinha esse ar malandro que te deixa desconfiada até quando você tem certeza de que ele está falando sério.

– Qual é o favor? E por que Sirius não pede o tal favor ele mesmo?

– Ora, Andie, você sabe que Sirius nunca pede nada a ninguém, exceto a mim. Na verdade, sou eu quem normalmente adivinha o que ele quer. Sabe, acho que na verdade nós somos irmãos gêmeos separados no berçário, só que eu nasci mais bonito, é lógico!

Obviamente eu caí no riso. Qualquer um caía no riso quando Tiago começava a se auto-elogiar, com exceção de Lílian.

– De qualquer forma, temos essa ligação, sabe, Andie? Até por isso eu posso chamá-la assim! Ser irmão gêmeo de alma com Sirius me faz seu primo.

– Menos, Tiago – eu sufoquei o riso e me rendi. – Do que é que Sirius precisa?

– Bom, eu quero que seu primo entre para o time. Você já deve estar sabendo do que aconteceu com o Prewett.

– A escola toda sabe – dei de ombros. – Então Sirius vai ser o batedor da Grifinória? Interessante.

– Não vai – Tiago finalmente deixou o desapontamento transparecer. – A não ser que ele consiga uma vassoura, só que seus tios não parecem muito inclinados a dar uma de presente para ele. Tentamos juntar todo o nosso dinheiro, mas, definitivamente, não dá para comprar uma vassoura decente com seis galeões, quinze sicles e três nuques. E seu primo Regulus...

– Regulus está com uma vassoura sobrando – deduzi rapidamente, lembrando de como meu primo desfilara pelos corredores com a Silver Arrow sobre o ombro no final de semana anterior.

– Exatamente. Convenci Sirius a pedi-la, mas Regulus não quer dar. No mínimo está com medo de que Sirius seja melhor batedor que ele.

– Não é – eu respondi naturalmente, para a surpresa de Tiago. – Não adianta fazer caretas. Regulus é melhor jogador de quadribol que Sirius. Seu amigo não tem a paciência necessária para não arrebentar os miolos dos outros com um balaço.

Tiago bufou um "até parece!", discordando completamente do que eu acabara de falar. Ele e Sirius sempre foram cegos para os defeitos um do outro: defendiam-se mutuamente a qualquer preço. Mas eu prossegui:

– Regulus não vai dar a vassoura para ele simplesmente porque ele é Sirius e os dois se detestam. É como Narcisa fazer um favor para mim.

– Narcisa não faria, mas Bellatrix... – seu pai voltou ao plano inicial.

– Bellatrix menos ainda! – eu praticamente gani, assustada com a idéia. Eu nunca havia pedido nada a minha irmã. Bellatrix fazia favores, mas sempre exigia pagamentos em troca deles.

– Não é você quem vai pedir – ele adivinhou meus pensamentos. – Sou eu. Para Sirius. Ela não vai recusar.

– Não vai recusar? Ela sequer vai se dar ao trabalho de te ouvir.

– Acho que você se surpreenderia em saber o quanto sua irmã se interessaria pela proposta. Até porque eu tenho argumentos irrecusáveis...

Franzi a testa tentando imaginar Bellatrix fazendo a vontade de alguém. Não, Tiago estava delirando. Aquilo era simplesmente impossível.

– Marque o encontro com ela e me informe. Não diga que sou eu quem quer falar com ela. Vamos fazer uma surpresinha... – ele esfregou as mãos, os olhos brilhando. – E quero você presente. Vai ser a testemunha do nosso acordo, para que sua irmã não possa voltar atrás.

– Eu? Impedir que Bellatrix não cumpra com a palavra? Alguém já disse que você tem um parafuso a menos, Potter?

Ele nem ouviu o que falei.

– Estamos combinados, então – ele disse enquanto escorregava por uma fresta estreita da porta e meus livros caíam no chão de pedra, provocando estrondo. Dois minutos depois Filch apareceu e me deu uma detenção por arrombar uma sala de aula.

* * *

– Por isso você estava tão furiosa naqueles dias – Remo tentava segurar o riso, vendo o rosto da bruxa a sua frente se contorcer de raiva como quando era adolescente. 

– Meu pai queria ajuda de Bellatrix? – Harry não havia digerido muito bem a informação – Mas que tipo de arma ele poderia ter para convencê-la?

– Era justamente o que eu queria saber. E foi por isso, e apenas por isso, que eu resolvi atender ao pedido de seu pai.

* * *

Perdi as contas de quantas voltas dei ao redor do salgueiro lutador. Fora lá que Tiago me mandara marcar o encontro com minha irmã, que deveria ser ainda naquele dia, segundo um bilhete amassado que chegou às minhas mãos pelo intermédio de Emengarda. Lugar estranho de se marcar um encontro desse tipo, afinal, qualquer um poderia chegar de repente, ou ouvir toda a conversa escondido atrás de um arbusto ou moita mal aparados. Bellatrix já estava atrasada quinze minutos e eu tinha minhas dúvidas de que ela apareceria. Quase noite, a lua minguante se escondia atrás de uma névoa fina, enquanto o sol terminava seu trabalho diário. Nem sinal de Tiago. 

A idéia de que seu pai estava me fazendo de trouxa obviamente me ocorreu, mas tão logo Bellatrix apontou ao longe, eu ouvi a voz de seu pai próxima a meu ouvido, apesar dos meus olhos jurarem que não havia ninguém ali.

– Fique tranqüila! Acene para ela, acho que ainda não a notou. Deixe o resto por minha conta.

Bellatrix andava devagar, como de costume. O rosto virava-se para um lado e para o outro metodicamente, procurando inimigos invisíveis. Sempre achei que esta fosse uma das manias mais estranhas de minha irmã mais velha, mas a voz sem corpo de Tiago parecia reafirmar que tal preocupação talvez não fosse vã.

Acenei como seu pai pedira. Bella não acelerou o passo, apenas levantou brevemente as pestanas constantemente caídas, o rosto mais sombrio que de costume. O vento aumentava conforme minha irmã se aproximava e o salgueiro soltava as últimas folhas daquele outono que teimavam em se prender no meu cabelo despenteado.

Por fim estacou, a cerca de dez passos diante de mim. Analisou-me de alto a baixo, indagando com os olhos o porquê de tanta urgência. Eu havia escrito um bilhete curto e mal explicado, marcando data e horário, dizendo que da presença dela dependia minha vida ou morte.

– Ainda está viva? – ela sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto afrouxava a gravata do uniforme.

Seu pouco caso não me era estranho, ainda que eu sempre tenha duvidado de que Bellatrix pudesse realmente me fazer algum mal real. Suas azarações não eram piores que as de Sirius ou de Narcisa. Na verdade, meu pavor residia na forte impressão de que ela me via como um bichinho de estimação – talvez cobaia de experiências fosse um termo mais apropriado.

– Vejo que minha morte não faria muita diferença para você.

– Não sei. Nunca parei para pensar a respeito. Provavelmente não. – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, alheia à ventania que nos cercava, e me encarou. – Espero que tenha um motivo decente para me trazer aqui. Lugar estranho de se marcar um encontro.

Eu sorri, agradecida por perceber que naquela pessoa gelada à minha frente ainda havia traços familiares e que as idéias de Bellatrix não eram assim tão diferentes das minhas, ainda que sempre um tanto mais perversas. Sei que não gosta de Bellatrix, Harry. Eu mesma já provei dissabores tão grandes por causa de minha irmã que por vezes tentei odiá-la. Mas o sangue sempre foi mais forte. O maldito sangue dos Black, que nos impele a procurar razão na insanidade dos outros.

– Eu... eu... – por fim baixei os olhos, imaginando a fúria que viria a seguir. Onde estava Tiago?

– Andie marcou este encontro a meu pedido – e como se tivesse lido meu pensamento, ele surgiu por detrás de Bellatrix, falando a meio tom, próximo ao ouvido dela.

– Bella, não!

Vi minha irmã pular feito um gato e sacar a varinha mais rápido do que um lince poderia correr. Tiago foi atirado uns dois metros para trás; os óculos, muito parecidos com os seus, aliás, se partiram, as lentes estilhaçadas perderam-se na grama alta e espinhenta.

– O que significa isso, Andrômeda? – Bellatrix me paralisou enquanto eu corria para socorrer seu pai, preocupada que ele pudesse ter quebrado alguma costela.

– Você é surda? – Tiago acomodou-se melhor na relva, coçando a cabeça num ponto que parecia dolorido. Acenou a varinha em direção aos óculos e depois de ajeitar (ou desarrumar) um pouco os cabelos, colocou-se de pé. – Eu disse que Andrômeda marcou este encontro a meu pedido. Ai! Sirius me avisou que você era rápida no gatilho, mas eu...

– Sirius! – ela deu um sorriso de escárnio. – Eu devia ter imaginado. Não sabia que você andava ajudando nas armações de nosso primo, Andie querida.

Balançou a varinha em minha direção e me vi ainda mais próxima da terra do que Tiago estivera poucos instantes antes.

– Eu só marquei o encontro porque... porque... porque estava querendo rir um pouco – terminei de dizer ao me levantar. – O Potter acha que pode convencer você a fazer algo para ele.

– Não é para mim – ele se apressou em me corrigir, aproveitando para me lançar um olhar rancoroso. – É um favor para Sirius.

Bellatrix começou a rir, primeiro uma risada nervosa, fraca. Depois, numa explosão de gargalhadas que arrepiaram minha espinha e, por mais que Tiago mantivesse o olhar altivo, eu sabia que ele também sentia cada nota aguda retumbar em suas veias.

– Não é de graça. – ele deu um passo, aproximando-se de minha irmã.

– Certamente não é de graça – Bellatrix retomou o ar zombeteiro com que se dirigia a todos. – Não faço favores gratuitamente. São todos muito bem pagos, Potter. Sirius sabe muito bem disso.

Eu também fiquei com essa coceira na língua, morta de vontade de perguntar por que Sirius sabia tão bem. Não, Sirius era orgulhoso demais para pedir favores a Bellatrix. E, bem, eles não se falavam havia pelo menos uns dois anos, ainda que se vissem diariamente e trocassem ofensas com o olhar. Sempre tiveram uma relação de amor e ódio... Onde eu estava mesmo? Disse que Bellatrix não fazia nada de graça, não é?

– Sirius quer a vassoura velha de Regulus, Bella – eu me intrometi, tentando tornar aquela situação menos tensa.

– A vassoura de Regulus? – ela franziu a testa um momento. – E por que raios Sirius iria querer a vassouras de Regulus? Ele é péssimo...

– Sirius voa melhor do que você! – Tiago se ofendeu pelo amigo.

Bellatrix sufocou a risada, não por pena, mas porque adivinhara o rumo da conversa.

– Ora, ora, ora... Está querendo um novo companheiro de time, Potter? Imagino que pense que Sirius dará um bom batedor. Doce ilusão! – ela sorriu deliciada com a raiva que aflorava no rosto de seu pai.

– Se ele é assim tão ruim, então você certamente não se importará em ajudá-lo! – Tiago recobrou a calma instantaneamente, como se um plano novo tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer. – Pense, Bellatrix, um batedor ruim, numa vassoura velha. Você não tem nada a perder.

– Eu não sou burra, Tiago – minha irmã retrucou furiosa, enquanto eu decidira que era melhor me manter calada. – A vassoura antiga de Regulus pode não render tanto quanto uma Silver Arrow, mas ainda é melhor do que a maioria dos espanadores de pó que o time de sua casa usa! Mas, realmente, este é um favor em que eu posso pensar, dependendo da maneira como você deseja retribuir os meus esforços.

Então seu pai abriu o sorriso mais delirante que já vi estampado no rosto de um garoto.

– Eu deixo você pegar o pomo!

– Como é que é? – eu não segurei meu espanto, Bellatrix também parecia um tanto incrédula. Mas pelo motivo oposto.

– É só isso que você tem a me oferecer?

Vi Tiago se transformar num inseto diante de suas pupilas insensíveis.

– Como assim só isso, Bella? Tiago acabou de_dar_ o jogo na mão de vocês.

– Ele acabou de dizer que eu sou incapaz de pegar o pomo se ele estiver jogando, isso sim! – e agora a fúria reaparecia no timbre de voz. – Para seu governo, Potter – e cuspiu ao dizer o nome dele -, sou capaz de vencê-lo debaixo de chuva e com os olhos vendados.

Tiago e Bellatrix nunca haviam se enfrentado num jogo de quadribol, apesar de ambos estarem jogando há pelo menos três anos como apanhadores de suas casas. Na verdade, Bellatrix não era uma jogadora realmente aplicada. Faltava aos jogos quando bem entendia e da última vez que se desentendera com um capitão, o rapaz tinha ido parar na ala hospitalar. Jogava quando queria e, devo admitir, era a única pessoa que eu acreditava ser capaz de ganhar de seu pai. E isso não era para qualquer um, Harry. Tiago era o melhor jogador da escola, em qualquer posição.

– Eu nunca disse que você não era capaz – Tiago retomou a palavra com uma frieza que eu julgava impossível. Percebera que usara o estratagema errado; tinha que jogar o jogo de Bellatrix. – Mas, convenhamos, estou entregando o jogo na sua mão em troca da simples oportunidade de Sirius jogar no próximo domingo. E você poderá dizer a todos que ganhou de Tiago Potter sem que eu possa retrucar. Em todas as vezes que joguei de apanhador, eu nunca deixei de pegar o pomo.

As palavras de Tiago pareceram abalar Bellatrix por um segundo. Ela chacoalhou a cabeleira negra uma vez, e por fim se resolveu:

– Posso ganhar de você por méritos próprios.

Tiago mordeu os lábios. Sua "proposta irrecusável" acabara de ser recusada.

– Entretanto...

Os olhos castanhos se acenderam novamente, esperançosos.

– Bem, Sirius pode jogar...

– Pode? – eu arregalei os olhos. Minha irmã fazendo favores? Mas ela tinha seu Às na manga.

– Desde que você não jogue nunca mais na posição de apanhador. Isso garantirá alguma vantagem ao time da Sonserina depois que eu deixar Hogwarts.

Seu pai respirou fundo e foi de olhos fechados que ele disse:

– Feito!

– E tem mais uma condição.

– Ei! – Tiago se zangou, achando que abdicar de seu maior talento era pagamento suficiente. Ele realmente não conhecia Bellatrix.

– Sirius me fez uma promessa. Quero que ele pague. Antes do jogo. – E certificando-se de que não estava esquecendo nada: – Caso contrário, não tem vassoura.

– Mas Sirius não sabe que eu estou falando com você – Tiago parecia desconcertado pela primeira vez.

– Aposto que você saberá ser convincente, Potter! – ela deu um sorriso de escárnio. – Se conseguir que ele me procure ainda hoje, terá não a vassoura velha, mas a Silver Arrow de Regulus!

Disse isso e nos deixou ali, boquiabertos, e, enquanto se afastava, o vento trazia a melodia doce que minha irmã assobiava: uma antiga canção celta que exaltava o poder das mulheres.

* * *

– Não posso dizer que Sirius reagiu bem a esse acordo – Remo deixou a vassoura de lado, coçando levemente o queixo, pensativo. – Lembro que depois de ele e Tiago se trancarem no dormitório, saiu praguejando contra tudo e contra todos. Foi a primeira vez que vi Tiago verdadeiramente decepcionado. 

– Mas meu pai não podia ter feito isso – Harry não conseguia se conformar. – Pedir favores a Bellatrix? E prometer que Sirius cumpriria algo que ele nem sabia o que era...

– Ele sabia qual era promessa, Harry. – Remo sorriu calmamente sob o olhar curioso de Andrômeda. – Tiago sabia todos os segredos de Sirius e jamais teria prometido algo que seu padrinho não pudesse cumprir.

– Mas se Sirius brigou com ele...

– Sirius era um tanto temperamental! – Andrômeda se intrometeu. – Certamente ficou contrariado a princípio, mas, bem, ele não perderia a oportunidade de enfrentar Regulus diante de toda a escola por nada no mundo. Nem mesmo por causa de Bellatrix.

* * *

Como eu ia dizendo, Sirius e Tiago discutiram ferozmente pela primeira vez desde que se tornaram amigos naquela noite e uma cama amanheceu vazia na manhã seguinte. Seu padrinho não dormira conosco e Tiago parecia angustiado. Foi Rabicho quem acabou convencendo-o a falar: 

– Sirius deve ter arranjado algum modo de conseguir a vassoura, tenho certeza disso! Por isso não dormiu aqui – comentou esperançoso, esperando que isso tirasse Tiago da cama.

– Não, Pedrinho. Ele não dormiu aqui porque não quer ver minhas "fuças", como ele mesmo disse, enquanto a raiva não diminuir. Acho que o meti numa encrenca das grandes.

– Roubou a vassoura de Regulus? – eu arrisquei.

– Pior – ele se socou com o travesseiro. – Procurei Bellatrix.

– Você fez o quê? – Pedrinho ficou ainda mais alarmado que eu.

– A-a-achei que você tivesse pedido a Andrômeda, que tivesse enganado Narcisa... Até mesmo enfeitiçado Regulus, sei lá, mas nunca... – a idéia definitivamente não me entrava na cabeça.

Como Andrômeda disse há pouco, Sirius e Bellatrix mal se falavam desde uma confusão muito mal explicada no segundo ano de Hogwarts. Cruzavam os corredores fitando-se interminavelmente, mas com tal fúria que Tiago dizia que se alguém passasse entre os dois teria o cérebro derretido. E nunca trocavam uma única palavra. Talvez por isso aquele café-da-manhã tenha sido o mais atordoante do ano.

Sirius brincava com a tigela de cereal quando chegamos ao Salão Principal. Trocou um olhar rancoroso com Tiago, que se sentou imediatamente e praticamente ordenou que eu e Pedrinho nos juntássemos a Sirius. Se não conhecesse bem seu pai, poderia dizer que estava arrependido. Mas Tiago Potter nunca se arrependia de nada.

Sirius suspirou irritado após olhar mais uma vez para Tiago.

– O babaca vai ficar lá? – me perguntou voltando os olhos para o prato que ainda não provara.

– Imagino que ele queira dar um tempo para os ânimos esfriarem – eu sugeri.

– Faz as bobagens e depois... Não sei por que raios ele cismou que eu tenho que ser o batedor – resmungou.

– Porque ele sabe que você também quer isso. Ou eu estou errada?

Bellatrix se aproximara como um gato, a voz fina surtindo quase como um miado.

– Deve querer demais, aliás... – ela alisou o espesso cabelo negro jogado sobre o ombro direito, os olhos fixos na colher que Sirius mexia ininterruptamente.

Sirius mordeu os lábios e eu e Pedrinho cruzamos olhares, desconcertados.

– Você me deve uma vassoura – ele retrucou, mais ríspido que de costume.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e jogou o cabelo para trás. Sem se mover um centímetro, gritou tão alto que não houve um ser no salão que não se virou para onde estávamos.

– Regulus!

Um grito curto e cortante, que dilacerava corações incautos pegos de surpresa. O irmão de Sirius levantou-se de um salto, quase assustado, branco de um medo indisfarçável. Sirius sempre fora o único a não tremer diante da voz ou do olhar de Bellatrix. Ao menos nunca na minha frente.

Creio que Regulus pensou duas vezes antes de decidir-se entre atender ao chamado da prima e fugir o mais rápido possível dali. Meio que empurrado pelos amigos e colegas de time, o garoto de 13 anos deixou a mesa da Sonserina carregando sobre o braço a maravilhosa vassoura que era o sonho de consumo de nove entre dez garotos bruxos daquela época.

– Que foi, Bella? – ele perguntou receoso, evitando encarar o irmão.

– Sirius acabou de me contar a piada mais divertida do ano! Achei que você devia ouvir também!

Sirius deu um sorriso cínico para o irmão e enfiou a primeira colher de cereal na boca, ignorando completamente os dois membros da família que se postavam diante dele. Bellatrix mordeu os lábios, ligeiramente contrariada, e continuou:

– Sirius estava contando para esses dois paspalhos que será o novo batedor da Grifinória, Reggie – e adocicou a voz no limite do suportável.

Sirius fez uma careta. Ou o café daquela manhã estava intragável ou as palavras que estava engolindo contra a vontade em breve explodiriam.

– Sirius? Batedor? – Regulus soltou uma risada comedida, prontamente abafada após um ganido do irmão.

– E disse que pode se sair melhor do que você, imagine! Que se não fosse a Silver Arrow, você não sobreviveria a duas rebatidas seguidas.

– Não seja ridículo, Sirius! – o rapazinho, incentivado pela prima, ganhava coragem para enfrentar o irmão mais velho. – Até mesmo Andrômeda sabe que você não rende metade do que eu renderia com a minha velha.

O cenho de Sirius se contraía mais a cada palavra e qualquer um notava a força que fazia para manter-se calado diante de toda aquela humilhação pública. Normalmente teria estourado na segunda frase de Bellatrix, mas agora limitava-se a engolir o cereal com leite gelado mais amargo que já provara na vida.

– Era justamente o que eu ia dizendo, priminho... Que Sirius poderia usar a sua Silver Arrow e você ainda seria melhor que ele.

– E seria mesmo – o garoto deu de ombros.

– Você apostaria sua vassoura nisso, não?

– Sem hesitar – o garoto concordava, sem perceber onde Bellatrix o estava levando.

– E é por isso que você vai emprestar sua vassoura nova para que Sirius jogue neste final de semana – e tomou a Silver Arrow das mãos de Regulus, entregando-a para mim.

– Quê? Ficou louca, Bellatrix? – o garoto reagiu imediatamente, mas antes que pudesse tomar a vassoura de volta, sua prima colocou um feitiço-parede entre nós, impedindo-o de tocá-la.

– Louca? Ora, Regulus, você acabou de dizer que seria capaz de apostar sua vassoura como era melhor jogador de quadribol que Sirius, que poderia derrotá-lo numa boa com sua vassoura velha!

– Eu... Eu... Eu... – finalmente percebera que fora enrolado.

– Não está com medo que Sirius se saia melhor que você, Reggie, está, queridinho?

– Não é medo... É... Eu sequer dei a volta de estréia, Bella! – o tom de voz era cada vez mais exasperado.

Percebi que Sirius finalmente dera um sorriso, voltando a apenas deslizar a colher na tigela cheia de leite e flocos de milho.

– Bobagem! Não será melhor que das outras vezes. Vassouras são apenas vassouras, Reggie! Não faça tempestade em copo d'água. Apenas prove que é melhor que ele. Você pode fazer isso, não pode? – disse isso roçando os cabelos do primo que, apesar de ser três anos mais novo, já era da sua altura. – Se nosso time ganhar, Sirius devolverá a vassoura imediatamente e nunca mais se atreverá pisar num campo de quadribol. Se ele ganhar... Bem, isso não vai acontecer.

Regulus apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando ainda que a contragosto. Lançou seu olhar mais mal-humorado para Sirius, que amarrara a cara novamente, sem que eu entendesse exatamente o porquê. Bella saiu arrastando o primo caçula pelo braço, o sorriso cínico resplandecente em seu rosto pálido. Os cabelos compridos acompanhavam o movimento de seus quadris e enfeitiçavam a mim, Pedrinho e Sirius momentaneamente. Nessas horas eu não conseguia deixar de concordar com Sirius: Bellatrix era uma das garotas mais lindas e assustadoras que já passaram por Hogwarts.

Tiago passou por nós três logo em seguida, encarou Sirius rapidamente e sorriu aliviado, ao ouvir o bufar irritado de seu melhor amigo levantando a vassoura nova em folha que eu colocara sobre a mesa. E só então eu fui descobrir que aquele era apenas o menor dos problemas a ser resolvido.

* * *

– O que afinal ela queria dele? – Harry aproveitou a pausa na narrativa para indagar, a curiosidade roendo-lhe as entranhas. 

Andrômeda sorriu. Um sorriso triste de quem finalmente compreendia os fatos com uma clareza inimaginável anos antes. Tiago nunca arriscaria a amizade de Sirius. Ele sabia o que Bellatrix queria. Sabia também que Sirius estava disposto a fazer o que ela quisesse, que talvez até estivesse ansioso para tal acontecimento, disfarçando o contentamento na penumbra do mau-humor costumeiro. Entretanto, naquela época, ela via os acontecimentos com olhos ingênuos e ignorantes. Gostaria de continuar assim. Sirius e Bellatrix? Quantas vezes refutara aquela idéia? Quantas vezes não acusara Emengarda de mentirosa e despeitada... Procurava evitar tais pensamentos desde o último encontro com sua irmã, mas cada nova memória, fosse dela ou fosse de Remo, trazia detalhes que nunca se importara em recordar.

– Nunca viremos a saber, não é mesmo, Remo? – a bruxa suplicou para que o colega não contasse mais do que devia.

– Nunca. A não ser que Sirius tenha deixado algum diário largado por aí – ele sorriu. – E lembrando como ele detestava fazer anotações sobre qualquer coisa, duvido que perderia tempo escrevendo um.

* * *

Voltando a vassoura, tínhamos resolvido um problema, agora precisávamos nos ocupar com outro ainda maior: 

– Como assim você não quer mais jogar como apanhador?

A voz estridente de Marlene McKinnon deve ter atravessado o campo e chegado ao castelo, mas Tiago excedera as expectativas daquela vez. Naquela mesma tarde, Sirius passava pelo teste que determinaria se a vaga de batedor seria dele e Tiago resolvera aproveitar a oportunidade para comunicar sua decisão. Exatamente: comunicar. Nunca passara por sua cabeça que ela poderia vir a negar um pedido seu. Mas recusar-se a jogar na posição em que construíra toda uma reputação como melhor jogador da escola, na qual trouxera três campeonatos seguidos para a Grifinória, para aquilo McKinnon não estava preparada.

– De jeito nenhum: é a vaga de apanhador ou nenhuma, Potter. Você decide.

– Mas isso é uma injustiça! Acabei de conseguir o melhor substituto possível para o...

Ela não deixou que acabasse.

– Prefiro jogar sem um de meus batedores a ficar sem um bom apanhador. Especialmente quando a justificativa para o abandono da posição é tão fraca quanto a sua.

– Mas eu enjoei de perseguir pomos, o que eu posso fazer?

Um pequeno grupo de alunos se candidatara à vaga de batedor e era no meio destes e de alguns outros curiosos que eu e Pedrinho escutávamos a conversa dos dois melhores jogadores do time da Grifinória. Tiago e Marlene planavam logo à nossa frente, assistindo ao teste de uma distância razoável, mas essencial. Vez ou outra garota se aproximava um pouco dos candidatos em prova e Tiago perseguia sua capitã vagarosamente, insistindo em sua decisão inapropriada.

– Vamos, eu trouxe uma Silver Arrow para o time... E você sabe que posso jogar bem em qualquer posição. Aliás, posso ser o melhor em qualquer posição.

– Quer ser batedor? – ela retrucou imediatamente, quando Sirius errou o primeiro balaço.

– Não – Tiago cruzou os braços, evitando olhar para seu padrinho. – Quero ser artilheiro!

– Não.

Ela arrancou rapidamente de perto das arquibancadas, para juntar-se ao grupinho no centro do campo. Deu uma bronca numa das artilheiras que parecia ter congelado ao ver Sirius lançar um balaço em sua direção.

– Eu daria um artilheiro melhor do que ela – Tiago comentou com desdém, vindo sentar-se a meu lado.

– Por que você quer deixar de ser apanhador? – perguntou um garoto.

Até aquele momento eu não tinha me dado conta que outras pessoas também estavam ouvindo Marlene e Tiago discutirem, mas, a julgar pelo número de olhos arregalados na direção de seu pai quando ele se virou para responder, o tom de voz de ambos devia estar um pouco alto.

– Cansei de ser apanhador. Você nunca cansou de nada, não? – ele retrucou ligeiramente aborrecido para o garoto que havia perguntado. Não contava com ter que dar explicações.

– Bela patada, Potter.

O comentário ácido viera de algumas fileiras atrás de onde estávamos. Sua mãe exibia um sorriso quase cômico de quem só estava esperando uma deixa para abrir a boca. Ah, sim, Lílian era um pouquinho, bem, tagarela demais às vezes. Isso foi no quarto ano... No quarto ano seu pai ainda não se interessava por ela como uma garota. Lílian era mais uma aluna intrometida cujo acaso fizera com que ela caísse na mesma casa que ele.

– Fique tranqüila, Evans. Para ele são só palavras, as azarações eu guardo para você – ele provocou e sua mãe fez uma careta de dor, por conta de uma cotovelada que Alice lhe dera nas costelas.

Mas Lílian não estava satisfeita. Além de tudo era curiosa.

– Achei que gostasse de sua popularidade, Potter. Você sabe que o apanhador é sempre o centro das atenções, não sabe?

Ah, ele sabia. Sabia tanto que pela primeira vez naquela tarde vi seu pai hesitar. Tiago nunca pensaria em abandonar definitivamente o posto de apanhador. Ele precisava era ganhar tempo para enganar Bellatrix, mas até que a situação se resolvesse precisava fazê-la acreditar que estava seguindo suas instruções.

– O centro das atenções é sempre o melhor jogador em campo. E eu sou sempre o melhor jogador em campo, não importa a posição.

Ele mal acabara de responder a Lílian quando Marlene voltou com um belo sorriso no rosto, pilotando a Silver Arrow de... Sirius? Era estranho pensar que, ao menos temporariamente, aquela vassoura era dele.

– Mérlin, eu sabia que a sensação deveria ser magnífica, mas... estou sem palavras! – ela disse exultante.

Tiago sorriu confiante: era agora ou nunca.

– Pensou no meu pedido, McKinnon? – perguntou, empinando a própria vassoura.

– A resposta continua sendo não, Potter – ela provou que não podia ser comprada facilmente.

– Então estou fora do time. – ele deu sua última cartada.

– É uma pena! – ela retrucou sem um mínimo de hesitação e voltou-se para os demais: – Estão esperando o quê? Espalhem a notícia. Teremos testes para apanhadores amanhã pela manhã.

* * *

– Meu pai deixou o time? – os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram por detrás dos óculos redondos. 

– Não é tão simples assim, Harry. Digamos que ele garantiu que Sirius ficaria no time. Quanto a ele, bem, nem mesmo Bellatrix impediria Tiago Potter de jogar quadribol, que era o que ele mais gostava na vida! Depois de azarar sonserinos, é lógico.

* * *

– A arrogância dele às vezes me deixa pasma. 

Naquele mesmo dia, quando a maior parte dos alunos já tinha deixado a sala comunal para se aconchegar no calor morno dos quartos, eu me detive um pouco mais, notando que sua mãe parecia bastante aborrecida. Alice terminava um trabalho para Estudo dos Trouxas, com os olhos presos no pergaminho e os ouvidos atentos às lamúrias de Lílian. Eram boas amigas, sem dúvida.

Sirius e Tiago tinham saído em busca de algum feitiço que fizesse com que Marlene concordasse com a troca, ainda que não tivessem idéia de onde poderiam encontrar algo desse tipo. Pedrinho, por sua vez, roncava baixo, amarrotado numa poltrona perto da lareira, vez ou outra murmurando palavras de admiração, como se estivesse sonhando com algum evento inacreditável.

– Só mais dez linhas e eu termino este rolo de pergaminho, Lílian. Então poderemos dormir. – Alice mordeu o lábio, pensativa, tentando reconquistar uma palavra que acabara de fugir de seus pensamentos.

– Eu não vou subir – Lílian retrucou visivelmente de mau-humor.

– Não? – eu levantei os olhos pouco além da margem do livro que fingia ler.

– Humpf! – Lílian cruzou as pernas sobre o sofá vermelho e apoiou a cabeça no encosto. – Vou esperar aquele... aquele... aquele i _ser_ /i voltar. Ou ele me dá uma boa explicação para essa idiotice de deixar de jogar ou eu...

Não ouvi Lílian terminar a frase, distraído por uma corrente de ar gelado inconveniente. Tiago e Sirius deviam ter chegado, pensei imediatamente, e se não fosse minha preocupação... Ok, Andrômeda, minha curiosidade pela irritação de Lílian, eu teria acordado Pedrinho e subido imediatamente para meu dormitório, atrás de meus amigos invisíveis.

– Quem foi que abriu a passagem a uma hora dessas? – Alice parou o que estava fazendo e caminhou até o corredor externo onde ficava o quadro da mulher gorda. – Você devia passear menos pelos quadros de suas amigas e tomar conta...

Continuei ouvindo a voz mandona de Alice discutir com a figura do quadro que guarda a entrada da Grifinória desde sua fundação, mas meus olhos não desviaram de Lílian nem por um segundo. Resolvi me atrever, ainda que temesse os resultados:

– Sei que não é da minha conta, mas, bem, nunca pensei que você gostasse tanto assim de quadribol.

– E não gosto – Lílian retrucou com desdém, os olhos verdes passeando sem rumo pela luz bruxuleante das velas que iluminavam o cômodo.

– Então que diferença faz se Tiago está no time ou não? – e, tentando parecer menos hostil, complementei: – Isso pode fazer com que ele seja menos... hum... convencido, como você mesma vive dizendo.

– Ele não tinha uma hora melhor para fazer isso, não? – ela mordeu os lábios, repentinamente parecendo triste.

– Desista, Lupin, ela não vai parar de reclamar enquanto não jogar nas fuças do Potter que ele arruinou o encontro dela – Alice voltara a seu posto disposta a liquidar seu dever de casa de uma vez por todas.

– Encontro? – as palavras de Alice não passaram batidas.

– Oh-oh...

Vi seu desconcerto em seguida, os olhos implorando o perdão de uma Lílian mais corada que o normal. A boca de sua mãe tremia, procurando uma forma de consertar o lapso da amiga. Eu resolvi correr um risco ainda maior, esperançoso de que elas pudessem clarear minhas idéias.

– Vamos, Lílian, não precisa ter vergonha de mim. Sabe que não sou como Tiago! Não faria troça com um segredo seu.

– Eu sei – ela respondeu numa voz quase inaudível. – É que, bem, eu, eu tenho vergonha... Você é um garoto.

– Talvez Remo possa convencer Tiago a voltar ao time! – Alice arregalou os olhos, pensando ter tido uma idéia radiante. – Frank Longbottom, você sabe quem é o Frank, não é? Então, Frank tinha combinado de... hum... comemorar a vitória do jogo Grifinória vs. Sonserina com a Lílian.

Eu não esperava por aquilo. Sequer imaginava que Lílian flertava com Longbottom. Bem, ela era bastante discreta no que se referia a garotos e namoros, mas era uma idéia que nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça. Fica ainda mais estranho quando penso que foi Alice quem acabou se casando com Frank.

– Mas sem um apanhador, a Grifinória não ganha nem de um time de quadribol de trouxas! – Lílian finalmente desabafou o porquê da sua irritação.

Elas estavam depositando todas as esperanças em mim, mas algo me dizia que era justamente o contrário. Não sabia como nem por que, mas podia jurar que a salvação de Tiago estava no interesse de Lílian em vê-lo jogando. E por que não ajudar dois amigos de uma vez só? Assim, resolvi contar algo que não era realmente uma mentira.

– Tiago não quer deixar a vaga de apanhador.

As duas se entreolharam, suspeitando de mim. Pedrinho roncou alto e eu usei toda a minha criatividade para inventar uma desculpa convincente.

– Hum... vocês sabem, ele é orgulhoso! E adora o que faz, mas... A verdade é que, Tiago vai me matar... Bem, a miopia dele está aumentando. Ele foi conversar com Madame Pomfrey e ela disse que podiam pedir a troca das lentes, mas que, enquanto ele continuasse forçando a vista, não havia muita solução.

Alice parecia horrorizada, como se eu tivesse dito que Tiago fosse ficar cego.

– E procurar o pomo piora tudo... – Lilian concluiu a minha idéia.

– Exatamente! – eu estava radiante com a minha pequena esperteza. – E não é só o problema de piorar a visão. Ele já está tendo dificuldades em enxergar o pomo. Imaginem o que é achar uma bolinha quase invisível entre tantas vassouras zunindo de um lado para o outro.

– Nossa... Agora eu estou me sentindo mal. Não devia, mas estou. Potter não sentiria o mesmo por mim... – Lílian se encolheu.

– Mas por que ele não conta isso pelo menos para McKinnon? – Alice não se conformava.

– Orgulho besta. E, por favor, não digam nada a ela. Só eu, Sirius e Pedrinho sabemos a respeito. Tiago nunca nos perdoaria. A vaga de artilheiro seria perfeita para ele, afinal, a goles é bem maior que o pomo, não é mesmo? Está sendo uma tortura para ele abandonar o time.

As duas garotas ficaram caladas por um momento, parecendo refletir sobre minhas últimas palavras. Lílian franzia a testa e batia os dedos freneticamente no joelho enquanto Alice abria e fechava os livros que deixara sobre a mesa, num tique nervoso irritante.

– Só me responda uma coisa, Lupin, mas quero que seja honesto – Lílian abriu a boca afinal. – O amor de Potter pelo quadribol é suficiente para que ele jogue mesmo sem ser reconhecido por isso?

– Não entendi – eu fui sincero.

– O que eu quero dizer é o seguinte... Bem, se Tiago Potter quiser jogar simplesmente porque gosta de jogar e não para ficar se exibindo pelos corredores, eu acho que posso dar uma ajudinha.

– Pode? – Alice estranhou o sorriso que se abria no rosto de sua mãe.

– Digamos que se trata de uma troca de favores, Alice. Tiago Potter joga e eu posso sair com Frank! A McKinnon vai arranjar um apanhador decente, não vai? – ela me perguntou tentando se consolar. Ficara com pena de Tiago.

A ruiva bocejou preguiçosamente e levantou-se, ajudando Alice a recolher o material largado sobre a mesa. Eu fui acordar Pedrinho e, quando olhei para trás, ambas já tinham subido para o dormitório feminino. Caído no chão, perto da mesa, estava um pequeno chaveiro em forma de ampulheta que Lílian carregava para todo lado e que sempre despertara a curiosidade de Tiago, afinal, bruxos raramente carregam chaves. Principalmente na escola! Guardei comigo num pensamento egoísta: poderia valer como moeda de troca, caso Lílian mudasse de idéia.

* * *

– Nessa fase então eles já se detestavam – Harry perguntou com cautela, sem querer realmente saber a resposta. 

– Eles nunca se detestaram, Harry – Andrômeda sorriu, novamente contente com o rumo que a história ia tomando. – Eles só tinha muitas... ahn... divergências de pensamentos.

– Nesse período eles meio que se ignoravam. Sua mãe achava seu pai um exibido e seu pai achava que Lílian era mais uma garota chata. E não era apenas Lílian que era chata na visão de Tiago. Todas as garotas eram assim para ele, inclusive você, Andrômeda! – Remo riu para a bruxa, que fingiu indignação.

– Engraçado como ele e Sirius inverteram de opinião com o passar do tempo, não é mesmo? – Andie se levantou, arqueando as costas doloridas. – Tiago desprezava as garotas e acabou correndo atrás de uma, enquanto Sirius... Sirius tinha amigas nessa idade e depois... – ela não completou o pensamento.

– Eu não sei se diria isso – Remo pensou na afirmação. – Sirius era i _seu_ /i amigo. Era como... como se você não fosse exatamente uma garota, ainda que não fosse também um garoto. Não lembro de ele conversar com nenhuma outra garota. Lembro que quase fulminava Emengarda com os olhos cada vez que ela se sentava à mesa da Grifinória para tomar café comigo. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Acho que está na hora de narrarmos o jogo!

– Mas vocês não me disseram como minha mãe acabou ajudando meu pai. Aliás, não me disseram ainda nem se ele aceitou ajuda – Harry coçou a cabeça, pensativo.

– Nós vamos contar, Harry. Ah, vamos... – os dois adultos disseram em uníssono.

* * *

A semana transcorreu mais rápido do que o normal, até mesmo para mim, que não fazia parte de nenhuma das casas que jogaria naquele domingo. As folhas amareladas cobriam o campo e as arquibancadas, e o vento continuava a ferir os olhos de todos que saíam ao ar livre. Um problema a mais para a nova apanhadora da Grifinória, uma morena baixinha, Emily Wright, que por um pequeno acaso era descendente justamente do criador do pomo de ouro. Ouvi a informação por meio de Sirius, que completou com um muxoxo que isso não a tornava melhor do que Tiago em nada. 

A verdade é que todos os alunos da Grifinória pareciam mais nervosos do que de costume. Marlene não mudara de opinião a respeito de Tiago e ele parecia cada vez mais inconformado de não poder mudar a situação. Lembro de vê-lo discutindo com Remo algumas vezes e, lamento, dizer, Sirius achava que ele tinha razão. Logicamente ele não tinha me contado a respeito de Lílian, mas confidenciou-me que você acreditava muito facilmente nas pessoas.

Mas as palavras de Sirius eram sempre vagas. Estava aborrecido com a ausência do melhor amigo no time de quadribol e, embora não admitisse, receoso de que não pudesse corresponder às expectativas de todos, especialmente às de Tiago. Mesmo assim, nada me preparara para a visita que recebi na manhã do jogo, na biblioteca.

- Srta. Black? – uma voz doce me interpelou. Era Alice.

- Pois não, Srta. Dearborn? – eu levantei os olhos do livro de poções, sorrindo para toda a formalidade de Alice. Seu irmão era um de meus melhores amigos. – A que devo essa honra?

Ela riu e olhou para trás, por cima do ombro. Tentei acompanhá-la, mas meus olhos não encontraram mais do que estantes empoeiradas. Talvez sua mãe estivesse escondida atrás de alguma delas, mas na hora o único pensamento que me ocorreu foi que Alice vinha falar de Sirius e, portanto, não queria que mais ninguém ouvisse.

- Poções? – ela se interessou pelas minhas anotações.

- É, sim. O Professor Slughorn nos deu tarefa extra para este final de semana – eu suspirei, entediada. – Acho que quer afastar a torcida extra para a Grifinória do jogo de hoje à tarde.

- Vamos precisar de torcida mesmo – ela se sentou. – Sem Tiago como apanhador, não vejo muita saída.

- Também acho que a nova batedora não é páreo para Bellatrix.

- Mas sempre existe a chance de ela não jogar, não é mesmo? Sua irmã é meio... hum... – ela olhou para todos os cantos da biblioteca e completou a frase num sussurro: – temperamental, não acha?

- Bellatrix não vai faltar a esse jogo – eu parei o que estava fazendo inconscientemente. – Não com Sirius no time adversário e com a vitória valendo uma Silver Arrow novinha em folha.

- Ah, Sirius... Ao menos temos essa compensação... – vi um sorriso abrir-se em seu rosto, para, em seguida, olhos assustados me fitarem. – Não se mexa.

- Ai! – senti uma puxadinha leve no meu couro cabeludo.

- Desculpe, Andrômeda, eu sou meio desajeitada mesmo – ela me mostrou alguns fios negros entre o indicador e o polegar. – Tinha uma fada mordente presa no seu cabelo. Eu estava tentando tirar!

Imediatamente levei minhas mãos à cabeça tentando me livrar do incomodo que até então eu não tinha percebido.

- Já saiu, Andrômeda! – ela me tranqüilizou e voltou a falar de Bellatrix: - Mas você acha mesmo que sua irmã não faltaria a esse jogo por nada no mundo?

- Não acho, tenho certeza. Só um motivo muito forte.

- Que tipo de motivo? – ela insistiu.

- Vai raptar Bellatrix antes do jogo, Alice? – eu ri, achando a idéia absurda.

- Eu pensei apenas em trancá-la num armário – ela retrucou em voz de deboche.

- Um risco meio alto para um simples jogo de quadribol.

Eu sorri, ainda sem acreditar que ela poderia tentar algo do tipo. Alice era rígida demais consigo mesma para infringir regras daquela maneira. E eu esperava que ela soubesse que aprontar uma dessas com Bellatrix renderia sua inimizade eterna e isso definitivamente era algo para se preocupar. Além do mais, Bellatrix não seria detida com um plano tão simplista.

Talvez seja a hora de eu assumir a narrativa, Andrômeda, pois sei o que se passava às portas do vestiário da Grifinória exatamente uma hora antes do jogo. Adivinhe, Harry: seu pai - por mais estranho que possa parecer - estava furioso com sua mãe! E comigo!

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ia dar nisso! Confiar numa garota, Remo? Ainda mais numa garota como a Evans, que só não esquece a cabeça porque...

- Ham-ham!

Bem na hora! Lílian apareceu vestida com saias na altura dos joelhos e um grosso casaco vermelho; o binóculo, com alças muito longas, caia-lhe quase na altura do umbigo. Seu rosto estava escarlate e a menina parecia ofegante, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros em poucos minutos. Entre os dedos, ela balançava uma pequena tulipa repleta de um líquido dourado como eu nunca havia visto antes. Não parecia nada contente.

- Pode terminar, Potter. Só não esqueço a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço? Não é muito original. Minha irmã repete isso a cada duas horas mais ou menos – ela disse guardando o vidrinho no bolso.

- Isso aí não é para mim? – ele ignorou o comentário de sua mãe e se ateve ao que realmente importava.

- Era. Não sei mais se quero te ajudar – os olhos verdes faiscando como nunca.

- Eu disse! – seu pai começou. – Eu avisei. Essa porcaria que ela guardou no bolso deve ser suco de abóbora. Está óbvio que ela não conseguiu pensar em nada e...

- Quem disse que eu não pensei em nada? Para seu governo, eu já agi tanto que a Grifinória é capaz de ganhar sem que você tenha que jogar! – Lílian ficou ainda mais vermelha, sacudindo o dedo indicador rente ao nariz de Tiago.

- Ah, é? E como? – ele a desafiou.

- E pensar que eu tive pena de você... – ela retrucou, sem cair no jogo de Tiago.

- Pena de mim? Quem disse que eu preciso da sua pena?

- Tchau.

Creio que Tiago nunca tivera tanta raiva de garotas como naquela semana. Era como se tivessem feito um complô contra ele: primeiro Bellatrix, que conseguira complicar a situação a um nível impensável; depois Marlene, que, ao meu ver, podia ter sido um pouco menos exigente e deixado Tiago trocar de posição, afinal ele era um bom jogador; e, por fim, Lílian, em quem eu fizera Tiago depositar todas as suas esperanças. É bem verdade que, nessa época, seu pai não era nem um pouco sutil; arrogante certamente era a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo, mas ele era meu amigo, um ótimo amigo, e eu não poderia deixá-lo na mão.

- Evans, você me prometeu! – eu tentei lembrá-la, sem fazer cobranças.

Ela parou por um instante e então se virou.

- Eu achei que ele merecia uma outra chance. Mas agora acho que não. A Grifinória não vai perder.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Tiago, que estava chutando uma árvore qualquer até então, resmungou, sem olhar para nós.

- Porque, ao contrário de você, eu já tomei providências. Agora me dêem licença que eu tenho um jogo para assistir.

Ela não chegou a dar dois passos.

- Lílian Evans, se você quiser reaver esse seu... hum... Eu não sei o que exatamente é isso, mas é seu, e só vou devolver se você cumprir o prometido.

- Meu chaveiro! – e de perplexa, ela passou a furiosa. – Seu... seu... Você roubou o meu chaveiro! - E veio para cima de mim como uma ave de rapina.

Caímos ambos no chão, eu tentando explicar que não havia roubado nada e ao mesmo tempo garantir minha moeda de troca. Eu não sabia o que era um chaveiro até então. Foi sua mãe quem me explicou que trouxas tinham chaves, aos montes, e que precisavam de penduricalhos coloridos para agrupá-las e não perdê-las. Não que não tenhamos chaves no mundo mágico, mas, bem, elas não são assim muito úteis, não é mesmo? São poucas as fechaduras que não se submetem a um Alohomorra.

Na confusão de corpos, braços e mãos que lutavam, Tiago foi mais esperto, se atirou contra a cintura de Lílian e derrubou-a no chão. As mãos rápidas, acostumadas a envolver velozes pomos, tiraram o tubinho de poção de dentro do casaco de Lílian e, num trago, ele bebeu todo o conteúdo. Lílian parou de se debater, os olhos verdes contemplando, atônitos, o sorriso vencedor de Tiago. Ela não estava furiosa, estava decepcionada.

- Egoístas! Você só precisava ter pedido desculpas, Potter – ela se levantou, limpando a saia amarrotada com leves palmadas. – Mas eu já esperava algo assim vindo de você. Agora você, Lupin. Roubar meu chaveiro?

- Eu não roubei! - eu gritei. - Você deixou cair!

- E, afinal, para que serve esse negócio? – Tiago perguntou despreocupadamente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. – E essa poção que eu acabei de tomar, Evans? Como funciona?

Lílian viu Tiago se olhar de alto a baixo, arregaçando o colarinho para olhar inclusive por dentro das vestes. Novamente com as têmporas queimando de raiva, ela se adiantou e tomou o chaveiro das minhas mãos.

- Idiotas!

Saiu andando em direção ao castelo, enquanto eu e Tiago tentávamos descobrir em seu andar furioso quais os efeitos da poção que meu amigo tomara inadvertidamente. Tenho que reconhecer que não tive muitos remorsos de nossa atitude infantil. Lílian esqueceria tudo tão logo a festa da vitória começasse na sala comunal e ela tivesse seu pretexto para conversar um pouco mais com Frank Longbottom. Procurava justificar as coisas pensando como Sirius e Tiago: se ela tivesse cumprido a parte dela, não precisaríamos de medidas extremas. E fiquem tranqüilos, naquela mesma noite eu a procurei para pedir desculpas.

Esperamos do lado de fora do vestiário por cerca de quinze minutos, ansiosos para que a poção começasse a agir a qualquer momento. Tudo em vão: quinze, vinte, trinta minutos, e nada aconteceu.

- Não é possível! – eu exclamei indignado. – Será que era mesmo suco de abóbora?

- Não – Tiago respondeu baixo, dando socos na mesma árvore que antes atacava aos pontapés. – O gosto era diferente. E mesmo a cor, não era igual...

Ambos demos um suspiro profundo e compassado, então ouvimos um grito agudo vir de dentro do vestiário.

- É isso! Nós temos que entrar lá! – ele me puxou antes que eu pudesse discordar.

- Mas... Pedrinho está guardando os lugares! – eu apelei a um bom senso que inexistia em meu melhor amigo.

Seu pai destrancou o vestiário com um rápido aceno de varinha e avançamos para dentro. O goleiro de time da Grifinória, Frank Longbottom, carregava Marlene McKinnon no colo, disposto a levá-la, contra a vontade da garota, para a ala hospitalar.

- O jogo começa em dez minutos, Frank – a menina choramingava.

- O que houve? – eu perguntei a Sirius, vendo Tiago com os olhos pregados na capitã. Eu poderia dizer que segurava com todas as forças um sorriso débil e nervoso. Sirius também estava ansioso, e ignorou a minha pergunta.

- O jogo está prestes a começar, Tiago. Qual era o plano da Evans?

- Ela desistiu de ajudar – seu pai respondeu tranqüilo, sem desviar o olhar de Marlene. – E quem precisa dela? McKinnon! McKinnon!

Tiago começou a gritar - desnecessariamente, pois estávamos num local pequeno, e, apesar do burburinho de pavor das outras garotas do time, sua voz se sobrassaía sem esforço.

- Potter?

A garota torceu o rosto para vê-lo de tal forma que até eu senti meus nervos repuxarem e os ossos estalarem. Soltou um gemido forte de dor e pediu para que Frank a colocasse sobre a grande pia de mármore. O rapaz olhou para seu pai com certa animação, como se todos ali estivessem prevendo o que iria acontecer.

- Você é mesmo um diabo, garoto! – Marlene abriu um sorriso medonho, que mesclava dor e alívio. – Queria jogar de artilheiro, não é? Bem, pelo visto vai ter que jogar em meu lugar.

- O que houve? – eu tornei a indagar e vi a garota ficar constrangida. Mas, ao contrário dos demais, ela considerou minha pergunta.

- Tentei mostrar a nossa nova apanhadora aquele giro que só o Potter sabe fazer. Pelo visto, é só ele mesmo! Perdi o ângulo e minha vassoura trombou com um dos armários. Prensei a mão direita na porta e, na queda, tentei me apoiar numa das pernas e acabei torcendo o tornozelo esquerdo. Bela capitã, não?

- Você sabe que é! – Tiago foi honesto. – Um tantinho intransigente, às vezes, mas ótima capitã.

- Bom, você vai ter que aprender a ser intransigente também. Alguém aqui tem alguma coisa contra eu passar a faixa de capitão para o Potter? Só por hoje, que fique claro! Eu não tenho como me recuperar em dez... cinco minutos. Pelas barbas de Mérlin, nós já devíamos estar nos aquecendo.

- Capitão? – vi seu pai ir às nuvens. – Todo mundo para fora agora. Você também, Sirius. – ele ordenou ao ver seu padrinho conversando com Marlene

- Será que ele pode me levar até a arquibancada pelo menos? - Marlene retrucou ligeiramente zangada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios ao ser acomodada na Silver Arrow.

- Se fizer isso em menos de cinco minutos...

Marlene abriu a boca para protestar, mas Sirius a calou:

- Em cinco minutos você terá um batedor e uma Silver Arrow em campo, capitão – e deixou o vestiário num zunido, após bater continência para Tiago.

* * *

- Por que diabos Bellatrix está usando óculos escuros? – eu apertei os meus olhos na direção de minha irmã mais velha. 

Narcisa estava sentada a meu lado. Tínhamos decidido nos sentar bem numa das divisas das torcidas. Ela sabia que eu nunca torceria pela Sonserina, especialmente com Sirius jogando do lado oposto, mas ambas concordávamos que este seria um jogo delicioso de se comentar.

- Alguém devia avisá-la que aquele modelo está totalmente fora de moda – minha irmã mais nova me fez rir.

- Ela estava falando algo sobre o vento com Lestrange ontem de manhã - um rapaz que eu até então não conhecia se meteu em nossa conversa.

- Quem é você? – Narcisa fitou-o com seu olhar de gelo, tão parecido com o de minha mãe.

-Ted Tonks, lufa-lufa e nascido trouxa. A seu dispor, Srta. Black.

- Então você é Ted Tonks? – eu me admirei ao ver um dos maiores desafetos de minha irmã mais velha sentado tão próximo à torcida da Sonserina. Não consegui conter um sorriso. – Já ouvi falar muito de você!

Qualquer pessoa que tirasse Bellatrix de sua frieza habitual me parecia simpática. Ele sorriu de volta para mim, mas parecia realmente interessado no desempenho de minha irmã, que ainda voava baixo demais, como se tivesse adquirido um repentino medo de altura.

- Pelo visto sua irmã acha que os óculos vão impedir que o vento a atrapalhe - ele desceu um degrau da arquibancada e sentou-se a meu lado, apoiando o queixo numa das mãos.

Narcisa preferiu ignorá-lo.

- Bella cortou o cabelo, Andie?

- Como? – eu não a ouvia, totalmente intimidada pela presença do rapaz a meu lado.

- O cabelo da Bella! Está mais curto. Não_curto_, mas, bem, menos comprido. Como o seu - Narcisa finalmente conseguiu definir.

- Acho que é impressão sua, Cissy. Está ventando muito – eu respondi, sem sequer olhar para minha irmã no campo. Meus olhos só conseguiam fitar meus sapatos.

- Sabe, vocês são bem parecidas mesmo. – Ted abaixou o rosto à altura do meu. – Com exceção dos olhos – disse me encarando e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Andie tem os mesmos olhos de Sirius e Regulus – Narcisa disse displicente, esquecendo-se de que conversava com um sangue-ruim. – Tem alguma coisa de errado com a Bella, mas eu não consigo descobrir o que é.

- Veja, é Sirius! – eu agarrei a mão de meu novo amigo, sem perceber, empolgada pela entrada de meu primo em campo.

- Ei, aquele não é o Potter? – uma voz grossa atrás da gente berrou. Logo, outras várias se surpreendiam num coro estridente e desafinado:

- Ele está com a faixa de capitão no braço?

- É o Potter!

- Cadê a McKinnon!

- Alguém da Sonserina deve ter lançado uma maldição contra a Grifinória! Perderam dois jogadores e o Potter deixou de ser apanhador!

- Mas agora ele é capitão...

- A Silver Arrow não era do Regulus Black?

- Você não ficou sabendo da aposta de Bellatrix?

Ted riu, chamando minha atenção e a de Narcisa.

- Acho que não vamos precisar de comentaristas.

Narcisa olhou para trás, procurando fitar um a um com expressão de fúria, sem resultados. Mas conforme as vassouras começaram a cruzar o campo, as surpresas da escalação eram substituídas pelas surpresas no desempenho dos jogadores.

Não sei quem exibia o sorriso mais exultante, se Sirius ou seu pai. Meu primo abrira o jogo com uma rápida corrida ao redor do campo, em que rebatera dois balaços efusivamente na direção de Regulus. Meu primo caçula, ótimo jogador, safou-se de ambos, ainda que um deles tenha arrancado alguns fiapos de palha de sua vassoura.

Tiago, por sua vez, roubava todas as bolas que os jogadores da Sonserina tentavam passar, além de fazer tabelas inacreditáveis. Se não estou enganada – e Remo pode confirmar – creio que a Grifinória já tinha marcado 50 pontos nos primeiros quinze minutos de jogo.

Bellatrix, entretanto...

* * *

- Você demorou, Remo! 

Pedrinho sequer olhou para trás para confirmar que era eu quem sentava a seu lado. As pupilas embasbacadas seguiam Tiago e Sirius pelo campo, misturando admiração e inveja. Não, Harry, não era uma inveja ruim. Pedrinho não era ruim. Não nessa época. Era o tipo de inveja que eu compartilhava: ninguém montava uma vassoura como Tiago. E Sirius... Sirius tinha uma Silver Arrow - mesmo que fosse só naquele jogo.

Procurei Lílian rapidamente, sem muita esperança de encontrá-la. Saíra com tanta raiva de Tiago que por nada no mundo assistiria àquele jogo. Ao menos era isso que eu pensava.

- Já fizeram suas apostas, meninos? – a voz de Alice surgiu entre nossas cabeças.

- Lílian não vem? – eu resolvi perguntar, procurando fingir que não sabia de nada.

- Na-não – Alice hesitou. – Ela... Ela não estava muito bem, sabe? Acho que comeu alguma coisa que não fez bem, coitada... Queria tanto vir!

Aquilo soou estranho, porque Lílian podia estar brava, mas definitivamente não parecia doente uma hora antes.

- Veja! – Pedrinho me chamou a atenção.

Tiago acabara de marcar o gol mais espetacular já visto em Hogwarts. Podia jurar que ouvi Marlene McKinnon sorrir com prazer e comentar com a colega ao lado que ela havia sugerido a mudança de posição de Tiago. Três dribles seguidos, um deles facilitado por um balaço certeiro de Sirius, um _looping_ em frente ao goleiro sonserino que deixou o rapaz desconcertado, seguido por um passe estratégico para si mesmo. Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória. E, finalmente, o pomo-de-ouro apareceu, brilhando com vivacidade, no mesmo aro por onde a goles havia acabado de passar.

Seu pai não esperou mais que dez segundos. Atraído pela bolinha de asas como que por um ímã, chegou a envolver o pomo com os dedos, arrependendo-se em seguida. Tinha cometido falta.

* * *

- Ela não vai se mexer? 

Narcisa se colocou de pé, como a maioria dos torcedores na arquibancada sonserina. Todos com olhos fixos em Bellatrix, que parecia relutante em se afastar do chão. A nova apanhadora da Grifinória voava a todo vapor rumo à bolinha dourada que acabara de surgir em campo.

Ted olhou para mim de canto de olho e soltou num sussurro para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir:

- Vocês duas não deviam ser tão parecidas assim – e me indicou o campo com os olhos.

- Se você está querendo dizer que eu sou má jogadora, eu...

- Eu estou querendo dizer que principal diferença entre vocês duas são os olhos. E Bellatrix não está mostrando os olhos – ele murmurou próximo a meu ouvido. – Ouvi sua irmã dizendo ao Lestrange que não iria jogar.

- O vento... – e relembrei as palavras que ele havia dito pouco antes.

Havia um ano que Bellatrix desenvolvera uma obsessão estranha pelos dias de ventania forte. Dias como aquele. Estivesse em casa ou na escola, ela simplesmente desaparecia em dias como aquele. Voltava sempre mais branca e gelada do que já era, como se o vento tivesse invadido suas entranhas, tomando o lugar do sangue. Bellatrix não faltaria naquele jogo por qualquer bobagem, mas, definitivamente, ventanias não eram bobagens para minha irmã. Fitei Narcisa e certifiquei-me de que estava atenta ao jogo antes de prosseguir a conversa com Ted.

– Você está querendo dizer que...

Ele não me respondeu. O rapaz passou as mãos pelo cabelo e jogou o corpo um pouco para trás. Bocejou ao ver apitarem a falta de Tiago Potter, que a torcida da Sonserina festejou com pulos e berros desafinados.

- Também ouvi o Prof. Slughorn comentar que seu estoque de Poção Polissuco parecia ter diminuído esta semana – Ted falou em tom desinteressado, voltando a fixar os olhos no jogo.

No campo, minha suposta irmã era literalmente tirada do chão pela varinha de Malfoy. Era a cobradora oficial de faltas do time, e Tiago dera-lhe a oportunidade para provar que ainda era a Bellatrix que todos conheciam.

* * *

- Ele pode fazer isso?- Alice se pendurou no meu ombro, aflita. 

- Se não podia, agora já era. Mas quem devia ter se apresentado espontaneamente era ela, não é? – Pedrinho mordeu os lábios ao ver Malfoy arremessar a goles nas mãos de Bellatrix. Por pouco a garota não deixou a bola escarlate escapar por seus dedos.

- Ela está estranha, não? – afirmei o que ninguém podia deixar de notar.

- Não acho – Alice respondeu de prontidão. – Nunca achei Bellatrix grande coisa em campo.

Eu e Pedrinho trocamos olhares desconfiados. Sabíamos que Alice detestava Bellatrix e que, por conta disso, costumava minimizar tudo o que a prima de Sirius fazia, mas aquilo já era um pouco de exagero.

A Sonserina teria direito a três arremessos de dez pontos. Tiago cometera uma das faltas mais graves do quadribol. Uma falta totalmente estúpida, diga-se de passagem, porque Bellatrix nunca teria chegado ao pomo jogando daquele jeito. Certamente não segurou o ímpeto e por um segundo deve ter se esquecido de que agora era um artilheiro. Talvez porque soubesse que a culpa era sua, Tiago procurou fazer a segunda coisa que sabia fazer melhor dentro de campo: tirar a concentração do adversário. A altos brados, seu pai desafiava Bellatrix diante de toda a escola:

- Que gracinha, Bellatrix! Achou que colocando um par de óculos conseguiria se sair tão bem quanto eu na posição de apanhador?

Ela mordeu os lábios e arremessou. Para fora. Malfoy franziu o cenho. Bellatrix se encolheu.

- Por Mérlin, em vez de óculos escuros você devia colocar lentes de grau, sabia? Mas, me conte, você está míope ou ficou vesga de vez? – Tiago azucrinou ainda mais.

Enquanto Bellatrix fazia o segundo arremesso – este ligeiramente melhor, retumbando num dos aros, mas ainda para fora -, percebi que Sirius se afastara. Estava a uma distância suficiente para eu pudesse perceber o desconforto em seu rosto. Fitava Bellatrix incomodado, como se a péssima performance da garota fosse sua culpa. Subitamente voou para junto do grupo que circundava o aro, esperando a autorização da última cobrança. Numa voz ainda mais alta que os deboches de Tiago, gritou a plenos pulmões:

- ESTOU FORA DO TIME! – e deixou o bastão cair, sem estrondo.

Então, diante de centenas de olhares atônitos, Sirius confrontou Bellatrix com fúria no olhar.

- Não preciso da sua piedade! Meu time pode jogar em pé de igualdade com seu hoje e sempre, com ou sem Tiago como apanhador. Para onde foi o seu orgulho, garota? Acha que alguém vai acreditar nessa palhaçada? Bellatrix Black jogando mal e porcamente. É lógico que toda essa baboseira é proposital! Você está querendo alguma coisa, não é? Mas antes que você resolva cobrar por mais este favor, fique sabendo que eu estou fora. Não ligo para quadribol e vassouras tanto quanto vocês. Você já pode parar de fingir, Bellatrix. Você não é tão boa atriz quanto pensa.

Sirius já ia deixando o campo quando hesitou e voltou como uma bala.

- Quanto a sua vassoura, Regulus... Bem, eu já paguei caro demais para que Bellatrix fizesse você me emprestá-la. Por isso, vou manter o trato que fizemos no Salão Principal. Se a Sonserina ganhar, devolvo a vassoura; mas se a Grifinória ganhar... Bem, então a vassoura fica definitivamente comigo. Tiago vai gostar de usá-la nos próximos jogos!

Sirius não ouviu os protestos vindos de ambas as partes. Apenas Tiago e Bellatrix continuavam quietos, seguindo meu amigo com o olhar. Mas os dois jogadores voltaram a pensar no jogo tão logo ouviram o apito que autorizava a cobrança. E Tiago, ainda mais furioso por ter perdido um batedor, não deixaria por menos.

- É uma pena que Sirius seja um cabeça-dura, Bellatrix. Nós dois sabemos que o que você tem é pose. Nunca foi boa jogadora, só sabe "assustar" o time adversário direito! Sabe se equilibrar em cima de uma vassoura. E só! Mas quem não sabe fazer isso? Provavelmente só a Lílian Evans!

* * *

Lílian Evans, murmurei em pensamento. 

A palavras de Tiago fizeram com que eu finalmente juntasse as peças do quebra-cabeça. A conversa mole de Alice naquela manhã, para conseguir alguns fios do meu cabelo. Se Ted havia ouvido a conversa de Bellatrix com o Lestrange, talvez as duas grifinórias pudessem ter tido a mesma sorte. Sabiam que Bellatrix não ia aparecer, mas como tomar o lugar dela?

O sexto ano estava estudando a Poção Polissuco, por isso havia algumas reservas da sala do Prof. Slughorn, à qual Lílian costuma ter pleno acesso. Sua mãe era uma das alunas preferidas de nosso professor de poções. Surrupiar um pouco não teria sido difícil para ela. Certamente ela e Alice se depararam com o problema de conseguir algo de Bellatrix, solucionado pelo uso dos óculos escuros. Eu era parecida o suficiente com minha irmã para que os tapados de seus colegas de time não desconfiassem de nada, e Lílian e Alice foram inteligentes o suficiente para perceber este detalhe.

Mais do que a inabilidade de sua mãe em voar, o que a denunciara para mim fora o rubor incomum nascendo nas faces de Bellatrix conforme seu pai falava. Sei que ele tentou comparar minha irmã a sua mãe porque sabia que era algo que Bellatrix consideraria extremamente ofensivo. Além de Lílian não saber voar muito bem, ela era uma nascida trouxa. Isso sim era imperdoável. Mas Lílian se ofendera ainda mais, e daquela vez o tiro fora certeiro: diretamente na face de Tiago Potter.

Acertara-o com tal força que seu pai perdeu os sentidos e desabou da vassoura. Teria levado um belo tombo, se Frank Longbottom não tivesse agarrado-o a cerca de um metro do chão. Enfim, continuou com ossos inteiros, mas inconsciente pelo resto da partida.

Apesar das cobranças de falta dadas ao time da Grifinória, o sorriso renasceu no rosto de Lúcio Malfoy, que estava absolutamente convencido de que Sirius estava certo e que Bellatrix fingira jogar mal para poder extorquir o primo mais tarde. Mas quando todos pensavam que a Sonserina iria se recuperar – ainda que Bellatrix tivesse voltado à apatia -, Regulus fez questão de "errar" uma bola na direção de minha suposta irmã, partindo sua vassoura e deixando-a fora do jogo.

Nunca apronte com um Black, ainda que ele pareça inofensivo. Movido pelo sentimento de vingança, meu primo caçula só não calculara que a saída de Bellatrix deixaria-o sem a preciosa Silver Arrow que motivara todas as confusões daquele jogo. Não precisamos dizer que a Grifinória ganhou com larga vantagem, precisamos? Que time tem chances de ganhar um jogo sem um apanhador? Ok, certamente Lílian era pouco mais que um zero à esquerda nesse quesito, mas toda ajuda é válida. E com a raiva que estava de Tiago, era bem capaz de ter feito seus esforços para favorecer a Sonserina.

* * *

Remo exibia um sorriso calmo ao ouvir as últimas palavras do relato de Andrômeda 

- Mas... mas... Então era mesmo a minha mãe? – Harry olhava a vassoura que puxara a história.

- Era. Ela acabou me contando mais tarde – Remo assentiu. – Mas Tiago e Sirius nunca vieram a descobrir.

- Nem desconfiaram? – Harry interrogou mais uma vez. – Bellatrix não fez nada quando descobriu que tinham se passado por ela?

- Bem... – Andrômeda resolveu responder. – Primeiro ela tentou protestar. Discutiu com Malfoy e Regulus mais alto que o devido e acabou calando-se quando ambos perguntaram onde ela estava se não era ela quem estava no jogo. Todos estavam convencidos de que ela jogara mal propositalmente e, para resguardar seu segredo, ela resolveu levar a farsa adiante. Mais tarde tentou tirar satisfações comigo, mas eu tinha o melhor álibi de todos: minha irmã caçula, Narcisa.

- Sei que ela também procurou Sirius – Remo acrescentou. – Acusando-o de ter armado contra ela, mas seu padrinho voltara a tratá-la como de costume: com poucas palavras e ódio no olhar.

- Ela nunca pensou na minha mãe? Ninguém pensou nisso? Meu pai?

- Não. Ninguém além de mim e Andrômeda. Seu pai e Sirius só souberam da verdade quando Lílian e Tiago começaram a namorar. Foi aí também que ele descobriu o que tinha tomado naquela manhã.

- É mesmo, a poção! – Andrômeda havia se esquecido. – O que era afinal?

- Felix Felicis!

Harry continuou com a testa enrugada, a duvida estampada no rosto fino.

- A poção da sorte! – Andrômeda sorriu, admirada. – Mas onde ela conseguiu? É tão difícil de fazer.

- Bem, esse foi um presente e por isso Lílian ficou tão brava por perder o frasco inteiro. Quando comentei que Tiago não conseguira convencer Marlene a deixá-lo mudar de posição, ela se lembrou de que, certo dia, quando recusara o convite para comparecer a das festinhas que Slughorn dava para seus preferidos alegando falta de tempo, o professor de poções lhe prometera um frasco da Felix se achasse um meio de comparecer. Fez pouco caso no início, até descobrir os efeitos da poção.

- Que são... – Harry interrompeu. Não tinha entendido a definição que Andrômeda dera.

- Bem, Harry, quando uma pessoa bebe da Felix, o mundo conspira a seu favor. Ela também deve ter pensado que um pouco de sorte também ajudaria Tiago e, consequentemente, seu time a ganharem o jogo. Tudo acabou saindo exatamente como Lílian havia planejado. Depois de beber a poção, Marlene se acidentou, o que a deixou muito mais propensa a aceitar a idéia de Tiago. Com uma sorte além do normal, ganhou também a faixa de capitão. Creio que a poção deixou de fazer efeito bem no momento em que levou a bolada de sua mãe, ou então teria desviado milagrosamente.

- Mas por que então...

- A Poção Polissuco? – Andrômeda adivinhou. – Ah, isso não é tão difícil de descobrir, Harry. Aposto como a última coisa que Lílian Evans gostaria era de depender de Tiago Potter, mesmo que ele não soubesse que ela dependia dele. A idéia deve ter nascido por acaso. Quando ouviu minha irmã dizendo que não iria jogar, pensou que poderia fazer algo mais para garantir seu encontro. Coitadinha!

Harry arregalou os olhos e Remo completou o comentário da bruxa.

- Bem, é que, após todos os esforços de sua mãe, Frank Longbottom passou a festa toda mimando Marlene McKinnon. E, para piorar a situação, sua mãe teve que aturar Tiago jogando na cara dela a noite toda que só dependera de seu próprio talento!

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente, o FIM (deste capítulo, obviamente!). A anaisa QUASE acertou os planos da Lílian.. Pois é, eu também tenho a mente contaminada por poção polissuco. Desculpme-me por ir soltando tã aos pouquinhos e fazê-las passar vontade da história toda, mas esse eh meu jeito de mostrar que não tô parada, vendo o tempo passar! E tenho boas notícias: voltei a SCARS! Tem um trechinho pra vcs passarem vontade lah no meu profile, ok? Bjos e _grazie_ a todas as reviews!


End file.
